


Endgame

by hugmeclosely



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Breathplay, Canon-Typical Violence, Casino games, Choking, Cigarettes, Ed is a smart ass, Explicit Language, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Hotels, Implied Sexual Content, Jealous shenanigans, Jealousy, Light Sadism, Long ass conversations, Love/Hate, M/M, Mild Painplay, Mild Smut, Organized Crime, Plot Twists, Provocative Fan Mail, Road Trips, Rough Kissing, Secret Shower Sexy Times, Sexual Tension, Spanking, Strip Poker, Zsasz has a twitter addiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2019-06-28 01:05:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 58,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15697014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugmeclosely/pseuds/hugmeclosely
Summary: Oswald and Ed are on great *cough* flirty *cough* terms and on a mission across the country. Long road ahead awaits them..





	1. They don't deserve me

Oswald's angry screams can probably be heard from half a mile away. His meeting with Jim must have not been so successful then... The car door opens and then slams hard. He rests his head, leaning on the car's window, trying to catch his breath. Ed is right next to him in the back seat. They don't look at each other. Not even a quick glance.

"How did it go?" a hand reaches between them.

"The guy is a moron, that's how!"

He hasn't been this angry for a while and it's making everybody in the car tense and even scared to address him. Ed seems calm though.

"Um, boss, about the thing you asked me.."

"Where is the money, Victor?"

He hesitates for a second. "He wasn't very ..cooperative boss, he wouldn't settle it without the permission.."

Discrete glances are exchanged in the front seats, as they acknowledge their doom if someone dares to ask even a _simple_ question. So the car starts and their journey begins.

 

***

 

About an hour later, the situation is not any better. Oswald is still staring out of the window, Ed is minding his business adjusting his gloves, admiring the thick black leather. Then he hears a snapping sound and turns to the man next to him.

"Oswald, what did I tell you about biting your nails?"

Oswald blinks, not giving any hint of planning to stop.

"Those bacteria end up in your mouth and gut, where they can because gastro-intestinal infections that lead to abdominal pain. Long-term, habitual nail nibblers can also suffer from a type of infection called paronychia and..."

Somewhere between his speech, that feels more like a monologue, Oswald turns his head to look at him.  
His expression says it all, simply shocked by Ed's bravery. Zsasz also joins in, sneaking a particular _look_  at Ed by raising his eyebrows.

Nice try, but not enough and Oswald continues, ignoring everything Ed just said. And, of course, Ed grabs Oswald's wrist and snatches it away from his mouth, getting a snarky reaction.

"Ed, you are so asking for it.."

But it's successful. Oswald pulls his hand and complies, putting it down. He can feel Ed's victory face without even looking at him.

 

***

 

The time in the car passes slowly, filled with silence until Oswald gets a call. He immediately answers it and actually spends quite some time on it having a pleasant conversation, even thou he barely says anything at all. Ed tries to focus on the barely audible voice he can kind of hear, but it's no use since Oswald is holding the phone on the opposite side of Ed.

"Who was that?"

"My assistant."

Ed nods sarcastically. "The one who calls all the time?"

"Yes, him."

He kind of expected Oswald would explain himself further and now he is pretty irritated himself.

"What did he say?"

"Nothing important." Oswald keeps his answers quick, hinting irritation in his voice.

"So you are going to behave like this the whole ride?"

"Just like you won't stop pushing my buttons the whole ride."

Both men are silent again. It seems like forever. Zsasz and the driver up front seem aware that they can all use a little break so a decision is made to stop at the nearest gas station. It's no motel but it will do just fine for a short ten-minute break.

Before Oswald leaves the car, he instructs Zsasz not to let Ed leave, at least not until he is back. Predictably, Ed is not pleased with his decision.

"I'm sorry Ed, we will wait for you after I take my break. I cannot risk arguing with you again."

So he leaves. Just like that.

Ed watches through the window. He disappears inside the little store of the gas station. The place appears packed, emitting loud music and constant noises.

 

***

 

Finally, Oswald comes back and as promised he lets Ed take his break now. Ed doesn’t look at him at all. He immediately storms out of the limousine, like it was some urgent matter.

It wasn't until he walks out of the store that Oswald notices what he is doing. Ed is talking to a random girl, all smiling and giggling. She seems into him, clearly showing off and posing in front of Ed and before they part away she writes something on a paper. The squeeze she gave to him when handling the paper, doesn't escape Oswald's sharp eye. He got so distracted, he didn't even notice the reactions up front. Zsasz and the driver know it's about to get real now. 

Not a good time to be Ed.

When Ed gets back in the car, seats back, smirking and without looking, throws the piece of paper right off to Oswald. Naturally Oswald picks it up to see a phone number. Exactly what he thought.

"I should leave you right here." he murmurs.

"Go ahead." Ed responds leaning towards him slightly. "Leave me .. if you can."

Oswald leans towards him as well like a fake encouragement and manages to sneak his gun out and place it right under Ed's chin.

"Or should I just put a bullet in your brain, right now?"

The car starts moving and the partition separating them from the front seat rolls up. Apparently, Zsasz wants no part in their business.

Ed takes his gun out too "The brain.." he slowly points it on Oswald's temple. "..is right here."

The gesture was so slow, making it apparent that Oswald could have had it stopped if he wanted to. They settle in intense eye contact.

"This isn't what I want" Ed whispers.

"Isn't that girl what you want?"

He laughs at that. "Jealous, Oswald?"

Oswald responds by pushing the gun harder into his throat enjoying Ed's pleasurable gasps that turn his heart on fire. He retrieves back on his side throwing his gun away. Actually, this is exactly what Ed wants, so he is not going to give it to him. And Ed, deeply dissatisfied that Oswald backed off that fast, stays still with the gun on his temple. "You care for me. Don't pretend otherwise."

Oswald chuckles at that. He completely leans on the window on his side again, ignoring Ed's badly played threat. And finally, Ed retrieves as well. He doesn't look as nearly as pleased as Oswald.

 

***

 

After a while, with the first highway sign of another store approach, they stop. This break will last just about a short minute as they have almost arrived at their destination city.

Oswald doesn't let Ed take his break with him.. again. He gets out and immediately starts a conversation with the first guy he runs into outside. He turns a couple of times, curious to look in Ed's direction. The man is not pleased at all.

Ed doesn’t even pretend not to look, just shamelessly staring at the pair and furring his brows.

But then this guy starts flirting intensely, and Oswald feels a bit uncomfortable since he did not intend to go far with this man, or anywhere at all. And suddenly the man is roughly grabbed by the collar and taken steps away from Oswald. It's Ed, of course.

He throws the man on the floor furiously, reaches for his gun, but is quickly stopped by Zsasz. The desperate attempts to get out of Zsasz's stronghold are useless, while Oswald just stands there, smiling awkwardly at the crowd gathered around them.  
  
He orders everyone back in the car.

"Jealous, Ed?" He says as soon as he closes the door behind him. 

"It was so obvious you were doing it on purpose."

"You care for me, don't pretend." gloating with all he's got.

"You are so pathetic."

"And you are so annoying."

Suddenly he has hands wrapped around his neck, the car makes a sharp turn making Oswald fall on his back with Ed right above him.

"Am I annoying now?" their lips an inch apart, Oswald places his hands are around his, touch sweet but strong, like he is admiring them.

"Especially now." Oswald hisses through his teeth.

The car stops, they have arrived.

"Well, that's just too bad." Ed backs off and leaves the car, so sudden and quick like he is running somewhere late. Oswald watches him rush up the hotel's stairs, then looks down to see himself noticeably hard. He squeezes his eyes, takes a deep breath and walks out.

 

By the time Oswald even arrives at the front desk, Ed is already closing the elevator's door behind him. He doesn't mind tho, he quickly checks in and asks the attendant about the room on the gentlemen that came before him. Hm, so they are not right next to each other.. that is just fine. The last thing he needs right now is sleeping with just a wall apart from Ed.

 

***

 

Oswald had a nice evening so far, the place was amazing. He wonders if he should attend the casino event later that night, held in the spacious VIP room downstairs. 

Then he hears loud noises coming from the other side of the door. Like.. screaming. He looks through the peephole and.. oh my. Tons of people with his name on a sign asking for.. autographs? How do they even know he is here?

And then there is Zsasz. He pushes through the crowd, barely manages to make it to the door and with a struggle, closes it behind him.

"Boss, we have a little situation."

Oswald looks at him like 'No shit, Sherlock'. "We can get you on the other side on the balcony and.."

"What?!"

Suddenly the noises get quitter, distant. Like something else has their attention now. They peek from the slightly opened door and watch a fully-fledged Riddler in the back of the hallway, even having his hat on, the bright green suit outlining his skinny legs so well. The view of him simply mesmerizing.

Oswald rolls his eyes as Ed sees them watching and continues to sign on the people's foreheads. On their damn foreheads! And as much as he hates it, Ed does kind of clears the path out for him, so him and Zsasz sneak downstairs on the event.

The people there don't even care that much that he is here, so it's much less troubling. Oswald heads directly to the bar and stays there for a few drinks.

He watches carefully as Ed approaches him. He has been in the room for a while now.

"What would you do without me?"

Oswald places his elbows on the bar, with his back on it. "Not have a gunshot wound.."

They keep still and quiet for a while. Ed orders a martini, Oswald finishes his current whiskey and orders another one. Zsasz comes along, bone-chillingly excited to inform them on his big win on some machine and then leaves to play again. The whole room is packed, filled with loud cheering and sudden shouts. Ed uses that distraction to take off his hat and start a conversation.

"Do you play?"

"I'm smart, not lucky."

Ed grins on that, he gets a step closer and lowers his voice "It's all a matter of probability.." he adds "See the matter of the game is not to depend on what has already been given to you, it is there only to deceive. The probability of an event stays the same. Always."

On Ed's surprise, this actually captures Oswald's attention. "So you say, the probability of me slapping you is the same if you had choked me in the car before and if you haven't done that?"

"No, that's a dependable probability. The events before can and will change the probability of the dependable events that follow after them."

Oswald turns on him returning the small grin. "You seem well knowledgeable in this."

"I've had multiple classes on Probability and Statistics. And I have actually even given classes."

"I assume you know how all of these games work."

Ed waves his hat at Zsasz who is now waving at them, ecstatic to have won again and he appears to be performing some weird 'Tarzan slams on his chest' dance.

"These casino games work differently. It's the same event per game over and over, they want you to think they depend, they want you to think your thinking can affect the game, but they do not.." 

He swallows.

"It's actually exactly like the probability of you thinking about me before you fall asleep tonight and the probability of thinking about me the night after that... It's the same."  he winks at him suggestively making Oswald take a sip of his now new drink that he is so grateful to have at this moment. The flirtatious air is almost unbearable and so obvious.

"Then why don't you play?" Oswald finally says something after putting himself together.

Ed dramatically puts his hat on. "They don't deserve me."

Their conversation is cut off by a loud cheer in the distance. Zsasz again! He has a winning streak tonight! And all his attention-grabbing celebration dances.. he really is a fan of the disco!

"Ed.." Oswald says after a while. "Who would deserve you?"

"Why do you ask?" Ed slides on his elbow leaning towards him.

"Because I would like to challenge you."  he turns around and points. "..On that game right there."

"Oswald." Ed chuckles. "Do you even know what's it called?"

"If what you say it's true, I think I can work with probability quite well."

Ed doesn't hesitate for a split second, he quickly agrees making an 'after you' sign with his hands to which Oswald follows..  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if the 'probability' part is dragged out for too long, that was one hell of an exam!


	2. Improvise

"Since it's your first time, I'll let you go first."

Oswald doesn't appreciate the sarcastic tone in Ed's voice. He stares at the big Roulette before them, feeling discomfort and wonders if Ed has some strategy against him.

"Okay, so, how do I spin this thing?"

"Don't you want to place your bet first?"

Ed leans forward on his palms watching him squirm. This was a bad idea, he's just going to continue being snarky all the time.

"I see... And what if my prediction is a little out of the range of these options?"

"Improvise."

Oswald walks closer to Ed and gets all up in his face "My first bet is.. I'll win over you." Secretly in him, he loves the way Ed smiles on that, the competitive nature in both of them never seems to cutback. Not even now.

They start playing and surprisingly Oswald's wins are falling like a rain putting Ed in some deep waters. This was not supposed to go this way... Ed imagined it so differently. It would seem that Oswald really is the luckier one... As Ed is lost in his thoughts, Oswald gives him another one of his particular looks as he claims his latest win. That gives him an idea.

"Don't you want to try some black and red at all?"

"Now I would love to know why you'd propose an even more possible outcome. 50-50.. That’s like the easiest one!"

Ed smiles. 'Ahh but the trickiest one.' he thinks. Now he has him where he wants him. If this doesn't make Oswald lose, Ed loses the game for sure.

"I admit your instincts are remarkably advanced."

What?! This man is baiting him! But Oswald feels way too confident to not accept his challenge. He bets on black first, gets it right and smiles at him again. He bets another black and gets that one as well.

"I'm glad you proposed this Ed. I like it."

Ed is strangely patient. His whole attention focused on the wheel.

And then there's Oswald's first mistake. It’s a black, and that's a loss for him who placed his bet on red this time. There's some doze of doubt in his expression as he stands back to let Ed have his turn.

But Ed doesn't move. "It's fine, continue." so Oswald does. That's three blacks in a row, this one HAS to be a red one ..Right?

"WHAT?! AGAIN??"

He feels heated and frustrated and then, on Ed's amusement, he bets on red again and gets black.. AGAIN. Oswald then places his final bet and..

"This can't be happening.." he says watching the outcome of another black number.

"Why can't it be happening? Didn't I just explain to you how the next outcome does NOT depend on any of the previous draws?"

"But that's like sixth in a row!!"

"So what?" he smiles "The chance of every next draw it still very much is 50-50."

Oswald sighs.. So Ed did manage to outsmart him after all. And in conclusion, Ed wins the game by a point. A point!!

"Well.. it would seem that I will be getting the award of our little game."

"How much do you want?"

"I don't want your money, Oswald."

"What do you want then?"

Ed smirks "I want a confession.. That you lost and.." he leans over him. The alcohol flaming hot in his face. "..and that I'm smarter than you."

"Fine.." Oswald signs "I lost.. and you are SLIGHTLY smarter than me."

"Slightly?" Ed licks his lips feeling particular eyes on him.

"Slightly." Oswald concludes and smiles. It is just one small point after all. And it is all in fun.. as they at least appear to say so.

And just like that Oswald is taken away. Zsasz comes along, legs shaking and barely standing, to inform a man has requested a word with Oswald. Ed tries to get some discrete glances to observe this person and, well he is.. good looking. Damn.

 

He lets the night finish on that note and heads upstairs. The hotel feels so quiet on the higher floors it is rather creepy. He throws himself immediately on the bed, not baring a moment to even get a change of clothes.

But he couldn't sleep. Something is keeping him awake.. Surely Oswald is not still talking to that guy by now? Who knows who he is.. And that's the problem with people like them, everybody knows who Penguin and Riddler are, but they do not return the 'favor'. Kind of infuriating a well-known hotel like this one would constantly allow the guests to be approached in such a way..

No. He is getting up. He has to make sure.

Ed makes the decision to check up on Oswald and waits for a single noise, directing all his attention in the hall. Then gets up from the bed with the same fever he jumped on it 15 minutes ago, checks his hair in the mirror really quickly and slowly cracks the door open. And it is Oswald! And most importantly.. he is alone. Ed sighs deeply on the conclusion and slowly closes his door as Oswald closes his. He changes his clothes and now he can peacefully go to sleep.

 

Little does he know, he is not meant to sleep this night.. It is approximately 6 in the morning and his loud ringtone wakes him up. He finishes the call rather fast and tries to fall asleep again when he hears loud knocking on the door.

It seems the dammed ventilation system is in a need of a touch-up and it passes right through Ed's room. How unfortunate can he be? ..Or is he?

 

A minute later and Ed is now knocking on someone else's door.

"Oswald, I am sorry!"

The door opens, revealing a sleepy Oswald, barely holding himself standing and constantly yawning. He seems to find amusement in what he sees.

"I have never seen your pajamas."

Ed smiles and raises his shoulders, then follows him inside his room.

"It seems to have some problems.."

"So I hear.." pretty sure the whole floor can hear the loud hammers. "Ed, you can get yourself ready here I don't mind. I will be going off soon anyway."

Ed feels a thought popping inside him _I don't want you to go away.._  but he just nods instead.

Oswald's apartment is huge. It’s pretty much a house.. on two floors. All of the rooms are spacious and simply so on point. Ed wouldn't have it any other way. He admires details and this place is full of them. The nearby couch draws most of his attention. His room is nice too, but Oswald’s is clearly special. He could not wait to see what all of it looks like.

As Ed's glance roams around curiously, Oswald gets a bottle of liquor and two glasses. He hands one to Ed.

"To me.. being slightly smarter than you." Ed says raising his glass, his eyes ready to swallow the reaction he just provoked.

"It's just one game Ed, can you really be that sure after just one game?" Oswald smirks "I'm sure we'll have plenty more chances.."

Ed takes few sips, he doesn't recognize what type of alcohol Oswald gave him, but he is enjoying it so far. He purposely lets his tongue slide around the glass, discrete but enough to assure the eyes he wanted on him.

"Just teasing Oswald."

"Keep teasing see where it gets you.."

Ed feels thankful for the glass keeping his hand busy. He feels like that is the only reason he manages to resist grabbing the man right now and pushing him on this pretty couch. He can see it so clearly in his mind.. The two of them destroying the beautiful surroundings. He can almost hear his hot moans, he can almost feel the taste of his lips, his velvet pajamas rubbing sweet on him..

"Would you like a tour?"

Being cruelly brought back to reality, Ed quickly complies hoping the stupid thoughts would go away. They take a quick tour around starting with the hallway that leads to a spacious living room. The big windows give a hint of a big balcony.. Ed tilts his head on the sight.. He can see so clearly - he and Oswald pressed on the window, nails pulling the curtain down, windows getting small steam marks by the hot breaths...

"Ed, are you coming?"

So he fell back again. He smiles awkwardly and fastens his step as Oswald is now already in the kitchen.

"What?" Oswald asks having realized Ed is acting a little strange.

"Why would you need a kitchen here? They have like five restaurants downstairs."

"Beats me."

Both of them laugh it out and head to the next room. Ed looks back over his shoulder, and oh, another one of those sudden motion pictures in his mind. Yes, they even move... Oswald's fingers in his hair, his lips on his collar bone, having him sat on the kitchen counter spreading his legs wide apart for Ed.. He takes a deep breath and..

"Is something wrong?"

"No, no, it's fine. Can I.. take a shower?"

"O-okay, of course.."

Ed rushes away slamming the bathroom door behind him. He immediately washes his face, letting the cold water refresh his mind. What is happening? 

He gets in the shower, so big it covers about half the bathroom. Why is his mind playing with him?..

Suddenly he jumps out and covers the mirror with a big towel. OH, he knows what's coming if he doesn't. Ed is going to molest him again!

He gets back in the hot soothing water and keeps wondering if Oswald would need to use the bathroom while he's there. Perhaps he will need something from inside and ask Ed to hand it over. Or maybe he will walk inside just like that. He most definitely could, Ed didn't lock the door, nor did he pull the curtain around the shower..  
  
How are these images in his mind not real.. he can see them so clearly, so nicely drawn out, such clear whining and gasping from those sweet, sweet little lips of his..

Ed doesn't notice his hand is stroking his erection until he hears a knock on the door.

"Ed, you okay back there?" Oswald is calling out, his voice revealing himself to be right next to the door on the other side.

"Come take a shower with me Oswald.."

"Ha ha, very funny Ed."

He wasn’t joking, his hand doesn't stop.

"Listen, Zsasz called and a car is waiting for me outside."

"What does Zsasz want this early?"

"He went to a club after the casino last night and it seems he can't aim as good as when he's sober, so.. there is a bit of a situation.." he adds. "Let me know if I can be of any help."

 

"I know a way you can help.." He murmurs to himself, his eyes squeeze, his hand speeds up.

"I'll leave two men outside for you."

"Great... thank you!.."

The footsteps are getting more and more distant as Oswald finally leaves, shutting the door behind him. Ed watches as the thick load drops down in the water..

 

This is nonsense! He must fight those ridiculous thoughts. Ed spends the rest of his day alone, solving some riddles and the logic puzzles he found in a newspaper. Then he packs his stuff as he remembers they are heading back on the road tomorrow morning. For dinner, he comes downstairs in one of the restaurants.

 

"So you and the Penguin are friends again now?"

Ed smirks, letting the man guess the answer. This man gave himself permission to just straight up walk up to a stranger and ask personal questions just because he recognizes him. The people here seem to lack some sense in boundaries.

"..Didn't he like.. had you frozen a while back? I've heard some rumors.."

Ed's smirk is gone.

"You forgot the time they were rumors he looked at me with more than his eyes."

The man looks confused.

"His heart!!" he shouts, pretty sure people from a few meters apart had heard him.

"Oh! Were they?"

"Yes. They were." pauses, incapable to swallow the sight of the man's idiocy "I've read like a dozen articles!"

"Times aren't what they used to be Riddler, there is no such thing as love."  
  
Ed seems somewhat frustrated in the direction of the conversation.

"I heard Penguin is seeing someone ..late at night."

"No."

"Yeees!"

This person clearly doesn't know what he's talking about. Besides, people gossip all the time, right?!

"They saw Penguin leave his apartment this morning and then after a while, another man also came out from his place."

Oh, Ed wonders who that could be! Of course, it's his own darn self. How does this man even know about that? The way rumors travel in this era it's truly remarkable. There was no one there, except the ...are even the guards now gossiping? Some help of Oswald’s they are..

Ed can't take another word out of this man's mouth anymore. He storms out of the restaurant almost hitting a water's tray as he goes.

He gets up to his floor and sees a woman, clearly distressed, heading away from Oswald’s door. So naturally, he goes to finally see him. He has been gone for the whole day.

 

"A fan right..?" Ed says watching Oswald smirk. He is chilling on the couch, drinking.

"Of course you saw.. For a moment there I thought you had her sent to me.. until she asked for Zsasz."

Ed accepts the handed glass and takes a sip. "Now why would I do that?"

"To annoy me. That's what you're best at."

"That is a very strong statement, Oswald. Are you going to stand by it?"

"Pretty sure."

"Are you maybe saying this because I kind of beat you yesterday?" Ed decides to take a seat next to Oswald who now has crossed his legs creating some distance between them.

"Yes, you beat me. But you are still not the best at it.."

"What you think I can't take on Zsasz?"

"Prove it." Oswald pauses. "I assume they plan on working early in your room again, right?"

Ed nods and rolls his eyes.

"Well, you are welcome to sleep here. I will be with Zsasz all night anyway, it seems we have caught our first man."

"Wow Zsasz is having a strike these days, I better watch out." he takes a few sips. That's the most alcohol Oswald has ever seen Ed take at once.

"Seriously, Ed.” Oswald puts a hand on his knee. “If you’re not comfortable with this, I can always book you a room in another hotel.."

"No, it's fine."

Obviously, he is not fine, and Oswald has no idea why. It’s not like he is just going to spill it out. He is not drunk enough..

"Okay well if that's all.."

"You sure you don't need me, if you run into some trouble?.."

"Ed.. we have like twenty men with us."

Oswald looks back one more time before he exits the door "We are leaving early in the morning. Make sure to pack your stuff."

"Already done it."

"Oh, great then."

 

***

 

Ed hasn't slept this nicely in months. It takes him a few seconds to realize he had slept in Oswald's bed. The thought of it makes his heart beat alarmingly fast. There is still one more thing missing though.. Oswald himself.  
  
He gets up, makes the bed and goes for a shower. Lost in thought, he is not aware Oswald had arrived and goes for a shower himself as well, walking in on a fully naked Ed.

"..Ed..?! I saw the bed empty.. I thought you had left.."

He is so confused and embarrassed, the drink in his hand starts shaking. Who even brings a drink while in the shower.. Having Oswald this close and not _actually_ having him, is a torture level Ed hasn’t experienced before.. And seeing him wrapped tightly in that soft black towel.. He had enough!

Ed walks towards him enjoying the way Oswald is getting tense and nervously takes a quick sip. “I would have brought one for you if I knew…” He leans in invading Oswald’s personal space. “It’s fine, I’ll just..” he whispers and proceeds to lick the few leftover drops of his drink around his lips, loving the taste of alcohol  "..Take from here?" and in a split second the glass is smashed on the floor, hands pulled together, bodies firmly pressed, towels fallen down. The room is filling fast with gasps of desperation as Ed roughly  
bites into his neck, without any remorse, tugging Oswald's hair back to stay in control. He feels sharp nails sinking in his skin.

The bathroom door left open, the water in the shower still running..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think :)


	3. I don't see your name on it

"Boss! You here?"

"What the hell Victor!? Knock!" Oswald quickly pushes the bathroom door closed and picks up the fallen towel to cover himself, handing one to Ed as well.

"Everyone is ready. I got them all downstairs."

Already? Damn Victor can sure do his job.

"Great, can you.." He can't figure out the suitable way to send Zsasz away without him noticing there are two men in the bathroom meanwhile, Ed decides to interrupt.. out loud "Wait downstairs!"

"Was that Nygma in there?"

"What? ..No." Oswald is now shoving a towel in Ed's face preventing him from shouting again. Ed's enjoying this way too much. He barely even fights back.

"Aham okay. I'll go get him then."

"No, no..wait..Ed.. left, already."

"You are acting kinda weird."

"Don't exaggerate. And go wait downstairs."

"Got it."

They can hear the door close. Oswald covers himself completely throwing at Ed displeased glances while Ed, pretty much still amused and naked, gets back in the shower.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm taking a shower. Should be fairly obvious."

Can you believe this man.. "Didn't you just hear we are leaving.. right now!"

"Well, it would seem like.. all of you will have to wait."

So Ed is being extra annoying today. Two can play that game.. Oswald walks up to the shower and opens half way of the curtain revealing a confused Ed, his hair is dripping wet and sticking on his eyelashes, his lips pink and inviting. He tries to fight it, he tries so hard, but something prevents him from looking away..

"..For every minute you continue your stubbornness, I'll just stand here and watch you."

Oswald crosses his arms expecting Ed to comply but instead, he just smirks and pulls the curtain completely on the side, fully exposing himself. "Enjoy."

What to do now.. Look at him, he doesn't care at all, showing off all of that beautiful body and his flawless skin, and those hands rubbing the soapy water so smoothly.. Oswald doesn't notice he had tilted his head, probably enjoying the view a little too much. He watches the steam fade upwards from Ed, hinting a very hot water..

"Why lie?" Ed's voice breaks off the silence.

"..You are naked.. in my bathroom."

"But it's _you_ who walked in on me."

"Ed. First, keep your tongue from licking glasses only. Second. I didn't know you were here!"

"Oh come on, you didn't hear the water is on?" he comes closer to the edge of the tub.

"I most certainly did not.

"Mmhm.."

Oswald sighs. "I'm going downstairs. If you aren't there in 5 minutes, consider yourself left behind."

Ed reaches his hand out, aiming at his lips. "Yeah?" The hot thumb provoking Oswald so much he can't precisely explain how he manages to resist.

And the door burst open revealing a very amused Zsasz. "I knew it!"

Both men immediately retreat back. Oswald tightens the towel around him, Ed pulls the shower curtain.

"Victor I thought I told you to go downstairs!"

"You'd make a good pair."

Oswald leaves the bathroom, shaking his head in disbelieve. Zsasz follows him out. "You just pretended to walk out..?"

"Don't worry, it's not like I didn't know this already.."

"Know what?"

"I knew he was there. You are fucking, right?"

"I don't want to hear those words ever again." As much as he can hide behind his tough talk.. he is pretty much embarrassed..

 

 

Oswald watches Zsasz leave, and before he exits himself he knocks on Ed's door.

"How are we going to get you downstairs now?.."

"Don't worry." The water stops running.

Oswald knocks again. He lowers his voice. "People will see you leave from here again.."

"Leave it to me."

 

 

When Oswald walks over to the car, he is shocked. "Victor! Care to explain?"

"I wanted a souvenir."

"So you just decided to steal a machine?" He literally stole a whole casino machine and rented a car just to carry it inside.

"I wouldn’t call it stealing if they saw me take it." Look at him, he seems a hundred percent convinced in what he is saying. Oswald is so done for the day.. and the day had just begun..

 

Precisely five minutes in and Ed arrives, slamming the door behind him.

"How?"

"Its a secret. If I tell you I'll have to kill you."

Oswald rolls his eyes. "Like that ever worked out well for you."

 

An hour on the highway and they finally arrive at a stop, just a small local coffee house.

"Ed, coffee?"

"I'm good."

Oswald leaves to get himself a nice hot cup. He occupies a small lounge area placed in the back, like a private seat. He wonders why is Ed so distracted. The whole ride he just kept staring out of the window.  
  
But then there he is. He sits next to him and tries to start a neutral discussion on the man they are after. How he manages to separate different topics and different emotions is truly remarkable, or perhaps he is just good at hiding it. Something that Oswald probably never could..

 

"Boss!" Both of them turn heads. Oh god. Zsasz with two women pressed close in his arms.

"You mind if I take a little break?

"A little ?!" The women start giggling.

"..Oh god.. Just go." Oswald waves his hand.

 

"What a cringe-fest that was.." He whispers, watching the three of them leave.

"Tell me about it.."

Groups of people come and go, taking their daily dose of caffeine and occupying most of the place, and suddenly Ed turns at Oswald, smiling.

"Are you bored?"

"I guess.."

"I have an idea." The words leave his mouth way too fast, he needs to chill.

"Let's see which one of us can seduce more people."

Oswald chuckles, he looks at him and.. Ed is plain serious.

"I figure you must be bored too." He lights up a cigarette.

"Come on, scared?"

Oswald places his elbows on the table and blows some smoke in Ed's face. "Everyone here knows me."

Ed takes the cigarette from his hand. "Which means you'll have a slight advantage over me."

"They know you too, I am not having anything over you." Oswald is getting annoyed pretty fast. The failed attempts to get his cigarette back lead up to lighting another one. He notices Ed is exchanging glances with a man waiting in the long line before the cashout desk.

"I bet that gentleman over there would loove to be over you." He scoffs sarcastically letting out a deep smoky breath.

Ed makes a quick but calculated move which results in stealing Oswald's new cigarette within a second. "So you do bet?"

Oswald sighs, he lights up his third cigarette and this time holds it in the other hand, further away from Ed. "Ed.. don't make me kill again. It's already been quite the morning."

"Now that I think about it, he's not really my type."

"So you are suddenly interested in convincing me this morning meant nothing?"

Now it's Ed's smoky breath that covers all of Oswald's face. He looks so good holding that cigarette between his lips, even though it's so apparent he is not a frequent smoker. "It meant exactly what you think."

But Oswald hasn't have a clue what to think! He opens his mouth to say something but is interrupted by the man. He had walked up straight to their table and it would seem he is trying to hold a conversation, fixing his attention on Ed. Oswald hates how Ed is actually communicative with him and responds gladly in everything the man says. He stands up and excuses himself. Obviously, Ed is trying to play games again, so he's not going to let him have it his way.

 

Oswald goes outside and continues his smoke, when in a couple of minutes he gets a message from Ed to meet him in the dense wood area close by, right behind the coffee house.

He ultimately decides he is not going and replies nothing. But then after a while, a picture of the same man that walked up at them being tightly tied up by a tree changed his mind. Some would say it could be a little suspicious if he is seen just casually entering an area between a bunch of trees in the middle of the afternoon sunlight, on an open highway, but he must trust Ed not to do something stupid.

"Ed!" he spots him easily since he is the only one there.

As soon as Oswald catches up to him, he notices the tied up man behind the tree, unharmed enough.

"Why did you bring him here?" 

"Do you know who this is?" disappointed on his "no" expression, Ed continues "This is the man you are looking for here! I noticed his tattoo on his wrist before."

"The tattoo all his gang has?"

His face finally lights up. They had caught their second man way too easy this time.

 

"Edward Nygma thinks he's the boss.." the man starts laughing, tiny drops of blood shine on the corner of his lip.

Ed turns at him so fast he almost broke his neck. "That's not my name."

"..He just called you that a minute ago."

"He can call me whatever he likes." Ed can feel Oswald's grin without looking at him.

"What is with you people? Working for this little freak.."

"I wouldn't call him that. It happened before and it doesn't end well."

 

After some time and plenty of struggle, Oswald and Ed did manage to convince the man to guide the rest of his gang members through a loophole for his own advantage. It may have consisted a series of threats, but it did work. In the end, they just let him go. This man was the only reason they were headed to the current city in the first place, so having the job done, they are free to continue the road to the next destination.

Ed is the last one to get back in the limousine.

"Why are you wearing my hat?"

Oswald does his best representation of a surprised face. "I don't see your name on it."

"Many things are mine without having my name on them."

"Name one?"

"You."

"That's funny."

"I would mark my name on you though.. With your permission of course. Just one letter. A nice little 'R'" Ed reaches for his hand. "..right here on your wrist."

"It's going to be an 'E' if it would ever be anything.."

"Hm." Ed pretends to think. "I find 'R' much more satisfactory. So how do we settle this? Poker?"

"Wow you are ready aren't you? Look, Ed, we had a nice little run down but I'm not really into gambling or in any of these games you so desperately attempt to involve me into."

"OH please. You proposed it the first time, you want this, you just enjoy having me to convince you. Or.. the other option is you're scared that I would win again.

Oswald looks away, eyes landing anywhere except on Ed. "You are so _good_ in baiting me. Makes me want to win even more."

"There are other things I'm..."

"..you are good at, right?" Oswald cuts him off and smiles on Ed's confused look. " That's right, I caught up how your teases work."

"Someone's paying attention." Ed smirks.

Oswald takes off his hat and throws it at him. "Get your mind out of it, you teasy fucker."

"That actually describes quite well.."

They laugh and then turn silent. Ed puts his hat on.

"Oswald.."

"Hm?"

"Don't you think he wouldn't have approached us if this was all legit?"

"Maybe he hoped we wouldn't notice his tattoo.."

Ed still wasn't convinced. The bolder the move the less anyone questions it, but this was almost too, too bold.

 

Time passes through on the long road, hours filled with nothing but discrete glances and silence. Finally in the evening, they arrive. This hotel is also hosting late-night events such as game nights or auctions. Everyone occupies their rooms and prepares for the night. The mission in staying in this city is to meet up with a man named Steve, bargain and convince him to stop operating on his own as it could be a potentially much bigger problem in the future. He holds a lot of properties so joining forces with him would be great for business.

 

Oswald spends some time getting ready, turning around on the mirror for the thousandth time. Before he heads downstairs, decides to check up on Ed first.

 

"You are not going down?" He stares at a completely unprepared Ed, holding a book and lounging on the bed.

"I'll go down if you want.."

Oswald laughs and blushes, turning away to hide his rosy cheeks. goddammit."

Ed smiles back and slowly get up leaving the book beside him. "Okay, okay. Too far."

"I can stay with you, or sent someone.."

"No, no, go, they are waiting for you."

So he leaves, not looking back at Ed again, as it would only take as much to change his mind.. He would much rather just stay right here..

 

The night turned out great. Feeling super tipsy, Oswald feels like he met more people just within the past two hours than he has met since the beginning of the year. Just starting and ending small talks all night like crazy. Thank god there is enough alcohol..

He finishes up his last drink and heads up to his room. When walking past Ed's room, he tries to head straight inside without knocking, but since Ed's door is locked, he is forced to wait.

"Eeeed!!" His head placed on the door, leaning sloppily all over it and keeps knocking for so long his knuckles are starting to hurt. His behavior screaming ''drunk''.  "Open uuuup."

The door finally opens and there is Ed, fully dressed. So he _did_  go in the event anyway..

"You changed your mind."

"I had to make sure of some things."

"Is any of those things threatening every single man I shook hands with?"

Oswald rolls his eyes and pushes him aside, inviting himself in since Ed apparently won't.

Ed closes the door behind them. "Ridiculous."

"Come on now, Ed. It's obvious you... "

"What's obvious?" he walks up to him making Oswald step backwards, his lips shiver having felt a taste of Ed's closeness.

"When will you stop playing games with me?"

"When you tell me."

Oswald's back hits the wall behind him. Ed rests his hand on the wall, right above Oswald's head.

"Tell me to stop, Oswald?"

Oswald feels his heartbeat in his chest, growing and growing, it feels like it will explode at any moment. Ed is way too close, waay too close now..

"Boss.. oh.." Zsasz holds on the opened door, acknowledging things too late. Ed curses and steps back, going for a drink. 

"Victor.. I dare you to walk in again without knocking. Just one more time, I fucking dare you."

Having recognized that look, Zsasz closes the door, leaving both of them alone again. Oswald locks it and turns the light off. He can't see anything, not Ed, not himself, but it doesn’t matter. He can hear a glass being left on the table and in a short second, he finds himself captured in Ed's tight embrace. Ed's hands roam around his face, pulling him close, his breath hints of alcohol and intertwines with his own so beautifully.

Ed shoves him on the nearest surface, which happens to be the spacious dining table, moaning softly, his hands grasping Oswald as hard as they can, wrinkling his tidy black suit. "Get on your knees." he whispers.

Oswald gets up, just an inch away from Ed's lips. "I want you first down here, right before my feet."

"So how will we ever settle this one?" Ed's hand is mercilessly unbuckling his shirt and sliding under it, not waiting for a response, while his other hand explores a little lower, between his legs. On his last drop of control, Oswald's desperate breaths make their mark inside Ed's parted lips.

"You asked me before. Poker." He grabs Ed's hands and takes them off carefully. "But with a twist. For each win, the loser has to take off a piece of clothing."

"Agreed." Ed says and brings the cards while Oswald gets the drinks..

 


	4. There was only one bed

It's precisely twelve o' clock in the morning. The spacious room is spiced up in candlelight, the dim atmosphere drowned in soft jazz music.  
  
Two men are sitting on the big table, silent, staring at the placed bid between them, occasionally reaching for a drink. One of them is wearing a hat, the other one is wearing glasses.

Ed tries his best not to look.. Not to look at the way Oswald is biting his nails again, the way he arches his brow while he's lost in his calculations, the way he starts humming the song. In a moment, Oswald manages to catch Ed's glance being immediately drawn away as if he can read his thoughts if they establish eye contact. He has to make Oswald undress first, he just needs a good plan and to play his cards right.. Literally.

"I'd like you to take off my hat first."

"That is only if you win."

"I will win."

Oswald doesn't respond. He is staring at his cards, calculating his brains out. The dangerously perverted thoughts weaken Ed's capacity to fully concentrate. He starts moving nervously.  
  
Oswald's attempts in displaying false confidence apparently seem to be working. Who knew Ed could be so easily distracted. And Oswald actually does end up winning the first round. A win has never felt so good..  
  
He leans over the table. Chin up and sharp on his palms.

"I'm going to need you to strip, Ed."

If Oswald claims a win, then that makes Ed the loser. And he's not taking it well. He never loses in anything. But now the first round in and he is already feeling behind..  
  
In a quick movement, Ed unties his tie and regrettably throws it forward. His aim is good enough to make the tie casually land on Oswald's head and slide down his face until the man snatches it away.

"Just a tie?"

It's time to step it up.  
  
Ed draws the next round. He lets Oswald make the first move, eyes catching his Adam's apple bob up and down as he swallows. It generates some particular thoughts. _Bite that pale neck of his, roughly, leave bloody teeth marks by the time you're done with it._ It's like something is whispering in his mind. Pressuring him. Torturing him.

As Ed places his cards down, Oswald's smile fades away with the same speed it grew.

"I need the hat now."

So a win on both sides. The second round in and it's still very much equal, but for how long..  
  
Oswald, well aware of Ed's wishes, takes off his tie instead and flips it on his head the same way Ed did to him a couple of minutes ago. He also takes off his coat and throws it aside on the floor.

"You are going to take off anything but my hat aren't you?"

"I suppose we'll see."

They stare at each other. Oswald looks so much better already. Perhaps returning in a provocative matter will up his chances. So Ed takes his coat off as well. He lets the smooth material slowly slide down from his shoulders, and then tosses it aside. 

"What? I'm getting too hot. Is this not allowed?" he says enjoying Oswald's particularly surprised face.

"Fine by me." Oswald waves his hand. He can’t precisely put his mind on why Ed just did that, nor why the man now proceeds to unbutton a few buttons of his shirt. It's not THAT hot. But what **is** hot is what he sees before him. It's only getting harder and harder not to stop all of this, rush up to him, grab him by that sloppy collar and pull him down. Like.. _dropped_ down.

The air is getting thicker. Thank god for the music they thought of, otherwise, the next few minutes filled with silence would have been so awkward. Their glasses are empty now and Ed does the honor of filling both their drinks up to the top. Each sip of the sweet red wine slowly assuring their vision blurry and their lips redden.

It's Ed who takes the next win. He celebrates by tossing his drink in the air, requesting a toast. Oswald doesn't mind toasting. In fact, he's glad! His drink disappears within seconds.

"Your shirt's torn out." Ed licks his lips and reaches for the hand across the table. "..above your wrist, here."

His heart is about to jump out of excitement when Oswald lets his hand join and press on top of his, gently patting and exploring below Ed's tightly buttoned wrist. This also had to be the exact moment the current song finishes and exposes moments of pure silence before the next one starts. Oswald takes off a cufflink and places it on the table, smoothly reflecting the candlelight.

The game continues. It seems a bit relaxed now as only such a simple gesture is enough to warm things up. None of them would show they care. Masks had to be worn, feelings must stay hidden, that’s how it's supposed to be, or is it?

Ed wins again. He wonders if he has ever been this excited before, both feeling the thrill of taking two wins in a row and getting to undress Oswald again. His mind already fantasizing about the piece of clothing he'll choose. 

"You can't be serious." he whispers, disappointed to see Oswald take off his other cufflink.

Oswald doesn’t answer again. He smiles and draws the next round. He may be thinking he has Ed caught up, but he also might be very wrong as he has now set up an example that Ed would much likely follow.

And boy did he follow...

It finally is Ed's turn to take off something and, of course, he takes Oswald's idea by taking off his left leather glove and puts it right next to his cufflinks, but not before he could sneak a slap on Oswald's outstretched hand.

"You are playing dirty."

"So are you."

The game becomes painfully predictable. It's getting ridiculous. By each round, one of them has one less button, or they even take off a shoelace. It would go beyond forever for one of them to undress.

Ed is filling dizzy. He is quite sure the alcohol is getting the best of him. The room is spinning around and his mind is lacking in speed. But then as a result of Oswald's sloppy drinking, few disrespectful red drops slip down from those soft wet lips and make their mark on his expensive shirt.. Ed can feel his heart whining. He struggles to fight off his eyes. He either quickly runs away **right now** , or think about what he really wants to do..  
  
Ed doesn't notice his head has tilted on one side _..Just how much would you like to lick that out again, gently at first, and then violently shove your tongue inside._ The thought of it sends shivers down his spine and he excuses himself, stumbling towards the bathroom as fast as he can.

The wine in his veins not helping at all to push his desires away. His mind is pressuring him to take a deep, deep breath and fight it. But, something else is proposing bending the man over that very table, grabbing his throat and fucking him senseless. The though fastens his pulse. He barely resists touching himself.

He has to play the game.. He has to WIN the game. Have those pale eyes of his _beg._

 

Oswald peeks at Ed’s cards while he’s gone. It's fine, this one's a win. It's difficult to take a guess at how much time has passed when intoxicated. He can tell that a couple of songs had switched. A part of him considers maybe he should go after Ed. He misses him already.

He misses his mind too.. aaand his balance. Suddenly he’s on the ground. His shoulder hurts and he wants his drink again. But there is no use fighting to get up, his legs cannot comprehend the amount he has drunk altogether from the beginning of the night.

Perhaps he should have toned it down a bit.

Having heard a falling noise, Ed storms out of the bathroom, his hair is messier, his pants still on but his boxer briefs are in his hand. They are green, like.. the brightest green Oswald had ever seen, even brighter than every single one of Ed’s suits.

Still, predictable.

There is a slight hint of excitement when he sees Oswald on his back and murmuring to himself, shoes off and traces of red starting from his lips and making a mess on the carpet. 

 

Oswald is beyond starting a fight with his eyes. He has given up. It's obvious by now much Ed loves to tease him, and he just had to step it up with the briefs. Ed closes the distance between them, throwing his boxers on Oswald's reddish face as he approaches.

Oswald is not fighting it back, one might say he likes it. Ed climbs into his lap, hands intertwining tightly and pressing them down on the ground. He bends down, an inch above Oswald's covered face and snatches the briefs away by grabbing them with his teeth. He also might have bitten his lip in the process.

"How did you know I won that one?"

Ed presses their lips together in a demanding kiss, captivating all of what Oswald has to offer. It’s such a treat watching the man's desperate attempts to kiss back while keeping up with Ed's intense pace.

Even taking the time to undress seems like a waste of time now. To back away from Oswald's inviting lips is impossible at this point. At least until Oswald storms upwards and rolls them over to end up on top of Ed. That’s when Ed notices his hat, right beside them on the ground.  
  
“Oswald, can you-” he realizes he can't reach that far.

".. Oswald, Oswald.. can't you do anything on your own??"

"I believe I can strip you down..alll on my own."

"Ed, do you think just because I'm drunk that I'm automatically stupid? Nouu, noo. This isn't a novel with " _there was only one bed_ ". I have my own bed, okay? And it would be gratefully appreciated if you could help me.. to my room."

"Oh! You sure you want to do that? Might label you as the _loser_ and me as _the winner_."

"Nice try, a reaally nice, nice try, Ed. But the joke's on you, you can't bait me because I’m drunk! It happens a lot and I can control..some of it. So, now I’m am telling you to stop.. and help me to my room, please?

Oswald completely contradicts himself and leans close, enough for Ed to smell his cologne. The satisfying smell losing in the battle with the wine and whiskey combined breath. Ed grabs him down to smudge the messed up mascara around his eyes.  
  
"Honesty hour. Why did you come to my room tonight?"

"I saw you.. talk to men I talked to. Why?"

"I was trying to do my job, we ARE on a mission right?"

Okay, he manages to slip off of that one, kinda.

"Why did you look at my cards?"

"Trying to establish my win.. I didn't.. change them or-" Oswald can barely keep his eyes open.

"Ohh so you did..."

"It's not like you had a doubt, come onn, of course I would look.. Hell, you would look at mine!"

"..It's true."

"Exactly my point."

The words of Oswald's mouth are barely understandable. Ed is aware enough to label himself as drunk, but the other man.. He's a mess. Ed gently touches his cheek.

"Oswald.."

"Huh.."

"What color is your underwear?" Ed says, fingers admiring the sudden outline in his cheekbones as he smiles.

"I am.. blue and red combined, I am the best color.. It's pretty much my color.." Ed cannot resist but smile watching Oswald drunkenly trying to come up with a riddle, a thing he cannot do even sober. "..and I don't have an 'E' in me.. but I would very very much.. love to.."

They kiss again, and it's not gentle. It's fast and impatient, probably even painful as Ed's hand is now grabbing and biting fiercely. Oswald feels as he will suffocate any moment but still finds some a way to slip a hand down on Ed.  
  
Ed considers refusing at first but then, of course, gives up on the temptation. Oswald finds what he’s looking for, elated to find him aching hard, probably even hurts. He wraps as much around the still-clothed length as he can, grip tight and strong, and moves up and down with rising speed. Ed immediately tenses on the contact. He tightens his hold on Oswald’s lips, letting his teeth bite and his tongue finding its way deep inside.  
  
It doesn’t take him long to let out some deliciously desperate noises. Both of their lips are covered in traces of blood, hands wrapped angrily tight. Oswald pleads to god he remembers everything happening at this moment. He tries savoring every single detail of Ed’s expressions, his arced up brow, his panting lips, the way he squeezes his eyes in pleasure.. He comes in his pants very quickly, squeezing Oswald's face and whispering his name. The spill roughing the material around Oswald’s hand. Without a word, Ed rolls them over with every intention of giving Oswald the same treatment. Except he is not up for it.   
  
It's been quite the night already. All Oswald wants now it's to put an end to it. His body needs some rest.

 

They barely manage to walk up to Oswald's room. The entire hotel is quiet and empty, lights turned off in the hall and the music from downstairs long gone.

Ed helps Oswald change and cleans his sore lip. As Oswald throws himself on the bed and requests the light off, Ed places his phone on the nightstand and doesn't forget to take the bottle of liquor he finds in the cabinet, just in case Oswald gets a _funny_ idea.

"I'm going to lock you up and take the key, okay? You need to rest. Call me in the morning on..." then he spills out a number very very fast hoping Oswald doesn’t hear and remember it properly and rushes outside to lock his door. He plans on keeping the key to himself, purely because knowing Oswald he would get up very early and who knows maybe even try to reach for some alcohol again.

Just as he enters his room, he is devastated that his phone is ringing. How the hell did he hear him well in that state?

"Ed.. I am drunk, not stupid."

Ed smirks and the phone call is over.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suppose for safety purposes they would often change numbers :)


	5. Surrounded by people he doesn't know

It's soo early. But Ed's phone won't stop ringing. It takes a while before he becomes aware of it.

"Ed, can you _please_ unlock my door.. _please_?"

"Mmm, I like you begging.. Do it again."

"Edward Nygma unlock me this instant!!"

Ed ends the call. He struggles to get up and puts on the first thing he reaches. Any possible encounter in the hallway would be an unwelcome one.

 

"Finally! Do you know how long I have been trying to reach you?"

Ed yawns two times in the same minute.  
  
"What's the rush?

Oswald stands before the big mirror and does some last minute checkups on his hair and make-up. He signals Ed to pull the curtains.

"We have a lot to do today. Steve called. Breakfast at 10."

The room is illuminated by the bright morning sun.

 

"I thought you did dinners for business?"

Oswald's eyes switch between the two pairs of cufflinks in his hands, looking indecisive.

"Ed may I remind you we are here to negotiate. There are no shovels in the trunk."

Ed scoffs and relaxes on Oswald's bed, wiggling his long legs on the edges.

"Put the green ones."

Oswald smiles and complies.

"I like your room, so, much, betterrr.."

Their eyes meet in the mirror's reflection and a small grin forms on Oswald's face.

"So, what time should I be ready?"

Oswald raises his wrist to look at his watch.

"In about.. half an hour."

Ed jumps on his feet and goes towards him, panicked.

"Are you kidding me? I need for my hair. It's a mess today."

"Good. I would much, much rather have you.. like this" He buries a hand in Ed's hair messing it up even further. His morning hair is always a mess, which is on the contrary of what Ed wants it to be. He grabs Oswald’s hand and uses his other one to pull him in a kiss.

He can tell Oswald is holding back.

"Ed, not now."

"I liked you better when you were drunk."

Oswald doesn't respond, he sneaks away from his embrace and hurries to the correct the makeup around his lips.

"Scared I would mess up your face?"

"As a matter of fact, yes, and you should go get ready too. Victor will be here any moment."

"Oh well, I better hurry up then. We wouldn't want 'Mr Zsasz' to think there is something between us now are we?"

"What would you call us, then?

"Oswald.." Ed walks towards him. " ..There is absolutely.." shamelessly grabs hard on his noticeable erection, making Oswald stare in shock "..nothing, between us." then continues to tease around the outline of the bulge. "..right?" Perhaps if he wasn't squirming so much, Oswald could have convinced his eyes in looking away. He's trying his best to maintain an expression without giving away something he might regret.  
  
With a big obnoxious smile on his face, Ed lets him go and walks out without another word.

 

Somehow, Ed manages to be ready in exactly thirty minutes. The problem is there is nobody in Oswald's room, he is not answering his phone, no cars waiting outside. Where are they? He doesn't know what room Zsasz is staying so he can't reach out for him..

Did Oswald leave him behind? Ed was precisely on time and rushed like crazy, even put on two different pairs of socks.

Angry, he goes back to his room and picks up a newspaper from the front desk on the way.

Now that he has plenty of time, he spends a few hours rearranging his hair and solving puzzles in the newspaper, from time to time checking up on the news channel hoping for some news on Oswald's meeting. He has no idea what place the meeting is being held at.

 

Lunchtime comes along and there is still no word from Oswald. A part of him is becoming worried.

He goes downstairs in one of the restaurant places, and after a nice serving, hurries for a much-needed drink. The bar in this hotel seems to be a lot more sophisticated than the other one before.

A man approaches him and tries to rub his forearm.

"You look like you need some company."  
  
Ed considers changing his mind. Maybe it isn’t as sophisticated as he thought.

"And you look like the company I don't need."

Having been shut down quickly, the man retreats.

 

"Martini, two olives."  
  
Oh, here we go again. Ed's not surprised at all.

"Another one, please." he taps the empty glass nervously on the bar surface.

"Riddler, right?"

He could tell from far away that this one would also try to start a conversation. He’s been eyeing Ed down since he entered in sight.

"I had heard you were staying here. Would be lying if I said I wasn't hoping to run into you."

Ed takes his new drink and looks at this bold man, but still in a way.. respectful.  
  
"You friend of Oswald's?"

"..And I thought you tell each other everything.."

He does have a point. Who is this man? He's different than the typical hit on guys Ed normally deals with.

"Who are you then? ..There is no other way you would know we are here."  
  
After the incidents in their first hotel, they kept it private on the next staying destinations. Oswald’s doing, not Ed’s. Ed would never really get enough attention and much less likely be the one to purposefully push it away.

"Steve. Penguin's ..associate." He puts the accent on the last word and reaches for a handshake.

Steve? As in the ‘Steve’ Oswald was supposed to meet? Breakfast may be long over but Oswald is nowhere to be seen. Ed hesitates but accepts his hand.  
  
"You know who I am." Oswald said they are building negotiations so Ed decides it’s for the best to not brush him off, at least not in his usual cruel way.

"How's business with him? Does he treat you well?" The olive in his drink definitely didn't require the amount of provocative licking it received.

Ed smirks "Is that what interests you?"

"I can offer.. everything you wish for, much more than _anyone_.."

Ed chuckles and takes a long sip. ' _There you go_ ' he thinks.

The man leaves a 50 dollar bill on the counter and finishes the rest of his drink at once.  
  
"I- .. we, could use a genius mind like yours. Think about it."

Steve takes a few steps and turns around to check if Ed's looking back at him.

He's not.

 

Just as he closes the door behind him, his phone starts ringing. Shame. Ed decides to enjoy his ringtone instead. Soon after the unanswered call, he has a visitor.

"Oh? Come on in Oswald."

Ed appears to be calm, and since he’s not supposed to be calm, Oswald is freaking out even more.

"Oh? Where's your phone?"

He rushes inside without asking. And Ed doesn't mind. Casually lounging on the bed, newspaper in hand, avoiding eye contact... He's pissed more than what Oswald predicted.

"Please hear me out. Steve said-"

"Give me food, and I will live. Give me water, and I will die. What am I?.."

Ed presses the pen on his lips and looks up at Oswald who's staring with a blank expression, confused, his mouth slightly open.

"Fire. These are too easy."

Oswald walks over to his bed.

"Ed.. I understand you are mad-"

"Why would I be mad?"

"Steve said just the two of us, and if I told you this you wouldn't listen so I had to sneak out.. And then he fucking sent me his assistant.. Oh and also for not answering your calls.."

Ohh! So Steve baited Oswald in leaving Ed behind so Steve himself can offer Ed partnership. Slippery.  
  
"I didn't call."

"..Oh? Those fifteen calls weren't from you?"

Ed looks at him again, eyes sniper hard.

"I lost my phone."

Oswald somehow finds that hard to believe, and the fact that he spots Ed's phone on the nightstand right next to his bed, it's not helping at all. Ed, on the other hand, having a revenge-like logic, decides not to inform Oswald about Steve's proposition.. If Oswald won't tell Ed everything on time, then Ed won't tell him as well.

"It's safer for you to stay away sometimes. Haven't you thought about maybe someone getting a hold of you to try to blackmail me?"

"So that's what you wanted to do? Protect me?" 

"Of course. When they request just two men on the table, every other present excess becomes a target."

Ed can see how this makes sense, but a part of him, probably his ego, still won't let go.

"But Zsasz isn't a nice excess blackmail material?"

"Well, I have to have some sort of security."

That doesn't have the effect Oswald hoped for.

"You don't feel secure with me?” Ed throws the newspaper away. “Is that what you are saying?"

"No! I do, but you are not just a 'security'.. You are better than that."

Oswald sits on the bed. He takes Ed's hand and covers it with his own. 

"Go on.."

"You know you help me a lot, like.. A LOT and it's an absolute 'pleasure' to have you around."

Ed smirks and puts a hand over Oswald's. A little praising wouldn't be of any harm. And Oswald knows it.

"..What eelse?"

Oswald signs. "And I would choose you over Victor."

Ed seems elated now. He plants a kiss on the hand under him.

"Seriously? ..On Victor?"

"It freaks me out how he just obeys everything you say."

"..That's his job."

Ed rolls over on the other side of the bed and rushes to open the front door, signaling Oswald to leave.

"He is literally paid to do that."

"Would you mind? I have to get ready for the game night in two hours."

"Fine."

 

The ballroom is full. Groups of people laughing and a soothing champagne aroma under the dim lighting, cigarettes, and waiters rushing between the smoke.

Oswald is surrounded by people he doesn't know. All of them desperately trying to get his attention by bragging or asking too much. He keeps peeking on the entrance door, patiently waiting for Ed. Yes, he's waiting for him. They have business to do here. Nothing else.

And there he spots Zsasz, pushing through the crowd. The blue lighting making his approach more dramatic than necessary.

"Boss, Steve gave his feedback on the meeting this morning.."

"..Yes?!"

"He.. refuses everything you discussed, he says you totally missed his points and-"

"What are you talking about? All we discussed were _his_ points!!"

"I don't know he.."

Zsasz continues to talk but Oswald isn't listening anymore. His attention switches on the man on the bar. Is that a martini? His stomach turns upside down, it’s a reaction he is quite used to when looking at him.

And then.. he gets an idea.

"Victor, does Steve like.. boys or girls?" his eyes narrowed.

"Both."

"Are you sure?"

"Boss all that time you sent me spying on him.. I've seen enough, trust me, he likes em both!"

Oswald smirks. He approaches with zero hesitation.

"Ed, I’m going to need you to do something."

"Anything."

"It's not what I would normally ask.."

"What is it Oswald?"  
  
Ah, that face ..Now he hesitates.

"You know, Steve rejected us, and he kind of has a large following and it's too risky to fight him right now seeing how there is a lot more to do in such short notice-"

Ed impatiently raises his hand.

"What about him? I'll find a way eventually. Nothing to worry about.." he corrects his hat.

"..I think I may have found a way."

"Aand it has to do with me?"

"..Yes."

"I'm listening."

Oswald signs, not quite sure if he should say it. "Would you be comfortable to kind of.. I don't know, get under his skin? **NOT** literally." He doesn’t like how it sounds said out loud. And Ed finds it funny.. Oswald must be getting real desperate.

"You want me to seduce the guy?"

"..Well yes."

Ed says nothing, he reaches for his drink swallowing as much as he can in an attempt to impress Oswald who has guilt written all over his face.

"I just.. I know how you can be quite charming when you want to.."

"You think I'm charming?" he takes an olive from his drink and licks it repeatedly.

Oswald swallows hard trying to force some confidence back on his face. It can be fake he doesn't care, but it's damn hard while being targeted like that.

"Yes."

It's quiet for a minute, both seem lost for words. Oswald waves the barkeep to bring both of them a refill of Ed's current drink.

"I’m sorry, Ed, I don't know what I was thinking, never mind okay?"

"No no, it’s fine. I’ll do it."

"..You will?"  
  
Ed is not quite sure he should say this, buut..

"Sure, he’s not that bad looking. I met him this afternoon."

"You met him!?.."

"Yes, on lunch, remember how you ditched me on lunch?"  
  
There is so much he wants to say at once, as much as there is floating in his mind.

"..I didn't ditch you, It was work Ed, you don't need to risk every time, when did he-"

"I want to, Oswald! You **can't** make that decision for me. Just because you order everyone around doesn't mean you get to order _me_  around. I’m not your employee." his glance looks for Zsasz in the distance.

"Oh, I forgot. We are business partners, right?"

"Yeah, sure. Business partners who suck off each other every now and then. Just like last night, right?" A teasing thumb plays with his lip.

"..What?!" Oswald whispers eyes open wide in shock. He looks around to check for any ears near them and then snaps Ed’s hand away. His mind running a thousand miles in a second, he was drunk yes, but feels positive he would have remembered if such a thing had happened..

"..I mean we can always refresh your memory. I understand you were kind of lost."

Oswald is quiet, his mouth open but wordless. He can't tell if Ed's just joking around or he is being serious. He does remember vividly about lying down and his own hand jerking Ed off, but that's about it.

"It's okay If you don't remember, I know you had your hands full, or yet again, your mouth." he laughs at Oswald's uncomfortable look. Is that a blush? Makes him wish it happened even more. "Relaax, I'm just fucking with you."

"Enjoyed my reaction, Ed?"

"I did yes."

"I am going to have to ask you to stop. And you are definitely not fucking with me."

Ed takes a sip. His glass is already half empty. "You are so easy."

Oswald leans closer on Ed's ear, whispering. "I don't know. I don't remember me finishing in _three_  minutes at all."

It's Ed's turn to feel uncomfortable now. He blinks fast, doing his best to avoid Oswald’s stare. "..Three minutes and thirteen seconds..."

"Oh pardon me. Three minutes and thirteen seconds."

There is about a feet space between them. Hands close on the counter.

"You would probably beat that."

"Is that a challenge, Ed?"

"Oh yes!" Ed's voice is low and serious. He's taking this seriously.

"As for our Stevie here, I saw the way he looked at me.. Consider the job done."

Ed finishes his drink at once and stands, ready to leave. There is a grip on his forearm. "Ed.. I don't have to worry about this, right?"

They touch again. Is Ed overthinking it or are they especially touchy tonight.. One of his fingers stops on Oswald's chin.

"Oswald, are you jealous?" 

"I most certainly am **not**."

He takes off his hand. 

"Good. I wouldn't want you to be jealous over a kiss or few."

Oswald grabs him again, grip firm, almost brutal.

"You kissed him!?!"

"No. But I will.." Ed laughs out loud. The fury in Oswald's eyes is the most beautiful thing he has ever seen.

"..Don't act surprised if it goes there.. You are the one who asked me to do this. Plus I think you are quite busy yourself, right?" His head hints in Zsasz's direction.

"Edward I swear.."

Oswald lets go of him, feeling empty already as he watches him leave.

"Nothing behind my eyes Ed!! You hear me?" He points on the ground when Ed turns around to wink at him. "Just here!!"  
  



	6. The one to beat

He hasn't peeled his eyes off him the entire night.

All he can focus on are those long lean legs, a hand halfway in the pocket, tie slightly misplaced, statement hat boldly put on.

Oswald may be the sole reason Ed is doing this, but he can't shake off a feeling the man is enjoying this a bit too much. He's been talking and smiling and flirting for the entire night.

Oswald finally finds the strength to turn his back on the pair and lean on his own table. There must be something else to put his mind on. Or at least his attention.

Having noticed he can be talked to again, Zsasz slides around the table, coming closer.

"Steve is never going to fall for that."

He might not. He was smart enough to manipulate his way in meeting Ed alone. He should be smart enough to figure out this is a cheap trick. Oswald figures maybe it's for the best. It's not real but it bugs him the wrong way. He glances over his shoulder on both men again. Who knew Ed could act so realistically.. And who is to tell he hasn’t ever acted towards Oswald as well. And that's why there should never be anything _too real_  between them. Costs too much for a few minute pleasure. Not worth it, at least not in his current mindset.

"You reaally shouldn't look now."

Zsasz doesn't look too pleased to say that. He has a bad feeling about it, and with a fast bumping in his chest, Oswald turns around only to be shook by the sight. Ed has stepped too far now. The pair is kissing, hands on cheeks and everything.

Oswald gives Zsasz _the look_  and immediately leaves, not looking back again for all the money in the world.

 

Ten minutes later and there is a knock on his door followed by a sudden entrance. Oswald stands right before his mirror, doesn't look behind, hand busy carrying a shiny glass of wine.

Zsasz nods and leaves the two men alone, probably delighted he is not required to stay as he's well aware of what's about to happen.

Ed, however, does not look worried at all. He gets closer and places his hands on Oswald's shoulders, carefully exploring around like he's afraid to touch him properly.

"Well done."

He bends down slightly, enough to press his lips on Oswald's ear and he seems surprised that he's denied. That look warns of trouble.

"Plan is off. And I want you back to Gotham immediately in the morning." Oswald steps away from Ed's hands, circles him and opens the door. A hand is signaling to leave.

"Why? He completely bought it." Ed’s eyes follow him. He doesn't move. "He might have not, but since Zsasz grabbed me in front of everyone there, you might want to talk to him about the grabbing, by the way, Steve is pretty convinced I'm trying to make you jealous. And that's what he wants as well."

"Yes, I think so too."

Ed steps closer, guilt written all over his face and it suits on those big puppy eyes so well.  
"Please. I can do this."  
  
He separates Oswald's firm grasp on the door and carefully closes it. "Don't break this off now."  
  
Oswald sighs, looks down for a moment and then right back up. "Alright." A hand is touching him, slowly making its way up. "It's just good business after all." the soothing hand freezes in the spot. And it doesn’t have to retreat since Oswald does it for him. He opens the door again, eyes tied on the ground.

"Yes, business partners.. that happen to arouse each other once in a while." Ed murmurs raising an eyebrow. At least he actually leaves this time.  
  
Oswald still doesn’t feel like a winner in this confrontation. And especially _not_ when he looks down on his pants and realizes why Ed just said that.

He slams the door hard, hoping Ed would hear.

   


***

 

The night is still young. Barely a cloud in the sky and freezing cold.

Ed stands in front of the mirror checking his outfit from every possible angle, admiring what he sees. There is a knock on his door and soon he is in a car headed to a nightclub he is supposed to meet with Steve in. He kind of regrets missing the game night at the hotel but he is well aware he's not the one pulling the strings here.

The club is close to the hotel so the ride takes about 10 minutes. It's crowded and loud, people bumping into each other on purpose in the limited space. Ed immediately hates all of them.

He looks around to see a familiar face. He's quite late so Steve should be here already. First off he makes sure the security details are in place and all possible exits are covered. Next off, he makes sure he knows where the bar is.. definitely not a part of the plan, but perhaps Oswald is to blame for his recent _fond of alcohol_  behavior.

The next is a blur. Ed remembers getting a drink, going to the DJ to protest on the shitty song and he remembers Steve too. He was with a woman. Ed can't exactly picture her face, but he knows she wore a bright red lipstick and dark eye makeup, provocative clothes to match too. And if that wasn’t enough, she continued to clinger herself on Ed like he owed her. Suddenly Ed does not feel very well. In fact, he can't even feel his head, or legs, or anything.. Steve keeps pushing him to go to his place and Ed keeps on denying and the moment he feels like the man is being dangerously stubborn on persuading him, he calls on his guards. He needs to go home.

   


***

 

Oswald on the other hand, is having quite the boring night. He couldn't resist getting another bottle from downstairs. A glass after another and the bottle is already half empty. He's absolutely loving the way the alcohol burns in his throat.

He hears a knock. It's Zsasz. They exchange a look indicating everything is under control.

They have mastered the _look language_  and even though they act so innocent, somewhere deep down both of them think that’s cool.

Oswald sighs deeply and hands Zsasz a taste of the wine then heads on the big window. The night sky is really something to look at tonight.

"He is doing this for you, you know?"

He joins him by the window gesturing a hand across his face probably because Oswald liked his room pleasurably warm tonight. He looks aside to see Zsasz holding the glass up to his face apparently observing the sweet drink. Okay, a weird man. But what else is new. The guy stole a whole casino machine and rented a car just to carry it inside.. It came as a surprise when he  agreed to spend the night in Ed's room to make sure he's alright.

"Are you not coming downstairs?"

How can he. Ed is probably out there partying his life out and Oswald is just sitting here worrying for him like some desperate housewife. But then again, the wine he chose this time really is _that_  good.

Zsasz raises a questionable eyebrow.

"Gambling is only fun when Ed is the one to beat." Oswald says with a bitter smile. The glass in his hand is empty in a single take.

   


***

 

The clock on the bedside table shows 3am when loud bumping wakes him up. There is also a voice accompanying it. It seems like Ed, but it doesn't sound like him. Oswald hurries to the door and lets the stumbling man in.

"Where the hell have you been?"

Ed doesn't answer. He walks past Oswald like he owns the place.

"It's so hot in here.. God.."

Ed takes off his coat and throws it carelessly to Oswald without looking at him. He annoying hangs it and turns to the man now fallen on the bed. Ed looks drunk. Or drugged. Oswald can't decide which one.

Cold sweat trace down his forehead. Eyes tied on the ceiling. Only such a figure can find a plane white surface that interesting.

Oswald is not sure how to start a conversation with him or maybe he should go seek help.

"How much did you drink?"

"I'm just.. tipsy at best."

 _So clearly not_   Oswald thinks. Can't say he blames him though.

"You should have called, you know I would have-"

"You would have what? You knew Oswald.. and you didn't even check up on me!" Oswald can feel his heart clutching on Ed's whiny voice.

"That's not true and you know it."

It's quiet. Ed grabs a pillow. He rubs his face roughly into it.

"You wouldn't be here if you truly believed that." Oswald walks closer. The music from downstairs blasted louder for a minute, or was that just the silence between the both men.

Ed puts his hands calmly on the side, his eyebrow make up almost fully smudged.

"I'm here because Zsasz is in my room. That fact that you decided to send _him_  to what.. look after me?" 

Oswald feels shivers looking at Ed's smile, genuinely lost and empty. Can this man hear himself? 

"Do you have a bed to offer?" Ed locks eyes on Oswald. "I can be a **very**  good boy. You like good boys, Oswald?"

 _Ohmygod_. Oswald swallows and bends his fists together. Is it getting a little hot in here? As if it wasn't hard enough to resist before, Ed is now spreading his legs as wide as possible and letting out soft gasps. His posture inviting and warm.  
  
Oswald is aware he's getting visibly distracted. Oh god, this man. He considers giving in on his wants to get on him right now, pin him down and devour that mouth that likes to talk a lot. He can't tell when he got so close until he feels Ed's hand on his thigh and watches him press his lips together. How is it that Ed can be such a tease, even in this current state.

"Perhaps.."

It always seems to start like this. Ed is a talented flirt and Oswald no matter how much he tries, he can't fight his hands off him. He roams along Ed's chest feeling his heart speed up, before fingers finally rest on his collar button. Ed sighs sharply when he feels the buttons on his shirt being undone one by one and hot breath caress the skin around his neck. He wants more. He cannot wait for Oswald to finally place his lips on him.. So why doesn’t he?

Ed notices something is not right. He opens his eyes annoyingly and watches Oswald's closeness briefly disappear. Why is he backing off?

"Lipstick I suppose?"

Ed looks down on the red marks on his shirt and remembers. All he can do right now is breath out, real deep and slow. He captures Oswald's arc in the eyebrows. "Shame you don’t usually get me off when you get me hard."

"That depends on how often I get you hard.." Oswald slides away from the bed, eyes shockingly open. Deep down even though he doesn't know what exactly happened in the club, he knows he wants a piece of what Ed took. Maybe it's some kind of an honesty serum. Do those things even exist..

"You know the answer to that."

Oswald presses his lips together and squeezes, hard, trying to hold back the urge to smile. There isn’t any other appropriate reaction to all of this. This person he knows all too well, has another person's lipstick on his shirt, however is now spread out on his bed, does not want to get up and claims he wants to stay here.

"Ed. I'm going to need you to fuck off. Okay?" He tries to be soft, but it comes out completely otherwise instead.

Ed raises his head again. He can't believe what he just heard. "Fine." He gets up lazily and rushes towards the door when he hears Oswald call out his name to stop. He does stops, but does not look back.

"No! I gave you a chance Oswald and you blew it. Understand?"

"Um yea sure, I just wanted to hand you your coat back."

Ed turns around and accepts Oswald's hand. Guess he should have turned around a bit sooner.

Oswald smirks hinting he's the one who claims this round as a winner. Since Ed will not stop playing, then Oswald might as well.. win.

"She was blonde." Ed smirks back. "And veery cute."

And with that, the door shuts behind him.

It's easy stumbling on every step he takes down the hall when he knows Oswald is peeking through the peephole.  
  
Also he has no idea if the woman was really blond, but what he **is** sure about is that Oswald already doesn't like her.. at all.  
  



	7. Back and forth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please make sure you are comfortable with the last few added tags before reading. :)

His curtains are red, and when illuminated by the bright morning sun, so is his room. And so is that mark on Ed.

Oswald lazily rubs his eyes, refusing to move an inch away from his bed. It's very early and he hasn't slept much, but he’s lucky enough to even get some rest after the events from the previous night.

And that's why he hates mornings. The thought of yesterday comes barging in, owning every concentrated brain cell he has left.

He wonders what stupid shit is Ed going to put him through today.

And man was he in for a treat...

 

Not long after the morning coffee, he has a visitor, and it's exactly who he hoped it would be as soon as he heard the knocking.

"Ed! I thought I smelt you around."

"What do I smell of?" Ed follows him inside, roams around and then finally sits down on a couch.

"Desperation." Oswald pushes the door closed, not minding the loud slamming.

"I might want to change my cologne then."

"You might want to change your attitude." Oswald tries to ignore him, keeps his face down pretending he's busy with files on the nightstand.

He can clearly see Ed in the corner of his eye, twitching the ends of his gloves. Is he making Ed nervous? ..Something to be proud of.

"I want you to know, someone was onto me.. last night. I can barely remember anything. I think it's a clear case of drugging, which-"

"Great!" Oswald cuts him off enjoying the surprised face he provoked. "We find out who it is then put his head on a platter, you have to admit it was getting a little dull around here."

Ed gets up to get a little closer and sits on the bed, right next to Oswald. His attention falls on the piles of paper all around the room, especially those on the nightstands. He remembers when he used to actually work for Oswald and be his right-hand man. He had plenty of files to sort out for him every single day and he always completed his job efficiently.

As he watches those busy hands, Ed feels a sudden urge to take them between his and just hold it there, maybe gently squeeze, just to satisfy the want in his chest. But, he drowns it down, like almost every time something inside wants him to. That's not what he came here for, it's time to get back on track.

"Oswald I want to be clear.. there _was_ one woman I crossed paths with" Oswald doesn't need to hide the obvious muscle tension but he tries anyway "..She was disruptive, but I kept my distance."

"Why should that be any of my business Ed? Do what you want."

Ed's eyebrows instantly arch, his mouth left open. He was **not** expecting that.

"Hm I don't think we should pretend you wouldn't have gotten yourself on top of aall this" shamelessly points to himself" if you juust haven't spotted that red mark, right here was it?" he touches his unbuttoned collar, finger stroking the skin around his collar bone, chaining Oswald's eyes.

That look, that one particular look that makes his heart want to jump out of excitement.. Oswald, whose eyes seem so bright today, almost too bright. He craves a closer scent of him, to take a deep breath while buried in his neck, then bite anything he can reach, show him who's boss and make him _whine_  while at it.

But to his horror, there is a noise coming from the bathroom, suggesting pouring water.. The shower, perhaps.

Ed freezes in the spot..

"Who is in there?" He tries chasing Oswald's eyes but the man keeps looking away.

"Why do you care?"

Oh, Ed is not to be played with, he's losing patience fast. He grabs Oswald by the collar and pulls him close, so close their quick breaths intertwine.

"Listen, Oswald, if you don't explain now, I SWEAR I’m going to kill whoever it's in there with my bare hands."

It’s been so long since Oswald had seen Ed this riled up and furious. If this doesn't prove he cares, probably nothing ever will.

Silence.

Ed lets him go, not realizing the man almost fell by the fast impact. All Ed cares about is finding out whoever it is on the other side of that door.

So he slams the bathroom door open and...

There is nobody there. Still, the water in the hot tub keeps running.

He starts looking around the huge bathroom. He hears a laugh.

Oswald leans on the door and watches amusingly. "Haven't you heard of timer hot tubs?"

Ed signs and lowers his head, regretting the last minute from the bottom of his heart.

"I hope you're happy."

"I didn't plan this, it's temperature based." Oswald lets his hands fall naturally. Oh, he’s happy for sure.

"I didn't plan last night either."

Oswald signals with his thumb. "Go, get ready for breakfast. I ordered scrambled eggs, I know how much you like them."

 

__

 

What an atmosphere for a morning. The downstairs restaurant is flooded and nosier than usual, perhaps because it's the weekend.

Ed can see his reflection in the big wine bottle right before him on the table. He corrects his hat quickly.

Oswald is sitting opposite of Ed and watches him be the diva he always is.

"So, Ed, is Steve a good kisser?" Ed's eyes peek on Oswald without as much as a glance. He mouths out a slow "Yes." and continues looking down on his plate, hoping that hurts a little.

"I bet. I hear he went home with quite the gang. You wouldn't happen to know any of them, would you?"

Ed signs, clearly signaling annoyance, as if Oswald wasn't aware of it already. Please, he wants this.. To make a fool out of Ed right here on the table in front of everyone. His whole crew is here and curious ears are already sharpening their way in. Ed even notices that particular face on Zsasz, probably desperate to grasp as much information as possible. 

"Of course not. But, Steve did gave me a key with a note, so I don't know I might go." Ed looks straight up in Oswald's face. He has his attention, except he is not reacting how Ed wants him to.

"Sounds nice."

Okay, either Oswald is enjoying his food a bit too much, or he really doesn’t care anymore. One of the two. And since his eggs look mildly burned, Ed's odds are not looking good.

 

__

 

"You're not going anywhere."

There it is. Phew, Ed got worried for a moment there. He should have guessed Oswald would come running in his room right after they finished their meal.

He's stranded on the feeling to grab him and do things they are not supposed to be doing right now..

"And how dare you say that in front of all of them?"

"Was that a bit too scandalous for your taste, Oswald?"

Oswald's breathing seems to stop for a second. It's that irresistible way Ed said his name. He figures.. it’s just a pawn in their power play.

"Shut. Up." he places his palm up, awaiting "And give me that key."

Ed is gloating. He shakes his head, hands firmly held behind his back, lips pressed hard and shivering in anticipation.

Oswald places his hands on Ed's chest, slowly moving up. "I can be very persuasive" He feels his hands pulse, synchronizing with Ed's heart. He looks up in Ed's gaze and for a brief moment, it feels like something else is taking over, something that is not a game, not a power play, not a casual flirt, but a very unique bond that none of them has the strength to move away from. Possibly too afraid to acknowledge what's really happening. Or maybe each man is waiting for the other's confession? Ed wonders if it's his turn now to be the one to step forward and say what he should have said so long ago..

Unfortunately, it's not what he thought. While the strange force of _something_  in his chest lures his mind, Oswald manages to sneak his hand behind his back and grab the key from his hand.

Ed is so disappointed. Merely because of that annoying smirk on Oswald, but for the most part.. he was so close to saying those hard three little words he had never said out loud before.

"It won't prevent me from going."

"But it would label me as a winner."

Oswald shakes the key before Ed's eyes just to tease him and slides his other hand a bit lower. He is being unusually straight forward in his message, taking Ed's tie off quickly and throwing it on the floor. "Since you are free, tonight's game night is in my room." Soo it wasn't one-sided, the _thing_  Ed felt before.

"Is it private?"

Oswald nods. There is no point following him outside. He won.. this one.

 

__

 

Ed is barging in Oswald’s room without a knock, just about an hour later. He’s in the office area so it takes Ed a minute to check room by room in the big apartment.

"You, are a fool."

"Ow.." Oswald dramatically puts a palm on his chest. Ed spots the key he wants in his left hand. So he must have been expecting him to come and play some more.

There is a slight noise in the room, like a soft quivering. Is that Ed's breathing? Why is he breathing like this? Oswald notices his own breathing has gotten worse too. Oh no, not now. Why is Ed looking at him like that? Also, he might want to try being more considerate with that playful tongue of his, sticking out and licking his lips like crazy.

Oh and also.. when has Ed approached him this close, both of his hands placed on the sides of Oswald's chair completely surrounding him, he’s getting down on his knees, splitting Oswald’s legs wide apart with his elbows. GOD have mercy on Oswald's lip, poor thing is taking all the pressure upon itself.

Ed looks up at Oswald who quickly escapes an eye contact and rests his head back on the chair, squeezing his eyes. He can tell what Ed’s intentions are.

"If you plan on doing this, could you, speed up a bit?"

"I wasn’t planning anything." Voice low and slow, just how Oswald likes it. His head rests on Oswald’s knees. "Do you maybe have, any requests?"

"Edward.. I'm done playing. Just-" he uncomfortably moves on the soft chair and his eyes land on the kneeling man in front of him. Ed's lips are aalmost there, hovering above his suddenly too tight pants and refusing to give him even the slightest contact. He tries holding his hands still but wants that touch so badly, to bury his fingers deep in Ed’s soft hair and then pull him down right where he wants him.

It's funny because Oswald knows exactly what Ed is doing and he still falls for it. Watching this prideful man dropped down before him it's so intoxicating.

"Would you be interested in-" Ed reaches forward for Oswald's hand, the one with the key in it. "Maybe-" Oswald takes back his hand, hesitating, and Ed stubbornly follows. "..shoving yourself ..inside me?" Oswald lets out an almost audible gasp and Ed uses it to grab his hand. "..inch, by, inch.. all the way, inside.. Perhaps you’d like that?" each word provoking Oswald on the scale where he’s actually glad Ed finally got his key back, he was soo close to using the situation and choking the life out of Ed..

Ed immediately stands up and calmly walks away, eventually turning around at the door to gloat a goodbye smile at Oswald. He must admit, he's a little surprised Oswald isn't fighting for it.

Why is he smiling as well?

Wait a minute.

"You baited a wrong key didn't you?" he rolls his eyes and Oswald's smile grows wider.

"Ed.. you can't play those games with me." he raises a hand showing off another key, the right one. "Now, I was going to ask you to come to our mission later, but now, I don't think that will be necessary. Leave."

A loud shut of the door and angry footsteps.

That's what they have become.

Ed is devastated by the humiliation.

It's well said don't hate the player hate the game, but what happens when you are the inventor?

 

__

 

Ed decides to step up his game. He takes time to prepare a plan and makes sure he's hidden outside his room before Zsasz comes to check up on him.

It's barely a minute before Zsasz rushes outside, informs Oswald on Ed's absence and a hoard of guards practically run up the stairs and rush in Oswald's room.

Ed is watching everything. He peeks from the corner on the left turn in the hall, just one room down. His black suit and absent hat make him harder to be recognized. He can sort of hear something, mumbling coming out of the room. All he needs is a confirmation everyone will be out on the lookout for him and Oswald is left alone in his room and NOT on the stupid mission he had planned. He decides to take a step closer.

 

_"And nobody hurts Ed!!"_

_"What if he fights back?"_

_"I don't care if he fucking ends your fucking lives, if I see a single scratch on him, you would hope he did! ...Bring him back. Unharmed."_

 

After hearing this, Ed rushes back to his hidden spot and watches the group of armed men exit Oswald’s room. As soon as he's sure every single one of them left, including Zsasz, he gets inside.

Oswald seems surprised to see him and doesn't quite know what to say. Ed walks up to him and takes his hands in his arms, holding reassuringly. Oswald smiles, appreciating the gesture but does not see what’s coming up next. Ed sneaks up a long, silky material and tries pushing Oswald's hands behind his back, obviously with the sole intention of tying him up. Noticing Oswald hesitates whether he should allow this, Ed leans and whispers in his ear asking to be trusted. So Oswald does, even though he remembers very vividly what happened the last time he put his fragile trust in Edward Nygma.

He is guided on the bed, pushed face down, and stripped down to his ankles. It's not the most comfortable feeling having a backside fully exposed to an arch-frenemy, but Ed's gloved hands feel amazing on him and he never wants them to stop moving like that.

"Take off your gloves." he asks but hears nothing in return. "Ed..?"

A loud smack. The room echoes as Oswald comes back to his senses. That took him by surprise, he’s still proud he had surprised down a whine.

"This is what you get if you answer incorrectly. Now.. question one-"

"Ed.. I did not agree to-"

"What made you decide to ask me questions whose answers you already know, in front of everyone? I’m talking about this morning."

Oswald bends his elbows behind his back, his wrists tied so hard he can’t even think of moving them. He makes an effort to wiggle around in the tight space, but it’s difficult as Ed is kneeling above him, knees on each of Oswald's sides. He is completely at his mercy.

"I did not.." Ed’s loud cough seems like the last warning he's going to get and Oswald's words stuck unspoken on his tongue. He wants him to lie and press down on him right now. Both of them clearly want it. "..know who went with Steve, I really didn't."

"You did." Ed says and delivers another ruthless slap on the same spot he slapped before. Red fingers slowly become more and more visible on the pale flesh. Oswald swallows back a scream, he hates that he enjoys this more than he should. And the way that gloved hand keeps stroking his skin after every slap is a sensation he never knew he needed.

"Next question." Ed claps his hands "My meeting with Steve tonight, why did it bother you so much?"

Seriously?

"Oh please, he just wants to lure you away without any security. We ARE on a mission, remember?"

Ed lowers down, places his lips on Oswald's ear. "No other reason?"

It's not like Oswald doesn't know what the other reason is, it's about not wanting to say it, and especially not now when Ed is testing out his limits like this.

"No..."

And there it is, another slap on the same exact spot, and this time, both men feel out of breath.

"This is going to take long isn't it?" By the way Ed says this Oswald concludes he's smiling. This sadistic bastard.

"Go on Ed! I can go allll night!"

What a sight it is. A very excited Ed rolling up his sleeves and taking his coat off, already sweating intensely, and an equally excited Oswald breathing hard in the sheets of the mattress, forehead pressed down. Ed bends down again getting in his space as far as he can.

"Why did you send Zsasz, of all people, to look after me the other night?"

"Now, that, is easy.." Oswald turns his head on the side to look straight at Ed "He's my top man."

Ed does not approve of that answer at all. He retreats back and delivers a slap so hard it earns him a loud moan from the desperate man below him. This reaction does not disappoint Oswald, he keeps shivering and panting and quietly asks for more, and _oh_  that anticipation of not knowing when the careful massaging hand he feels, is going to slap him hard again.

"Okay.. one more" Ed is not sure if even he himself can wait any longer, much less a whole another minute for this last question.. Oswald better answer it fast.. "You do realize, Oswald, all of my questions hold the same answer? Say it."

Of course he does. It's impossible not to know. Probably everyone he knows, already know it.. anyone who meets them, can quickly realize.. random people on the street.. can immediately tell..

"I.." Oswald can barely speak now, struggling to get even some air inside his lungs. "Another one.."

"You know, Oswald, for a man that doesn't like to be tied down and ordered around.. You sure do like to be tied and ordered around"  Ed must be real proud of his quote here.. "Context matters, doesn't it?" Oswald whines quietly again. "Oh, you want another question or..?"

"Ed ..come on."

"Oh no? You want some of these?" Both of his hands repeatedly tap on the already sore ass, barely even touching the skin just to tease the whinnying man, and then finally slaps him hard. Ed's hands begin to hurt now too, he wishes he had thought to bring in his cane, now that would have been perfect for this.

Oswald makes careful movements up and down on the mattress, desperate for some friction on his aching cock. He is so hard he can barely think right. And watching him move like that, it’s driving Ed crazy. Not one of them can take it any longer. Ed takes a pocket knife to free Oswald's wrists, admiring the marks by the strong knot, then steps aside to quickly flip him on his back and get on top of him again. Their lips crash together in a rough kiss, moans and whimpers escaping effortlessly, legs entwining, hands grabbing anything within reach.. Oswald feels Ed's whole body aligning on his, finally pressing down and then breathing hard close on his ear shell on purpose. His legs are shaking with want, the smooth feeling of soft silky sheets beautifully contradicting Ed’s competitive nature for dominance.

A hand impatiently attacks Ed's belt..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to cut it off right here, but it was getting pretty long already. It will continue right at this point in the next chapter.


	8. 101

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, make sure to check the last tags added in. If there is a sensitive topic for you, please don't risk reading.

At this moment, there is nothing else he would rather do. And that can be said for every single moment in his life. Feeling Ed's weight on him, being surrounded by him, since the man tense and enjoy himself at the same time.

It's incredibly painful when Ed slows down and closes up on his face. A hand gently touching his cheek. They just stay there, raged hot breaths struggling to calm down. It almost seems like Ed wants to say something, yet his pretty lips won't move, he keeps staring like he's hypnotized.

Oswald can't take this. Part of him fears Ed may be considering whether to go through with this, but his eyes state something else.

With a firm hold of Ed's shoulders, he's pulled down. And it's rough and desperate now. They kiss like they subconsciously want to make up for the brief seconds Ed stopped.

It's such a relief to see Ed give in with even more fever than before. Those trembling hands can't decide which part of Oswald's body to attack next. He wants to squeeze the man's face, hard, leaving red marks behind. He wants to press harder on him, tighter, until his lungs are empty and he’s begging for a breath. Ed can sense two nervous hands making their way down on him. The slow calculated movements stealing his full attention. One hand struggles to unbuckle his belt from an awkward angle, while the other one gives his ass a nice squeeze.

It's like they're pouring their anxiety into Ed as well.

Perhaps, it's a little surprising for him, Oswald showing any signs of sexual boldness.

Hips start to grind against each other, making the bed crunch with each trust. It's Ed who starts first and Oswald continues, grabbing onto him as his life depends on it. Can't even _think_  of stopping right now, or talking, or anything really.

Oswald stares at this perfect man above him. The only one who can make him feel like this, to make him near _crazy_  for more. He loves the way Ed's eyebrow arches in pleasure, so damn satisfying. Nothing but breathy moans in the silent room.

 

"I feeeel.. like I'm intruding."

Isn't he just the best? Zsasz. Just standing there, slightly bent in the waist for a better view of Oswald.

"Victor what are you- Ed! Get off me." he pushes the man away since he decided to ignore Oswald's reassuring pushing requests and keep looming over.

Ed gets up, slowly, eyeing Zsasz on the corner of his eye and corrects his shirt and belt. And it's not a fond expression.

"Fucking knock! Just.. get it in your head-" Oswald struggles to calm his breath and quickly puts on the nearest robe he reaches on the bed, covering himself. Zsasz isn’t listening anymore. He's on his phone with the biggest smile Oswald had ever seen on him. "What are you doing?" He gets up, stepping closer.

"Boss Imma tweet this, I have to-" Oswald grabs his phone and throws it across the room, fury practically thriving from his nose. "Or not.."

"I bet you go by @cockblocker_101" Ed murmurs and settles in front of a window, his back turned on the other men.

"Trying to hide something over there pal?" Zsasz raises his voice while Oswald face palms with an audible slap.

"I'm considering hiding your body." Ed's calmness is irritating enough to finally make Zsasz snap, but before he takes a single step, he's permitted by a hand on his arm.

"You are so lucky he-" he frees his arm with a single pull. Oswald looks done in. He keeps brushing his own face in shame.

"Victor, why are you here?.."

Zsasz takes a breath before saying anything. "A package for him exploded in his room, about five minutes ago." Oswald's eyes widen in shock while Ed doesn't show a sign he's even listening. "Aand you got an invitation to the hotel's meeting. Starts in an hour.

"Steve.." Oswald murmurs quietly. Since Ed didn't appeal to his request, Steve is after him now. He smiles. How _painfully_  predictable.

"Victor, head over to Steve's personal penthouse and arrange a meeting for tomorrow, Ed you and I will-"

"What meeting?! We are going to kill the son of a bitch." Ed has been listening after all. He strolls angrily.

"No. We can use this to blackmail him and get what we came here for in the first place." Oswald’s satisfactory smile is enough to assure Zsasz, but that doesn't appear to be Ed's agreeable face. "Don't fight me on this one, Ed. It's settled."

Is it? Who is to guarantee Ed will stick to the plan? Oswald better keep a close eye on him. Just as the man is about to open his mouth and protest, he changes his mind and peeks a smile. A pleasant one? Okay, a _very_  close eye.

Jumpy eyes drift from Ed to Oswald and back the other way. Zsasz never understood the keenness for their wordless stares, but after witnessing a couple of their _specific_  encounters since the beginning of the trip, one would think he would get the idea.

"Well.. I'm gonna go.." his voice uncomfortable, breaking the two men apart, both coughing while looking away.

"Victor, you'd recognize the wine from last night, right?" Ed fights the urge to stare back. He is really not good at acting. "Bring one. And take my suit while at it."

Oswald rolls his eyes approvingly as Zsasz rushes to pick up his phone on the way out.

"..bottle from last night?" Ed returns on his apparently favorite part of the room, the big windows, and beautiful red cashmere curtains. Oswald goes through his drawers, probably being indecisive on his cufflinks again.

"Don't start" he raises a hand "..He had an obligation on your drunken ass."

"..drugged."

Just as requested, a wine bottle and the new suit are here. The three of them share a quick drink together in complete silence. If there was a possible way to have a drink without having to raise the glass, it would be also completely motionless. Oswald's mood seems to finally lighten up as he's not hiding the pleased reactions after each sip he takes. Ed, however, barely manages to keep himself from commenting, although his expression says it all- he hates this one with a passion.  
  
Both Zsasz and Ed leave Oswald alone to prepare. Ed doesn't forget to wink and take a good look at the part of his robe covering a nicely slapped, red ass. God knows how he wishes to slap him again, right now. The thought makes him bite his lower lip as he carefully closes the door on his way out.

 

As soon as they are in the hall, Ed places a hand over Zsasz's shoulder in an obvious attempt to make him uncomfortable.  
  
"What's it like to be the third wheel Zsasz? Do you find it.. interesting?" to his surprise, he's not pushed away. Who knows if he will ever admit it, but Ed does admire this expressionless man. If he can keep up with Oswald's orders and all of his trademark schemes, then there must be something admirable there. He's not sure though if his praising opinions are shared, at least it's fairly obvious Zsasz would never put a hand on Ed. Simply because of Oswald.

 

Zsasz is the first one in the presentation room. He stands peacefully in the corner nearest to Oswald and Ed's supposed seats. As guests begin to occupy their places, his fingers shutter in anticipation. And there they are. Looking at them from a third perspective, it's so much easier to tell what's going on. They act so naturally and complimentary to one another. Oswald shakes his hand with a man they pass by and Zsasz immediately catches Ed's bitter smile. As they move on, Ed lowers to whisper in Oswald's ear and they share a giggle. The chemistry is off the carts. Look at them go, they act as they weren't moaning on top of each other just an hour earlier. On second thought, they act exactly like that. Like they're lovers. How do they not date? Is it really _that_  difficult?..

 

Everyone takes their assigned places.

Ed observes around carefully. He loves details. The room is bigger than the restaurant itself. Curtains pulled all the way down and the lights turned off. A man is standing on the stage-like area up front, surrounded by a bunch of people behind him and seems to be taking forever. Ed is sure the boring man announced his name before starting the speech. Shame he forgot it almost immediately.

Ed is bored. He knows Oswald is bored too. They don't care about the budget problems this hotel has, or the cook's stereotype they are dealing with and certainly not about the garbage pollution in a park near the hotel. Why are they invited here again? He sneaks a glance at Oswald, on his right. He's truly a professional at pretending he's paying attention. But Ed knows him. Oswald probably only agreed to go to this thing just so he could wear the new suit Zsasz brought him before. Also, at the end of the presentation there is a topic they are interested in, on town safety, so perhaps they'll hear some useful information on the main gang in this city- Steve's gang.

The only good thing about this whole situation is the drinks. A nice martini is always a good idea. He's curious and looks at what- why on Earth has Oswald ordered coffee.

His eyes fall on the side of his neck, the little part of skin peeking above the tightly knotted tie. Purple suits him so well. As if he can feel Ed gazing on him, Oswald lets his tongue explore around the straw, takes a bit of the thick white foam on top and licks the tip after every few full circles. Nobody drinks coffee like that.

Ed hates that he's so drawn to it. He slides his elbow on the table and leans closer on Oswald’s ear.

"If you keep licking that straw, we're not attending the 'town safety' part."

His whispering sends shivers down Oswald's spine. As much as he would like to keep doing it, now with the sole purpose of teasing Ed, he still needs to be present till the end. What can he do? Excuse both of them and head upstairs in the middle of a meeting?!  
Oh god..

"Just thought you should know.." Ed moves back on his place, looking around with a casual smile as if he didn't just sexually threaten his partner. He sneaks a glance on his pants. How is it possible to have such an easily triggered reaction on this man.. At least the room is darkened for the slide show.

But Oswald is not stopping. In fact, he now takes it to a whole new level, maintaining eye contact with Ed while working his tongue.

 

"Everyone, Mr Palmer.." Ed stands up, his hand is on the chest. Oswald's eyes close in shame." Oswald and I would like to be excused." Oswald would much rather comply than to cause a scene here. The problem is.. 'Mr Palmer' is not the man's name. Ed really undid himself.

"That's what happens when little people get permission to talk.."

"What did you say?" Oswald heads towards the source of the voice when he feels a strong grip on his forearm. This boils his blood even more than Ed himself. And that says a lot.

"Not now."

Everybody in the room is staring, they seem against them. Zsasz rushes on Oswald's other side, but not without getting rewarded by Ed's petty eye-role.

Oswald hates that he has to put up with this kind of disrespect towards Ed right now, and Ed is probably quite furious himself knowing his ego.

They are calmly exiting the room, all three of them. Zsasz nods as both of them head upstairs, heads down and say nothing. They don't even feel safe now.

"We kill all of them right?" Oswald says as he locks them in his room.

Ed scoffs sarcastically. "Who _are_  they again?"

Oswald takes off his coat, deeply breathing out, then chooses a bottle from his cabinet and takes two glasses.

"Not the same from before, right?"

"No. I noticed you weren't fond of it." Oswald gives him a smile that warms his cold heart as a thousand-degree fire would.

 

They settle on the comfortable couch, knees almost touching. And it's silent. The only sound is their breaths. Ed gets up, so sudden he almost slips and falls on the carpet which makes Oswald giggle, and then he proceeds to put on the jazz music playlist that both of them enjoy. He breaths out, deep and loud. Oswald lights up a cigarette.

"Ed?.."

"Leave Steve to me."

Oswald takes the rest of his drink at once. He makes an uncomfortable shift on the couch.

"You said it yourself. We kill whoever drugged me. It’s him." he looks away. Oswald fills his glass to the top again, the cigarette between his lips trembles. "You really would choose your business over my dignity?" A finger points on his chest. "Over me, Oswald?"

"Edward. It's decided."

"You do not decide for me. Get that though off your head."

"God, you're such a drama queen. You need to get _your_  huge ego on the side and think logically like you normally use to."

"Or what? You're going to fire me? What are you going to do, huh?!" Both rising voices, practically shouting by now. They've gotten closer too. Ed is standing between Oswald's knees, looking down on him.

"Ed. Fuck off."

"I'd bet on my life you get off on being mean to me."

"I wouldn't." Oswald breathes out a big cloudy smoke straight at Ed’s face. He's breathing hard and his eyes are flaming. That flame seems familiar, rather delicate. "Look if you are-"

It takes as much for Ed to lose his patience. He calmly takes Oswald's cigarette and puts it on the ashtray then grabs the man by the collar. "You infuriate me."

The accumulated argument tension switches to sexual real quick. They kiss, again and again. Ed is already deep in searching for Oswald's naughty teasing tongue, and when he finds it he's not holding back, he gives everything he has.

He pushes stubbornly and manages to squeeze Oswald backwards. Oswald's back aligns on the couch as he watches Ed gladly take the place above him. His satisfactory smile suggests he's loving it. He grabs hard on Oswald, and it feels good, liberating. But not sweet at all.

"Okay.. Ed, be on top, you don't have to push ..that hard, you know I'll comply." Oswald can't tell what hurts more, it's either Ed's teeth in his neck or the merciless tug in his hair. And his whiny submissive voice clicks something in Ed's head. He presses harder onto him and lets out the hottest little moaning gasps Oswald has ever heard in his life.

It's addictive. His head automatically tilts on one side exposing his neck further. Ed's soft kisses after each sharp bite feel maddeningly arousing. Oswald wants to capture Ed and never let go. Never ever let go.

But then loud knocking on the door startles them. It's not Zsasz this time and it doesn't appear friendly at all. Obviously, the lack of security they are experiencing today is really paying off. There is nothing to do since this very morning Oswald ordered all men on their opponents pursue.

Ed peeks from the peephole. So now it's just the two of them against approximately ten of Steve's men. In conclusion.. not good. Oswald quickly grabs the cigarette on the table before Ed pushes him in the big closet nearby, turning all hangers on one side so both of them can fit.

It seems to be their lucky day, as they manage to hide in about half a second advantage. It's dark inside and they can barely see anything. Bless that one slight, few millimeter space in the closet's door, letting a stipe of light stab the darkness.

Oswald shutters on Ed's closeness and can't shake off a feeling this man is enjoying every part of this. And it doesn’t get any better. After the luring squad finishes searching the whole apartment, they settle in the big bedroom-area and appear to be waiting. The music keeps playing in the background.

"Oh, crud. They think we'll be coming back."

"Victor will get us ..just, keep quiet."

Oswald peeks from the tiny opening. The necessity to hide the cigarette's smoke loses its urgency as he spots two of the men outside light up a cigarette as well. That should cover his smoke perfectly. Then he feels a hand on his thigh. "I bet you don't mind this." he whispers as the hand starts exploring around.

"You seem excited to me."

"Ed.. That's my gun."

They _are_  whispering but they need to be more careful. A man passes right in front of the closet. How did these people get past through the hotel's security anyway?

"Oswald.. I can no longer control myself." it's the tiniest whisper Oswald has ever heard, he misses Ed's sexy low voice already.

"Then don't."

This is the second time they have been walked in on today so surely the desperation nears sky-high levels by now. Ed places his elbows on the wall trapping Oswald in between, chests pressed together. They start kissing again, kissing and biting and tugging the other while at the same time are desperately limited in this particular situation.

"Is this giving you relief?"

Ed lets out a breathy moan in response, pressing harder. Oswald manages to sneak and light off his already mildly dim cigarette right on Ed's tongue. His mouth gapes open, eyes even wider with shock. He cannot let a single whimper slip out. There are still footsteps on the other side. He stares at Oswald, his breaths getting harder to control.

"Oh poor thing, does it hurt?"

Ed grabs his throat, no playing around this time. His fingers sink in Oswald's neck, watching him squirm and fight against the tight pressure. He throws another check-up glance in between the closet's door and then pushes Oswald again on his back. His poor wrists are around Ed's now, tugging with all the strength he has left.

He likes it. Feeling those strong gloved hands owning him, hurting him, exactly how he wants them to.

But he likes breathing too..

Oswald flatters his eyes chasing for Ed's through his glasses, wordlessly asking for air. Ed's acting as if he hasn't got a care in the world, as if he's not choking a man right now. He's clearly quite invested in some payback for his burned tongue.

"I'll allow you to breathe, but only when I say so. Got it?"

Oswald frantically nods his head like a broken toy.

Before Ed loosens his grip, he establishes a stare and puts a hand on Oswald's chest to make sure the man is obeying.

The pressure is loosened and Oswald doesn’t move, he's frozen, starring back. Ed smiles, admiring his strength. He leans on his ear, nuzzling on his cheek. "You can breathe now."

Oswald takes an almost audible breath, taking forever to fully fill his helpless lungs. He looks like someone who had just escaped drowning.

And before he's aware, Ed's hands are around his neck again. Oh no. "Hold your breath."

This time he fights to break free. "I don't have a _fucking choice_ " he coughs between words.

"Shut up."

It's perfectly quiet. Not a single noise in the darkness. A tiny stripe of light slips through the loosely closed closet door and highlights the tight space. And it feels much more perverted this way. Not a single sign something is happening, yet two men grind against each other breathlessly pressed on the wall. The close eye contact saying everything it needs to be said.

Ed moves faster. He keeps a stronghold of Oswald with a hand on his face. He is sure it hurts, but it makes him even _hungrier_. Painfully hungry. Half a finger goes inside Oswald's wide open lips, another one presses on his eye, closing it. He finds Oswald's face expressions hard to stay immune to. It takes all of Ed's power to suppress down a moan. This is basically the definition of playing with fire.

Has it even been a few minutes since they barely even started and Oswald is already filling his boxers, wet and sticky. For a good moment there, he forgot where he is, or what day it is, perhaps even his own name. But what he was aware is how hard he squeezed Ed's ass when he came. And Ed follows right after, his palm spread wide to grab as much of Oswald's face as he can. His restless hips don't stop moving even after the pleasure drifts away from his chest. He can’t imagine resisting to caress Oswald now, watching his eyes shine in the darkness. They tell the story no one else can.

"You make nice faces when you come." His fingers keep massaging Oswald's sore face. "Also, you do realize I win ..because you finished first."

"Of course you would mock me on this."

"I’m not. I'm just saying-"

Oswald kisses him, so sudden, Ed almost makes a sound. The kiss is nice and slow now. And the noises outside became unnoticeable in this tight space between two alluring hearts.

Suure, just a power play. Tell it to the pumping heart that usually calms down. To the wiped out brain, that's usually filled with thoughts. Tell it to the blood still boiling in your veins..

 

Everything goes smoothly after that. Zsasz completely massacres the treat in the room and Oswald and Ed gladly step out of the closet, still arguing on the issue 'who and why finished first'. Then they gather all men and prepare for an immediate takeoff.  
  
After nearly an hour, everyone is ready. Oswald waits in his car, nervously biting his nails and constantly checking his watch. Ed is late. Really late. He doesn't even remember when the man disappeared in the whole messy situation.

The car door opens and to his relief, it's Ed, with an unusual smile on his face and ragged breath.

"Where the hell have you been?" The car starts. Ed breaths in deeply ignoring Oswald's stare.

"You know Steve? The lively charismatic guy?"

"Rings a bell." Oswald tilts his head sarcastically.

"Well... He's not lively, anymore."

"Ed.. you didn't!" All of Oswald’s blood freezes as he stares on Ed’s rather creepy smile. "You did…"


	9. On the other side of the door

Dead silent in the car.

It's starting to rain.

Tiny drops make calming tapping sounds on the windows.

Ed is biting his thumb knuckle, lost in his thoughts.

Oswald hasn't said a word to him for the past few hours now. And he said plenty with the others up front, which is the worrying part. He doesn't even look at him.. At this point, Ed is anxious to address him.

He gathers some courage to sneak a peek on his right. His chest aches when he sees all the space left empty between them. Both men practically peeled on each side, seeking comfort somewhere in the darkness out of the window.

It's not a surprise. He knew Oswald would be upset and yet again he went and did what he pleased anyway. Consequences.

Something is missing though. Zsasz.

Just as Ed struggles to find a way to break the tension, Oswald reaches for a drink.

"Where's Zsasz?" Ed uses the situation to his advantage, clearing his throat before asking. This voice he hears, it sounds unsure, indecisive. He hates that it's his.

Oswald still won’t look at him. He calmly shakes the chosen alcohol with some ice cubes in the shaker and then spills it all out in a glass. "He'll catch up later."

Ed rests his head comfortably on the seat, lounging his long legs as much as he can.

What is Oswald's deal? They can't even talk normally now?

If it was anybody except for Zsasz, Ed probably wouldn't even care.

"He's going to kill everyone on that meeting, isn't he?" Ed’s head rolls towards Oswald. His lips curl together as their eyes meet. "Because they insulted me?"

Oswald looks away. A hand presses on his forehead. He looks defeated.

There is a feeling that reminds of warmness. A bit reassuring to know Oswald cares, he might be angry now, but he won't be able to deny Ed for long. Hopefully.

Ed presses his eyes closed. Barely few hours had passed since their 'closet' moment. But, somehow it feels so long ago.

The rain is getting heavier. And the car’s windows are steamy from the cold weather. Ed takes one glove off and draws a big heart on it..

 

***

 

"Say it again!"

"Oh I want you.." it stops. "Ed, don't..please.."

Before he knows it, he's grabbed again. It hurts pretty badly.

"The other thing?" Ed breaths against the exposed neck. Bruises are already showing on Oswald's hips.

"..I love you."

"You love me? Oww..How much?" Ed moans, his fingers buried though Oswald's hair.

He sighs. His eyes are tearing up. "More than anything.."

Ed continues with his merciless trusts, forcing the entirety of Oswald's face press and slide on the window in front of him. He can't do a thing about it since his wrists are tied up behind his back. He’s all up on Ed's mercy. And Ed has none.

"Say you love me again. Say it! Say it, Oswald!"

He's getting more aggressive, and Oswald's mumbling is barely understandable at this point. His pressure on the window completely wiping every bit of steam left.

A devious smile forms on Ed's face.

 

***

 

"Come on lover boy. We don't have all night."

Zsasz's loud yelling cuts through like a knife. Ed rubs his eyes confusingly. _Crud_. Just a dream.

So Zsasz is back. He and the rest of the hired men take turns carrying the luggage up the stairs.

He looks up at Oswald. God those sweet eyes of his. They're begging for it.

It seems they have arrived. The hotel looks nice from the outside. They've all been nice. Ed wonders if this is far enough away. He checks his watch. Passing 5 AM. And it's still dark outside. They've been on the road for the entire night.

Oswald is already struggling up the numerous stairs when Ed catches up to him.

"We can save some money, getting a room together?"

Oswald chuckles. "Is that what we were doing in your dream, saving money?"

"What?" Ed offers a hand to help but is refused right away.

"You kept repeating my name, Ed. You even moaned once."

Ed blushes. He's grateful for the weather making it not noticeable and his face is freezing in a shade of red. The last few steps before the hotel's entrance are icy, probably some spilled water from before.

"Take my hand, it's slippery here."

But it's Zsasz's hand that Oswald takes. And was that a smirk on the hitman's face? Ed takes a second, not moving from his spot, extremely irritated, and then rushes inside. He waits until the check up on the front desk is complete and they wait in front of the lift.

A shameless finger traces from Oswald's elbow and down to his wrist. "Keep playing. But I know you want me. And one of these days, you're going to get it good." it's a whisper and a good one.

Oswald shakes his shoulders as the lift opens. He gets inside and quickly presses the button to close the door in front of Ed's face.

"Take the next one. There's not enough room for your ego."

 

***

 

Not a single brain cell of his has a doubt who is knocking on the door.

"Come on in, Ed, I guess."

The door is unlocked, so the man walks right in. "You should always lock. It's not save."

Oswald smiles. "When did you get the time to change clothes?" His trademark green. A quite darker shade this time.

"I didn't even have the time to check up my room. The first thing was setting my attire." Ed returns the smile. He will most definitely take this as a compliment. His glance roams around the beautiful apartment. Oswald is slowly settling in. The majority of his suitcases still left unpacked.

"So, I did some research on the criminal activity here and I must say this city.. I like it. A lot."

Oswald sighs out loud.

"Come on, you can't stay mad, we have work to do." he captures Oswald's eyes. "Listen to this." Ed gets his phone out from his pocket. "There is a gang that tricks homeless people into serving them free meals, but they're made from bugs. They even claim they are doing the rightful thing of solving both problems like hunger and bug invasion. Can you believe this?"

"How is this something to like?"

"It's fascinating to me!" He's not lying, his eyes are screaming with excitement. "And-"

Oswald holds his hand up. "Ed! I don't know if you've noticed but I am angry with you."

"I have noticed."

"Leave. Now. I'll call for you when I have everyone's assignment’s ready."

Ed swallows. On to plan B then.

"Yeah.. um. There is a problem." he steps forward. "A window is malfunctioning, in my room. It's not very clear but the frame is indeed misplaced a little and with this weather, I cannot stay there.."

Oswald narrows his eyes. "Didn't you just mention you had no time to check up your room?"

"Well figuratively speaking... And I also asked for another room, but they're all reserved, unfortunately."

"How did you notice it then if it's not very clear?" Oswald signs, a smile forms on his face. "Ed, did you break the frame to ask to sleep here with me?"

Ed moves uncomfortably. How many times does he need to underestimate Oswald to realize the man cannot be easily manipulated. "Of course not..I.. Well, now it's done. What can I do.."

"Ed.." Oswald approaches him, head tilted upwards to meet his gaze.

"I can take the couch." Ed's cheeks are obviously red now. This time he can’t blame it on the weather.

"No. I'll reserve for you in the nearest hotel from here. Now go. Zsasz will help with the transition."

That's the hardest 'no' Ed has even been given in his life. In any way or shape of form possible.

 

***

 

Understandable, the place at the exclusive casino area is not full the following night. It's a working night. This is probably a double digited glass of whiskey Oswald is holding right now and the man is seeing double. He barely manages to get on the high stool in front of the casino machine. Most of the present guests are gathered around it. Zsasz is quite the player.

Oswald can barely hold his face from falling. He watches as sparkling symbols rotate on the screen and suddenly they stop and then all the people around start cheering, Zsasz throwing some remarkably pleased comments on his calculations.

He understands nothing. And he can't stop thinking about Ed. This whole day the man has been absent. And when Ed is nowhere to be heard from, usually he's up to no good.

 

"He mentioned a woman once. With a red lipstick. And he said she appeared to be flirting with him." Oswald says as he waits for a refill, his palms shaking in anxiety on the bar's surface.

"So? I also heard he argued with the DJ that same night." Zsasz is right next to him. He stares towards the game machines.

"He wanted Steve dead, because he drugged him, and then tried to kill him. What if that woman is also responsible?" Oswald takes a sloppy sip, dripping on his purple tie. "He could have an additional plan is what I'm saying."

"What can he do now? We are on a 'whole night drive' distance from there."

"He doesn't need to go anywhere. If she really was close to Steve, Ed knows she'll come here on her own."

Zsasz turns his full attention to Oswald. Both of their faces getting paler. "To seek revenge..."

That darn Steve! Causing problems even beyond the grave.

"Ask him, he'll tell you."

Oswald lights up a cigarette ignoring the barkeeper's disapproving stare. "I'm not so sure now."

 

***

 

"I knew you weren't far behind." Ed smirked as Oswald walked inside his room. Ed's new hotel seems even fancier. How is it even possible this wasn't their first choice?

"Have you been drinking?" Oswald wrinkles his nose.

Ed looks insulted. "Practicing. I've been practicing my alcohol recognition skill. Did you know that alcoholic beverages such as wine, beer, and spirits is actually ethanol, or ethyl alcohol? It’s the only type of alcohol that you can drink without causing serious damage to your body. But it still is a depressant. This means that it slows down activity in the brain and-"

"Ed! Thank you for that wonderful trivia."

"Oh, right. So you are here for a reason?"

"We work best together. I propose a truce but, there a rule."

"Spill." Ed sets up an array of liquor to choose from on the table. He has quite a variety of options in his cabinet.

"No suggestive talk." Oswald points on a bottle and sits on the couch.

"Suggesting what?" Ed fills two glasses with the chosen one.

"You know what I mean. And I do mean it. Understand?"

"Mh you are so hot when you are all ‘bussinessy’.." Ed lets his body bounce while sitting down, licking his lips. Oswald looks away. Probably not the best timing for this talk since Ed has definitely drunk enough, but they may have no time left at all.

"That is literally what I said not to do. A second ago."

"I apologize."

Their eyes meet in a soft exchange.

"Please, be honest with me, is there anything else you are planning on Steve's behalf?"

"He's dead." Ed pauses. "May I interest you in the details? Trust me, it's real good."

"That's fine ..What about the woman with the lipstick you mentioned, the red mark she left?"

"I told you, I refused her!"

Oswald puts a hand on Ed's knee. "I believe you. What I mean is, what if she wants revenge for Steve's death?"

"She was his friend. I mean, they seemed close enough." Ed is getting bored, Oswald can tell.

"I know the room is probably spinning right now, but I really need you to focus, okay?"

Ed puts a hand on top of Oswald's. "Steve's friend is the one who gave me the key to meet."

"In two days, a big underworld meeting is organized in a city only 50 kilometers away. I actually planned on not attending, but we must do something now. It's the only way to gather some insight."

Ed nods frantically. "Approximately 40 minutes to arrive, take no breaks. The problem is, I don't have an invitation. I think they wanted me dead before the gathering."

"Their big plan is to weaken me. By killing you."

"Very flattered." both men smile pleasantly. It seems ages since they've done so.

"I'll go. Take your place. Kill Steve's friend. Get an upper hand by acting oblivious as if I don't remember her because I was drugged."

"She'll know you're not lying since both of them are the people who drugged you."

Oswald shakes his glass then takes almost half of it at once. "We'll send Victor too." Ed protests with his eyes, opening desperately wide. "I don't want to hear it, Ed. Victor is going. It's still a little overboard to me."

Oswald breaths out. He looks how confident and relaxed Ed seems and he just cannot bring himself to do the same. Not when Ed's safety it's in question.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure Steve's friend follows me to my room."

That's not comforting. At all.

"You've had more complicated plans than this, come on, it’s going to be fine."

Oswald stares deeply in Ed's eyes. Dark and alluring. It's like he loses hold of sanity. They've come closer too. Their shoulders are touching, and the hands on Ed's thigh are holding tightly onto each other. Eventually, their lips touch, settling in a slow kiss. A hand starts caressing Oswald's face and that’s when it hits him.

"New rule. No touching." Oswald rushes outside and slams the door. He presses his back on it when he gets out, breath ragged, heart wildly pumping, soaking in the feeling on his lips.

He takes a deep shaky breath, holds it for a moment and then slowly breaths out.

On the other side of the door, Ed also has his back pressed against the door. He had walked to it with full intentions to follow Oswald but changed his mind on the way. He likes the support the door is giving him right now, more than anyone lately, even Oswald.

He takes a deep shaky breath holds it for a moment and then slowly breathes out.


	10. Breathing cop

Music on. Curtains wide apart.

Oswald could probably count on one hand all of the days in these past few years that he woke up without the thought of Ed.

It's like that man is poisonous or something. Oswald wonders, maybe he is.. he has indeed done some incredibly snaky things in the past.

Oh, the things he would give up just to get rid the cold bars his heart seems to be locked in. Doing everyday life tasks is not what it used to be for a long time now.

Something in his chest keeps him constantly checking his phone, almost like he wanted a call from a _certain_  someone.

 

***

 

Ed hates the instant ache creeping its way inside as the events from the previous night replay right before his eyes, like a broken tape.

He shuffles a glittery promotional club invitation in his hands, disinterested. Oswald's hotel may be secure and exclusively private on its guests, but Ed's is.. not so much. His fan base is on a rampage. Having figured it out their 'hero' is staying here, they’re sending hoards of packages. Not to be misunderstood, Ed loves the attention, but his recent experience with packages still holds him skeptical on opening a single one of them, even after his paranoia asked the staff for a full scan on everything directed his way.

Ever since last night, Ed has effectively avoided any kind of news coverage, and who would have guessed the first thing as he turns on the TV, would be the man he secretly hoped to see. Oswald looks amazing. And it takes as much. He's so easily prone on getting hooked on him, caught in this invisible web pulling them together.

..It's that elegant way he smiles at the photographers, that grace in his mannerisms. Well, pure luck on this man for having two hands, because deciding what to do next in this moment would have been a big problem. One on the phone, dialing, the other one lowering down, teasing himself through the pants. The relief- spinning his mind, hurting his lips. It's not his hand what Ed really needs right now. He needs Oswald. Right. Now. Perhaps, even his voice would be enough.

His heart skips a beat when he hears his voice. Oswald’s already laughing before answering with an enthusiastic "Hello."

Ed clears his throat. "Am I interrupting..?"

Someone is talking to him on the other side. It's a male's voice.

"So, I've been thinking, I don't exactly remember how Steve's friend looked like-?

"..What?" Is Oswald even listening?

"I said I can't remember how-"

"I'm sorry Ed, I can't hear you, it's a mess here. I'll call you later, is that fine?"

Something is drawing his hand back on the phone. No. He won't do it. He won't do it. He won’t do it. Aand he's calling Oswald again.

"Yes??" there’s a hint of irritation in his tone now.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" Does Ed know how easily the shouting gives him up? Anxious, nervous, worried, jealous. His throat hurts. He looks up at his reflection in the mirror and immediately corrects his expression. Scratch that. He's not jealous.

"Downstairs. They are hosting-"

Ed doesn't hear the end of the sentence. He knows where he’s going. The conversation is over before it properly began.

 

***

 

There he is.. Martini?! Oswald with a martini? Surely somebody else must have got it for him.

Ed closes the distance between in a couple of steps and roughly pulls Oswald on his upper arm. He doesn't say anything, he doesn't need to. Oswald smiles awkwardly at the curious company around, eyeing them down, then proceeds to follow Ed through the crowd. He manages to rip his arm back, unwilling to start a conversation.

"Why are you acting like this?"

The hallway at the back, dim light and empty, seems a perfect spot. The noise from the ballroom cannot reach them.

"Oswald, I'm going to put this as clear as I can manage. I do not like the idea of you going around without telling me where you are ..And who you are _with_."

Oswald holds his lower lip between his teeth. His heart beating in sync with Ed's deep breaths.

And Ed’s heart is wilding too. He probably should have gone through the details of this plan more carefully.

"Don't.." he punches the wall right next to Oswald's head, eyes squeezing in the heat of the moment "..make me hurt someone. Because I will ..Whoever. Comes. Close. To. You. I. Will. Cut in tiny little pieces." he's whispering now. Oswald is holding his breath. When did it become so easy for Ed to threaten him like this? This man is such a mystery.

"Do I make myself clear?"

Before Oswald can even think of forming a proper answer, Ed's gone. And he stares after him, watching his shadow blend with the darkness in the hallway. Then he finally lets out the suppressed moan.

 

After a much-needed checkup, cool down and taking a few deep breaths to calm himself down, Oswald reenters the ballroom. The sudden brightness of the overly used neon lights is a bit uncomfortable on his fragile eyes. A drink is in order. He has barely taken one good sip and he's being pulled away again. People have to stop doing that.

"Boss you gotta see this!!"

"What?" Oswald can feel his blood freezing in his veins. He hurries towards Zsasz's call, heart already bumping embarrassingly fast. Mind on one thing and one thing only. Could it be something to do with Ed? Has he done something .. _again_?

"Dammit, Victor what is it?"

His expression. Unlike Oswald had ever seen on him before. He's getting impatient and before he yells again, Zsasz quits staring at his phone screen.

"He commented on my tweet!"

"..What?"

"The actor I was telling you about..Look! He says he-"

Well, what's to be expected anyway? Oswald sighs. He's not listening. His hands roughly rubbing his face back to reality. At least it’s not something bad that's happened..

 

They enjoy the rest of the night. Met a few new people, had a couple more drinks. Ed must be still lurking around. The way his eyes flamed earlier was something else.  
  
It's midnight when Oswald calls it a night and heads up to his room.

 

***

 

Loud knocking wakes him up. He can tell something is wrong.

Ed stumbles to the door, sleepy and barefoot yet still wearing the suit from last night. When he sees Oswald and Zsasz right before him, he rubs his eyes in disbelief.

"Hello, Ed. Do you mind?"

"Not at all."

Ed welcomes the two men inside. This is so unexpected. He just woke up and the room is a mess. What happened to announced guests?

Zsasz scans the room down while Oswald peeks behind Ed before stepping closer "We brought some pictures in hopes one might jog your memory on the 'Steve's friend' situation. His known associates and probable ones. All of which confirmed _were_ at the party that night."

Oh.

Good thinking.

Coffee is served and the pictures lined. A little harder than Oswald had anticipated. Ed doesn't remember shit. Not a hair or eye color, familiarity.. anything. So not one of the pictures can be turned away at the start.

Zsasz picks up the first collage of pictures while Oswald plays with the foam in his coffee. Ed looms closer, observing.

He takes forever.

"Well??"

"Hmm, I don't know. I don't think that's her. Steve's friend was-"

"Victor, in the 'maybe' section." Oswald directs from the other side of the table and naturally, Zsasz obeys.

"I said- I _don't_  think so." Ed repeats, brows high up.

"Yeah.. no. I don't think so about your _don't think so_ 's." Oswald doesn't look at him. "You don't think _at all,_  recently."

Ed swallows while Zsasz gets the next collage in his hands.

"Not that one for sure. She had a bigger chest." Ed narrows his eyes, strategically.

"Than this one?! How bigger?" Zsasz takes an unusual interest.

"Oh! That detail you _do_ remember!!"

" _Much.._  bigger" Zsasz's eyes wide with enthusiasm on Ed's handy description as he secretly peeks in the corner of his eye hoping to catch Oswald's reaction.

"Will you two cut it out..?"

Next one.

Ed pushes his glasses upwards. Why are his lips wet?..

"Noo.. I don't thi- um.. definitely not."

Oswald signals Zsasz, stopping him from putting the picture in the 'no' section. The air is getting thicker. "Why?"

Ed slowly turns towards him, returning the cold expression. "Steve's friend was taller."

"How long are we going to call her 'Steve's friend', what is her name?"

Ed raises his shoulders, leaning in. "I don't know. I don't bother myself with ordinary people's names."

Oswald leans in as well. "You knew Steve's though."

"Aaa but because _you_  told me."

"Is that so?" Oswald can easily get to Ed's tie from his current position. And he does. For whatever reason. He reaches across the table, fingers stroking the silky material before Zsasz's uncomfortable cough breaks them apart.

"What about.. this one?" Zsasz holds a picture collage in one hand and crosses his fingers in the other. "Please be this one, please be this one.." he murmurs quietly.

"I'm.. I'm going to go with 'maybe' section."

Oswald rolls his eyes. "It's not her, isn't it? You just like what you see.."

"Can we just please take her, whoever she is??" Zsasz still won't put the picture down. He's staring.

Oswald snatches the picture from his hand and puts it in the 'no' section. "No! Next!"

Ed smirks. Oh, he can get used to watching Oswald this riled up. Noo, he’s _not_ doing it on purpose or anything..

He concentrates on the next one. "Do we have a video of these? Might be helpful?"

Oswald rests his chin on his palm. His coffee is getting colder.

As Zsasz and Ed analyze the video clips from the security camera’s recording tapes in the club, Oswald looks around the room.

"What are those over there?"

"Oh, just, fan mail."

Fan mail? Oswald doesn't get those. He does receive numerous postcards, but packages of this size? Rarely.

"Aren't you going to open them?"

"Go right ahead."

How can Ed not be curious what's being sent to him? Surely he would love to be flourished in attention-seeking fans, glowing his name in plenty of creative ways they can imagine. And there are some incredibly creative people out there.

Oswald opens the first package that catches his eye. It's a pink, flowery box and it smells nice. Inside, he finds edited pictures of Ed, and collages of Ed and a girl. Cute and thoughtful. He shows it up at Ed and he seems to think so too. So far so good.

The next box is a darker one. There's a copy of Ed's favorite gun with his initials on it. Also, a letter from some guy suggesting aiming tips and tricks. Now Ed's going to love that one.

With a start this good, who would have thought the next box Oswald opens holds a pair of boxers paired with a picture of a man wearing nothing but those same boxers himself. The bold man even left his number on a piece of paper, writing " _Call me, Riddler_ " And is that his interpretation of eggplant emoji?!

Oswald swallows hard. He does not know how to react.

Zsasz starts laughing hysterically, repeating the words "Call me, Riddler" in an attempt to tease Ed.

Ed's reaction is quite simple. He walks over, doesn’t pick the boxers, but he does check the picture out. "Not bad, huh?" He puts it right before Oswald's eyes, way too close.

Oswald snatches it from his hand "Get that thing off my face."

Nonsense.

He gets back on the table.

Ed follows. He notices Oswald is avoiding eye contact with him. It's very apparent since they are sitting across each other.

Oswald takes a sip from his now almost entirely cold coffee. He signals Zsasz to continue with the pictures.

"Aren’t you going to open the rest of the packages?" Ed eyes him down, not willing to let him off the hook that easy.

"Not interested."

"Are you maybe scared what other things might be in there?" Ed pretends to look at the picture collage in Zsasz's hands.

"Ed, I'm going to need you to shut up."

"I knoow how you _need_ me."

Oswald laughs sarcastically, finishing the rest of his coffee and then reaches for the flask patiently waiting in his pocket. Mater of combinations isn’t he.

"No, not the one." Ed quickly says.

The collage pictures are in his second plan now, background. He's not paying the attention he should.

"No, she was shorter. Much shorter."

Zsasz puts another one away. Ed peeks at Oswald, continuously. He watches the man let out a quiet gasp as the strong alcohol flows down his body. He should tease him a little bit more. He really should.

"Is it good?"

"What? A basic, shameless and dysfunctional mind of a particularly fit man and you are immediately drooling over?" Oswald leans over "You lonely, Ed?"

Ed smirks. "I was talking about your drink."

Oswald can try to hide the blush. Useless though.

"Do you think I should call him?"

Oswald scoffs, dodging the question.

And they are silent for a moment. Oswald avoiding any kind of contact and Zsasz staring in the background, unsure but hopes Ed will listen. "You _really, really_ shouldn't."

"Because 'the boss' might not like that?" He's clearly sarcastic, but Zsasz actually nods, carefully, trying not to get caught by Oswald.

But he is.

"Victor, do you mind waiting outside? Five minutes."

"Just five?" He immediately stands up, delighted he gets to escape the tension in the room.

"Yes."  
  
Ed winks at the rushing man "It's enough. He's quite fast."

Oswald shuts his eyes, squeezing painfully hard for a good moment, then smiles to cover it up. He ’s not fooling anybody.

They hear the door shut.

"Yes, Oswald?"

Look at him. Out here acting he's innocent. Oswald wants to slap that pretty face of his as much as he wants to pluck two fingers in his mouth and rip his clothes off. It would be such a pleasure watching Ed be the pleading mess for once. A pleading mess that won't get what he wants. It would probably suit him really well.

"Why are you doing this?"

"What?"

"I said no touching and suggestive talk then the very next day-"

Ed steps out of Oswald's personal space and rests on his chair, arms crossed. "How is it my fault you fall, every time?"

Oswald stares in disbelief. Ed really is one of the rarest people alive, capable of making Oswald speechless.

"I do not."

"Oh, you don't?"

Oswald shakes his head. He's trying really hard to act confident but his eyes, they give him away. How can he ever hide anything from Ed? He can't.  
  
"Why are you breathing hard?"

"What are you, the breathing cop?"

Ed smiles, wide and predatory. "Why do you bring Zsasz along? Because you don't trust yourself alone with me?"  Oswald doesn’t like where this is going. Not the direction he intended. But god, Ed’s eyes are gorgeous!  "Oswald.. if I, with your permission, of course, touch you right now.." Oswald exhales. Ed's low voice.. it's so irresistible.  " -and I keep touching you, rubbing you.." Ed puts his elbows back on the table, chin up, eyes half-hooded. "..and oh heavens forbid, what if I get under this table, right now? Will you say _no touching_ then? Will you?"

Oswald is breathing hard, he's starting to lose it. The temptation getting the best of him as he reaches across the table and kisses Ed. Careful and gentle. He's actually very surprised at himself. He still wants to hurt Ed, but this feels wonderful. If it just wasn't for this darn table between them, that would be great.

Of course, who would have guessed that the five-minute mark on Zsasz's departure would expire right now? While he doesn't seem surprised at the sight, he is uncomfortable at the fact that the pair won't stop kissing, even though they clearly just heard him walk in.  
  
“Oh, I’m just enjoying the show.” Oswald glances at him, annoyed and Zsasz shows up his phone. “There’s an Instagram-life going on.”

"You.. can.. go now.. NOW!" Oswald mumbles between kisses, not willing to stop for a second. Ed pulls him in an embrace and he climbs on top of the table so they can meet in between.

"I'm going to get started on the assignment boss."

The door shuts.

Then opens again.

"Oh and um, I'll be in the hall downstairs which is _right_ below this room. **Please** have that in consideration..."


	11. A matter of inches

Oswald has a lot to do today. Tomorrow is the big meeting, so the final touch-ups are in order.

First of: Get Zsasz to pick up the new suit from the tailor.

He's excited about this one.

Second: Call his assistant back home, to check up on the situation in Gotham. It's never too late for that.

Third: Meeting with Jim.

Oswald planned on keeping it strictly professional and meeting 'his old friend' somewhere in the city, but it all goes to shreds when Jim decides to show up at his doorstep.

Of course, he invites him in, all in the matter of once again, being shouted at and accused of things he didn't do. Not like Oswald is listening.

His blank expression staring at the ground, counting the seconds and continues in his mind..

Fourth thing: Make sure Ed is NOT causing any trouble!

Speaking of which, where is he anyway? He's been strangely quiet. Oh no. Not again.

They hear some unusual sounds coming from the hall.

Oswald signals to Jim to stay put as he carefully observes through the peephole.

..Is that Ed, with a band, playing right before his doorstep?

"Oswald! You know this song right?"

The music gets louder as Oswald steps outside, blasting in the empty hallway. People passing by are staring, some even getting on this floor specifically to see what's all the fuss about. ‘Live music at the restaurant downstairs’ what? This right here is the main attraction in the hotel right now.

Oswald stares in disbelieve. A bit embarrassed too.

"Oh I know you know it, we heard it last night." Ed seems cheerful and in a good mood, and it's nice to see him like this, but causing all this? Really? Oswald can only imagine Jim's reaction at the moment. It would be _highly_  preferential Ed not seeing Jim.

"What's that?" Ed places a hand on his ear as if Oswald said something. "You want me to come in? Don't mind if I do."

Oswald raises a hand, stopping him. He shuts the door behind him. "Tell them to stop!"

As usual, Ed starts to get touchy with him the second they are few feet apart. And it's not like Oswald is entirely immune to his specific rays of affection. But now it's not the time. Ed has such bad timing.

Oswald takes his hands in his grip, cute, but mostly to prevent him from reaching out again.

"Ed, what is going on?"

"What do you mean, I wanted to surprise you."

"Now?! It's 8 in the morning."

"Yeah." His smile slowly fading away "..Is it not a good time?"

Oswald sighs and lets go of him. Ed is never going to get serious, is he? All he cares about are fun and games. Even all the work they've done together, he's just been playing along to amuse himself.

"Are maybe acting like this because of what happened yesterday?.."

Great, now Jim heard this too. He's most certainly still staking behind the door.

"You didn't answer my calls this morning either."

Oswald peeks behind him.

"Is someone with you, is that why?" Ed narrows his eyes.

Well, how is he going to get out of this one?

And just as Oswald opens his mouth, they hear. "Boss!"

"Oh good, you're here!"

Ed's expression changes gradually. Oh so it's good the little henchman is here and Ed is not a-

"Victor, did you deliver what I asked?" Oswald specifically forms his question this way so Ed doesn't ask why Zsasz is here, because he definitely would have.

"It's all done."

Oswald turns at Ed again, pleased. "Ed, you know tomorrow is the big night we’ve been preparing for. And you have a big role. Go get some rest, let me handle these last few things today. We'll catch up, tonight."

Ed slowly backs off and waddles down the starts while still looking up at the two men, who are also staring at him. The band is following him downstairs, stealing glances from people passing by.

Oswald decides he's going to ignore the way Zsasz is smiling as if he's going to tell him what he wants to know.

"Tonight, huh?" he tries and Oswald pushes him inside the room, so forceful the door almost hits Jim in the face.

Then he immediately peeks through to see if Ed is really gone, somehow knowing the way he brushed him off was just way too easy. Obviously, he's still lurking around, and that's fine. All will be explained later.

As of right now..

"I'm not even going to ask." Jim rests his shoulders down while Zsasz steps forward. "I will!!"

Oswald swallows, sweat tracing down his forehead.

"Has anyone seen my pin?"

"..Your what?"

"My penguin pin!" Oswald straightens his spine, forcing himself not to yell. His jaw tenses. "Victor you brought it to me two days ago, a plastic small black penguin, where is it?"

Zsasz gives him honorary two seconds to look up from his phone. "I have no idea." Then realizing the silence is bad, very very bad, he snaps out of it. "I should look for it!"

Oswald wrinkles his nose watching the man lazily look around and rambling about his stupid show. Everyone's so irritating today.

He turns at Jim who's watching everything carefully, hands in pockets. "Now, where were we?"

   


***

   


Everything runs smoothly until later that night. Oswald is still with Jim when Zsasz burst in his room.

"Boss!"

He sighs. He had it coming. "What's he done now?"

Zsasz exiles, long and hard, trying to delay his answer as long as possible.

"..He's in a nightclub. I heard he's passed out."

It's so him. Oswald turns his attention on something other than Ed, for a day, and he's already acting out. Passing out even..

 

They get the night started looking for him. And since Zsasz's reporters mistook the name of the club, it takes longer than necessary, with their first stop being the wrong place.

Finally, an hour later, they arrive. The place looks good, showing off the nice blue and green theme going on, lights scattering around, people drunkenly dancing on tables. Ed must have been already drunk when he got here, Oswald concludes.

They spot him, on a fancy seat in a hidden corner at the back. His suit jacket is missing, hair messy. There are traces of red wine down his shirt.

Oswald shutters at the sight. He can’t resist glancing down his lean body, yes it's not the time to think about it, but damn Ed looks good. Even now.

He runs his fingers through his hair and carefully removes the stripes covering his face. The gesture wakes him up.

Ed greets the gathered men around with a cheesy smile.

Oswald rolls his eyes. The lack of patience making him nauseous.

He nods at his people and within a minute Ed is dragged out of the club and back towards the car waiting for them outside.

"I can explain." He tries as he’s about to be pushed inside the car, resisting.

"I'm sure you can Ed.."

Ed frowns. He smacks hard on the window before he enters. "Wait! I forgot my jacket. Oswald! My jacket!'

Oswald keeps pushing him inside as he stubbornly persists. "I'll get you a new one. Dammit, Ed!" That one is boring anyway.

"Noo, I need that one." he stares up, lashes fluttering. "Please."

Oswald closes his eyes. Ugh. Can this night be over yet?

So he sends his men after it. For that used up thing! He's sure Ed only likes it because it's green and his mind is racing way too fast to spare the time to look for a new one.

They wait and wait, and where is the darn thing?

Oswald decides he's going to wait for a couple more minutes. Ed's will get over it, or he won’t.

He smokes a cigarette outside the car, from time to time glancing at Ed. He intentionally left the window down to keep an eye on him. Knowing the man, remarkably lacking discipline, might try to sneak out from the other side.

This time he looks, Ed is starting right back, lips parted. He seems regretful, yet somehow still grinning teasingly.

Oswald walks over, placing his elbows on the rolled down window. "Why?"

Ed scoots over, as close as he can get, head almost peeking out of the window. "Hey, if I’m going to be miserable." he lifts closer. "-then you're going to be miserable."

Unbelievable.

The smell of refreshing mints hits his neck as Ed widens his grin.

The cigarette trembles in Oswald's hand. He takes a long drag and holds it tight.

Ed bites his lips, eyes half-hooded. "Give it to me." He moans as the smoke slaps his face with full force. Now he probably smells like it too.

"Get back inside."

Ed doesn't let it go just yet. The smile now revealing his teeth, breath ragged. "Kiss me."

They are so close, it's a matter of inches.

Oswald leans in slowly and right before touching Ed's lips, he knocks his hat off his head somewhere on the seat behind him and pushes him inside. Then signals the driver up front to roll this thing up. It's over.

Of course, Ed is about to protest, however, the group after the jacket finally returns. Smiling, Oswald takes the expensive thing he hates so much and puts it on just to annoy Ed.

The windows pitch black from the outside, but he knows Ed is watching, probably already cursing quietly before his nose.

Oswald bends lower to get a better view and blows him a kiss.

It's time to go, and before he gets in the car, his hearts stops for a minute. Did he just feel a plastic thing in one of the pockets? It's his pin. Ed stole it!

And that's not all. He also finds a picture of him with a tiiny heart drawn in the corner.

..What- Ed actually did that? Normally Oswald would consider this a revelation, but with Ed, it's never that easy. He could have orchestrated this whole thing, trying to make Oswald believe there is something there. Something more than the obvious lust for one another.

Oswald slams the door behind him. He doesn't look at Ed and hurries to throw everything in his hands at him. His head hurts.

"I tried playing your games and I tried not playing them." He starts, voice low. Ed swallows.

"You lost both times.."

"Ed! You are not drunk! You planned this whole thing to get me away from-"

"From Jim." Oswald’s eyes widen, mouth slightly dropped. Well..he sort of saw it coming. "Yes, that's right, I know he was there."

Okay so, maybe if he explains it nicely..-

"I would have told you in good time, you know you would have made it to an argument. It's just Jim anyway!"

"See this is the problem here. You let me blow your brains out for a night, and then the very next day you move on as if nothing happened."

-or not..

Heads turn and ears sharpen from the front seats. It's just Zsasz and the driver, but that doesn’t make it any better.

"What do you expect me to change?! What are we?" There's red on his cheeks.

The car makes a sharp turn. Oswald holds tight, trying not to land on Ed. He feels a gun pressing on his temple.

"This is what's going to happen from now on. I'm being told and included in every detail of this operation, asked and allowed to cooperate with the orders, oh and ..I want a new suit." He presses his lips on Oswald's ear, whispering. "This one smells funny."

Oswald feels shivers down his spine. This is the only person in the world who can do this to him, and he does it so well. His mind losing touch with reality. Ed is so close, he can feel his tense breath caressing his neck, every breath he takes.

"I'm going to need a confirmation from your part."

Ed is not even fighting back when Oswald returns the favor of pointing a gun at him. "Does this look like a confirmation?"

"Who knows.."

"Think!" _'You moron'_   Oswald adds in his mind.

Ed pretends he's thinking. "Hm, maybe you like it? Could be a kink of yours."

"Yes, maybe I wouldn't mind shoving this down your throat!" He scoffs sarcastically. Drips of saliva scatter around Ed's face.

Ed licks his lips, slowly. His head rests on the seat. "Figures." he smirks. "You love being down my throat."

Both breathing hard, intimately close. Do they even notice the way Zsasz is peeking? "Oooh, I get it now." What's with that creepy smile.

"Victor.. are you not being played for situations like this?" He _has_ to win this one, even if it means including Zsasz.

Zsasz looks at his phone. He doesn’t seem bothered at all. "It's no use, I emptied your guns."

"YOU what?!" head turn at him, synchronized.

“..I kinda saw this coming.” he's in trouble.

"One way to find out." Ed points his gun right on Zsasz's head, waits for a reaction and when he doesn't get it as Zsasz carelessly scrolls on his phone, he pulls the trigger. Nothing happens. He's not lying.

Oswald throws the gun away and covers his face. "God you people will drive me insane.."

The rest of the ride to the hotels is quiet. They stop at Ed's first, the man leaving with as much as a halfhearted 'goodbye', Zsasz doesn't forget to make him a silly mocking face as he leaves, and then finally arriving at Oswald’s.

Jim's already gone, as Oswald predicted, so after a quick preparation for the departure tomorrow, he goes straight to bed.

   


***  


 

"You're late!"

Ed yawns. "Good things take time." He looks at the man sitting opposite of Oswald. The man gets the hint and quickly stands up from his seat, then takes another one. Ed eyes Oswald as he sits down.

The meeting is being held at Oswald's hotel. The big rectangle table filling up almost the entire room. Oswald observes all the present people, one by one, and now with Ed's arrival, everyone's here.

He felt terrible about what happened yesterday. Perhaps, he should have told Ed about Jim, on time. That would have probably fixed some things, and make some others worse.

Or he just needs to cut Ed out completely. This is going nowhere. Not until the mission is over. Not until they talk things through.

So many things can still go wrong and fighting with Ed makes no sense at this point.

Everyone- all ears listening to him, except for one man. Oswald can feel him already flaking.

He stops talking. "What do you think about this, Ed?"

Ed leans his chin on his palm, voice low, eyes narrowed. "I want to fuck you so bad."

"..Um, good morning to you too." Oswald can't comprehend what just happened. Well, it seems someone snapped. Did Ed really said.. _that._. out loud? There are about thirty people in the room!

Who knows what speculations have been spreading around already, and from now on.. ugh! Oswald wants to slap him so bad right now!

On that note, he decides to end it there, staring before him like hypnotized, as the gathered group leaves one by one.

One stays. It's easy to guess his intentions.

Ed goes behind him. His glasses press in Oswald's cheek and his hands squeeze on his shoulders.

"I will you know.. Fuck you." quietly laughs in his ears "...But you are going to have to beg for it first."   
  
 


	12. Violet vs green

_For my entire life, I've chosen to fight for no one but myself. My dedication, my study of the world was for no one but myself. Until now. For-_

"ED!! Do you want me to leave you behind, is that it?!"

Ed takes off his headphones. The door reveals an irritated Oswald, rolling his eyes two times in these five seconds they've shared.

"Be right down."

He starts picking up his belongings one by one, taking his time, probably not realizing how much it annoys Oswald.

"I've been waiting for 20 minutes now. Are you trying to prove something?"

Ed doesn't answer. He turns around making sure Oswald sees and puts his headphones back on.

By the time he's ready Oswald is already gone, but that was kind of his point.

 

It's sunnier today. And much warmer. Ed can definitely enjoy warmer. These past few weeks they've been on the road it has been nothing but freezing hands, red cheeks and noses they've had to deal with. On the other hand, Oswald's fingerless gloves do look real nice. He hopes he'll stick with them for a little longer at least.

As Ed steps outside, he sees hoards of cars lined up in front of his hotel. He knows which one he's getting in.

"Is this really necessary?"

Oswald pours himself a drink. "Yes." He turns at Ed. "Stop acting as if it’s not a big deal. We have to make it right."

This is exactly the behavior Ed would expect from him. It is, it really is a big deal but in Ed's eyes, this is a tiny bit overreacting. Also, there is that part of him that kind of wants to impress Oswald by going in alone, which used to be his usual style.

"Nine cars Oswald, really?"

"Yes really. And I actually wanted ten, this is as best as Victor managed to arrange." Ed raises his eyebrows and waits for Oswald to finish his glass first. "I like round numbers, you know."

Ed looks out his window. It's going to be a short drive, and hopefully a successful evening.

The car starts. The partition is down, so Ed can’t tell for sure if Zsasz is up front with them as he usually is.

"I can see right through you, Ed. You are _not_  getting rid of Victor. He is going to accompany you on the table and that's final. Others will remain hidden."

"Others? You are bringing your small army for this?"

Oswald doesn't answer. Obviously, he's not in the mood to argue, again, so he turns completely on his side. There is no chance he's changing the plan. Better needless backup, then lack of backup.

Ed sarcastically nods his head, acknowledging he's being ignored.

"And now Jim's not answering back!" Ed observes Oswald's shaking hands as he pours himself another drink. The bottle is half empty already. He wishes he had Oswald's capacity of drinking since they don't have budget issues. "I hope you're happy."

He's not. At least he doesn't seem like it. Ed is so difficult to read. The man is not even honest with himself half the time.. probably more than half. And it took him so long to admit to his own self a big part of who he is. Glad those struggles are long over.

It's silent in the car for a while. At least until Oswald receives a text. He rushes his phone out of the pocket, spilling a little over his expensive suit.

Ed rolls his eyes, both of them assuming its Jim. But Oswald sighs and throws the phone in Ed's lap. "Victor received a photo of this woman. He wants your opinion of the 'Steve's friend situation' ..Ed, you can stop staring now."

The girl is a stripper and dancing on a large table. She has a unique black mask on her eyes and the blond wig very apparent. This seems kind of unusually familiar. Scary even. Ed feels chills observing it closely, and the phone is snatched right before his eyes.

"Oswald give it back."

"I strongly advise not playing with my patience today."

"I'm serious. I think it's her. And it's from last night."

"Last night? As in the club? I didn’t see any strippers there."

Oswald returns the phone and Ed zooms the screen in the lights behind the girl. Blue and green lights.

Well well..

Oswald freezes as he now too recognizes the last night's club theme. And then it hits him.

"Pleaase don't tell me you knew." he sighs when Ed swallows hard like he has a secret. "Why the hell didn't you include me on your little plan? And how did you even know she was going to be there?"

"I didn't. She must have found me, I swear." Ed leans closer "I just wanted you away from Gordon."

Oswald rests back on the seat to text Zsasz back, and Ed starts nervously playing with his gloves. He's not taking them off no matter how hot it gets.

"It's her Oswald.. I know it."

At least they have something off of this person. Not even a whole face, because of the eye mask, but considerably more than what they had before.

Oswald pushes his head back on the seat, staring at the black nothingness of the car's headliner. He feels a hand slowly making its way over his. The warm leather lights up his heart immediately. He flips his hand over allowing his fingers between his. He can feel Ed's stare on his left, but he doesn't look his way.

"We should compare this picture with those you had before-"

"I texted Victor about it."

Ed smiles. They think so much alike.

He turns on his side, looking out the window as he does, and squeezes their intertwined fingers a little harder. His heart screams when Oswald returns the pressure.

 

***

 

As planned, the ride is rather quicker than the previous ones, so it's still sunny when they arrive. They actually don't have a reservation this time. It shouldn't be a problem though. Not for people like them.

When Ed arrives at the front desk, Oswald had already given the necessary information on everyone, reserving the most luxurious apartments of course. Oswald smiles when he sees him, like he hasn't seen him in months and it's only been like 10 minutes. Ed stands close as they exchange their typical whispers and smiles. And it really shouldn't be a surprise when the receptionist asks something they both don't have an answer to.

"Apartment with double bed and eight rooms with four beds, that will be all?"

Ed presses his lips together, looking down before his feet. He knows what answer he wants to hear, he wanted it for so long, and now when a real chance has arisen- he just doesn’t have the confidence he assumed he would have. His ears are burning.

"No." Oswald keeps a straight face and Ed feels the familiar ache in his chest. What is this? Is it disappointment, expectation, anger, what is it? He feels an urge to punch himself in the chest for this nonsense.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just assumed.. sorry." the receptionist blushes awkwardly and coughs on the side. There is no way this can get any worse.

" **Two** double beds." Oswald clarifies.

Oh, so at least they'll be in the same room. That makes planning the evening event way easier. Ed knows Oswald probably just wants to keep an eye on him since Ed is the 'if I'm being quiet I'm causing trouble' kind of person. He'll take it though.

Ed heads straight to their room and Oswald stays behind to complete the payment. There is another woman standing close the receptionist desk, probably the next shift worker. Oswald notices her shy glances and feels her intention to come to him. So he steps in first.

"Can I help you?"

The woman blushes even more, avoiding Oswald's eyes. "I just.. I overheard the bed situation and, um, is he single, the man with you?"

Uh wrong thing to ask. Oswald is aware she can see the anger practically fuming out of him. Does he really need to answer her?

"He's not."

He turns around ready to leave when he hears "Is it a man he's with?" The same voice, bolder this time.

Oswald gets all up in her blushed face. "That is absolutely none of your business."

"Of course, I apologize."

Zsasz, having noticed something is wrong, quickly stands by Oswald's side and looks at him, questionably, almost like he’s awaiting an order. He knows the look on Oswald's face right now.. the kind of look when he allows Zsasz to 'have some fun'.

They head straight upstairs instead.

 

***

 

Oswald doesn't tell Ed anything about it. Sometimes, Ed tends to use things in his advantage, for example, Oswald can vividly imagine Ed going to talk to the girl just to make him jealous. And, for the girl's sake, better not go there.

So as much as he tries, he comes off a little cold towards Ed the whole afternoon. Shame since now that they share this big apartment, Ed is in a pretty good mood. He tried cheering him up in a few ways. Then he gets another idea.

"Oswald, did you see the view from the balcony?"

Oswald adjusts his pin. "No."

"Oh trust me, you are going to love it. I'll make coffee?" Ed speaks so fast like he already had coffee. Or perhaps he's too excited. He still manages to catch Oswald’s attention.

"Bring booze."

 

Ed was right. The view is amazing. Both of them probably don't even know the name of the city, but they can see it in its entirety from here and it's a thing to remember. They share a drink, watching the red sunset, mostly silent.

Oswald feels like this moment is sampled from deep within his fantasies. Absolutely nothing beats this. Such a moment to share before the big night.

He watches a shadow scatter across Ed's face by a bird flying by. He swallows. "Don't make me worry."

Ed stares back at him. There is honesty in his eyes, care even. Oswald can feel him wanting to say something but pushes it back.  
  
"Never." Ed murmurs before he takes his time to slowly lean in and capture Oswald's lips. Both men immediately put their hands on the other, grasping as much as it's appropriate in this public place.

Oswald's lips are the sweetest thing Ed has tasted. He kisses him like he hasn’t kissed him before. The hilarious thought of ever getting something to replace them, replace him.

They know they have to stop, and somehow find the strength to do so.

It doesn't matter. The atmosphere now is so alluring that their voices switch between soft talking and whispering as if a normal tone would ruin what they have.

 

***

 

Ed, step by step with Zsasz, walks towards the huge door at the end of this enormous driveway in the house's property. More like.. a mansion. How would anyone imagine this is a place where an important criminal underworld meeting would be held? Not him.

Before reaching the men up front, Ed checks for the invitation in his pocket. Not really necessary, everyone knows who he is, even though they weren't expecting him. They expected Oswald. They invited Oswald. And got Ed.

The inside is as bizarre as the outside. The only source of lighting is candles. They look nice but also kind of uneasy.

Ed can't help but feel a little weird about all this. I mean what is he even doing? He's not a boss of anyone, he doesn't have a business, and he’s never attended one of these. Shouldn't it be obvious Ed has something else on his mind? Why is no one asking is beyond him?

Also, it's incredibly awkward to have Zsasz as a 'plus one', even though he's clearly his security for the meeting, and each member has a security partner with them. That's just the criminal’s way of trusting each other. Inspiring, really..

 

Everyone is gathered in a spacious room, so dark Ed's can't even see the man on the other end very clearly. And everything is fine until Ed gets to the realization that there are no women here. Were they in a delusion about Steve's friend?.. But she followed Ed in the club yesterday. Does that mean nothing at all? Is she hiding?

Ed raises his eyebrows at Zsasz indicating on his phone. The man gets the message, hardly, and sends a text to Oswald informing him about it, and he replies to stay still.

 

Oswald and his men are just around the corner. The large driveway of the mansion is an advantage they use to effectively sneak in and completely surround the building.

They wait and wait and wait.

Oswald gets more anxious as time passes, worrying more about the way Ed always gets bored and then sleepy on things like this. Perhaps he should have said yes on his coffee offer over the booze earlier.

Suddenly his phone buzzes. Heads turn at Oswald, awaiting possible orders as he reads the message.

_What is 'the rack'?_

Oswald stares at the screen. Why did he give the phone duties to Zsasz instead of Ed?

 _I'm going to kill you with it if you do this again._ he replies back, exhaling deeply.

 

There is absolutely nothing going on for the next hour. Oswald was just about to think that worrying about this was a waste of time when they hear gunshot noises from the inside. He texts Zsasz and waits but nothing comes in return. So he sends half men inside. The order pretty simple: help Zsasz and protect Ed with your life.

The gunshots get louder. There is no pause between each one. Oswald's lungs are hurting from holding his breath so much. The tensions so high, he feels dazed.

Then he spots a man running outside the mansion. It's Zsasz!

"Victor!" Oswald waves at him for direction and the man sprints. He opens his mouth, but Oswald is faster.

"Where's Ed?"

"One guy just started shooting all of a sudden-“ the man can barely speak, he's out of breath from all the running.

"Where's Ed?"

"They had backup hidden that came in-"

"Where's Ed?"

"Also, they said something about planning to raise weapon taxes, like whaat?"

"Where's Ed, Victor goddamit?!" Oswald is shouting now, so forceful he might choke.

"I don't know, he ran straight out the door. Said something like 'that's her' or I don’t know.."

Oswald feels his pulse wilding in his ears, a shuttering in his stomach. He walks inside confidently, accompanied by the rest of his men. Each step he takes, he thinks of a different way on how he's going to hurt anyone who dares touch Ed. DARES!

The first entrance room is huge with plenty of doors to choose from. He has no idea which path to take, so they make the lamest horror movie plot decision by splitting up.

He's fast. Practically running down the hall. Zsasz and the rest are getting behind and Oswald yells at them from time to time to _hurry the fuck up_.

Little does he know that’s what sets his doom. Oswald is snatched away from someone hidden in a corner at the back of the hallway and led somewhere he can't see anymore since he's hit in the head and blacking out.

 

***

 

"Hello."

"You!"

"Oh, you remember me. I must be real special."

Oswald narrows his eyes. The woman before him is the one who asked if Ed was single at the hotel. How did she come around here? He sighs. He doesn't recognize the place. This must be some lower level of the mansion. The walls are scratched with plenty of holes, the furniture dusty with spider webs as decoration. Aaand he doesn't even want to know what bloody body part that is in the corner of the room. Whatever it is, it's spreading some nauseous stench around.

Oswald sets his stare at the woman before him. The dim candlelight reveals a brunette, young, good-looking, would seem totally normal if it wasn’t for the blood stains all over her clothes. And the gun in her hand.

"Okay, how much do you want? Victor will get you double." He's tied up in a chair. Perhaps he should have waited for the others behind him..

"You know, I've never actually been a money person." She frowns. "My mother was though. She loved money more than she loved me."

"That's too bad, my mother was wonderful."

The woman smiles. Oswald regrets making her smile. That's the creepiest smile attempt he's seen in a while.

"Ever since I was young, she never cared for me."

"That's not true. I'm sure she did, maybe just expressed it in some ways she could." Oswald realizes how much he misses his manipulation game times. Good times. He tries wiggling his hands a little in an attempt to find something sharp behind.

"She said I was a nobody my whole life." the woman drags a chair closer to Oswald and sits down. "I was. And so were you."

Nice try honey. She obviously has no idea what Oswald had endured in his life. This is in no way a challenge for him.

"Noo, they say that because we are better, more powerful than all of them. They'll see what we can do!"

...Is she getting teary-eyed? "How did you do it? You were just a servant. How did you raise so high? So high, no men can touch you." She symbolizes up with her hands. Oswald gets the chills just by looking at this. He can see the craziness in her eyes, like a truly deranged person.

"I showed them who’s the boss! And you will too!"

"I will! I really will."

Oswald keeps his act up, but she is so damn distracting and playing along so effectively, he's actually not certain who is paying who at this point. He wonders if she noticed his exploring hands.

"It's a shame you have to die, penguin. I actually really respected you and followed everything about you." she sighs dramatically, wiggling the gun around.

"Oh my god, I'm going to be murdered by a fan!!" Oswald yells in disappointment.

A small grin forms on her face. "I once pledged on your new servants program." her face changes to a darker note. "You didn't choose me."

"Honestly, I don't remember. I don't aim for crazy people." He gets in her face, hiding the urge to laugh. "..Or women. I’m sure you understand."

She smiles. "Oh, I understand. And that's the reason you die tonight."

"You want revenge because I didn't pick you? You really are crazy." Oswald starts laughing. This is just.. unbelievable.

"No, you idiot! This is for Steve."

"Ste- What?!" he snaps now for real. She is Steve's friend? The one sizing Ed up at the hotel? The shy shift receptionist?! Damn, Oswald almost made Zsasz kill her right then and there.

The woman raises her head, proudly, snobby, perfectly certain in what she is about to do. Oswald hates this. All this time he'd been concerned about Ed, but in reality, it's himself he should have been worried about. And he’s not even the one who killed Steve!

This woman is dangerous. If she can switch up her act that fast, definitely someone they should have looked closer into.

"Fine! Do what you want. It's not like it's going to bring him back!"

"I live for revenge darling." She glances at the meeting logo on the door "We all do."

The room echoes her sharp voice, the high pitch really rubbing Oswald the wrong way. "Aren't you sorry you won't see the morning sunrise, just like the last sunset you two shared?

Oswald shakes his head in pleasure. "I'm just sorry I won't see how Ed is going to carve your insides out and-" wait. Did she just say 'the sunset they shared'? He freezes in realization, eyes getting worryingly wide. "You were spying on us!?"

She has the kind of laugh that reminds Oswald of a witch's laugh in a movie he watched as a child, except scarier.

"I had doubts about your relationship, wasn’t quite sure, heard some rumors now and then. But, there are rumors everywhere I just, had to be sure."

"You think you have a shot at Ed?.."

Another laugh. "I was just trying to figure out if you two were together, it became clear when I saw you later on the balcony. Romantic."

Oswald stares at the ceiling, trying to wrap his head around all of this. She mentioned revenge.. she wanted to know if they were together.. this begins to look a lot more like..

"Riddler killed the one I loved, so I kill the one he loves."

Not something Oswald ever thought he would hear. She's crazy, that's for sure, but this, beyond the chart..

"You are so delusional. Ed doesn’t love me. He's made that perfectly clear."

"Didn't you just made out couple hours ago, for the whole world to see?"

Oswald hates how stupid that makes them look. What were they thinking...

"Whatever, as I said, do what you want. Your end is coming soon too. Ed will figure all out."

"Didn't you just say he doesn't love you? Why avenge you then?"

Ugh. This little witch has a point. Oswald definitely feels like Ed would go after her after all of this, but that couldn't mean anything..

The gun in her hands is loaded. And ready. "I won't try to convince you no more. The two of you act like a couple anyway, don't know why I waited a few days for that kiss to confirm it, but here we are, at least." The gun is pointed on his head. "Don't worry I won’t forget to mention to him how you cried and pleaded and said you loved him over and over again. Anything really, that'll hurt him.."

Oswald squeezes his eyes in pain. He's certain she's not right that Ed feels that way, but imagining her lying to him like that, now that hurts, badly. He opens his eyes, ready to take the bullet, and then he notices something moving behind the wall. The color of one big hole changes. To green.

His first thoughts are- _oh my god what did he hear,_ and then the second-  _I might actually not die, but what else is new.._

"Wait, one last thing!"

"What?"

Oswald flutters his eyelashes. "What is your name?"

Her expression changes. “Really?" she seems pissed she lost her dramatic appeal. "Violet."

Oswald smiles. "You don't look like a Violet."

She bends down. "And why is that?"

"The color is actually pretty." He slams his head against her, causing her to fall back in surprise.

Then they hear gunshots behind them. And the lucky woman manages to crawl safely and escape.

Ed steps inside a second too late and hurries to untie Oswald.

"What took you so long? I had to buy time listening to her god damn life story." Ed laughs and grabs his face closely.

"Are you hurt?"

"My leg is killing me."

So they can't run after her. Dammit. Ed picks him up, walking as fast as he can. Better get the hell out of here right now.

It's no problem. Walk Ed in a maze, and he'll find the way right away. His mind races faster than his heart right now. And that’s something. Oswald is getting heavier in his arms and he can't afford to make a mistake in the directions.  
  
“Violet, Ed, really? Her fucking name is Violet? It just **had**  to be my favorite color, didn’t it?”

Luckily, they finally reach the big entrance hall they first walked inside in. He smiles triumphant and puts Oswald down, except, it's filled with bodies. Practically everyone who attended the meeting earlier. This is a quite often turn-up of events in big meetings like this, and Ed and Oswald have absolutely no issue about it. They start casually walking past the fallen men and towards the door.

Except, again, the door opens before they reach it.

And it's Jim. It takes him a second to look around and go furious.

So he chases them around the maze-like mansion. Oswald throwing a comment at him how they didn't do any of that, they didn't kill anyone. Jim, of course, doesn’t listen and peruses after them.

It would have probably lasted longer if they didn't hear a shot coming from not either one of the two groups, but from somewhere up the stairs.

"Oh, little Miss Violet." Oswald yells teasingly.

Jim gets distracted for a second defending from her, so Ed and Oswald use the precious time and get lost through the heavy back door, and trap it with a thick wood behind them. They can hear Jim's _dammit_ from the other side.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Rack' was some sort of a torture device in the middle ages. A little trivia fact I guess :D


	13. Consider your application

“I’m out.”  
  
“Me too.”  
  
No more ammo - no use fighting. The heavy door proves itself as a wonderful cover as they use the open cracks right next on the wall as shooting openings. Sucks to be on the other side.  
  
Ed bends down to avoid the holes a little higher up, while Oswald smiles, his height being a big advantage at the moment. But he can tell something is bothering Ed.  
  
“All good?”  
  
Ed nods. That was such a fake smile.  
  
They decide to carry a large pile of wood and press it against the already secure door, but with Jim, you just have to double layer everything. The man has his ways.  
  
One bullet goes through one of the holes and almost hits Ed.  
  
"Think he'll give up?"  
  
"Hardly."  
  
The shootings don't rest. And with those holes up there, it's not looking good. They can close them too, but they also are the only source of lightning down here.

"Ed, quickly turn on your flashlight!"

"Zsasz had the phone remember?"

Oh right. "Well take mine, it's in my left pocket. I'll hold this."

Ed waits for a second to move a muscle. He gets behind Oswald and slowly slides his hand in his pocket. Those are some weird movements for a hand that's trying to find a phone.

Oswald wishes the suit pocket was a tiny bit wider. He swallows. "Did you get it?"

Ed giggles on the back of his neck. His breath, incredibly provoking, has Oswald questioning how much longer can he keep the door secured. His arms are shaking.

"It's not here."

"Then get your hand off my pocket.. and stop doing that."

"..What?"

"That! Ed!"

Ed slips his hand out, satisfied and already missing the heat inside, and helps Oswald secure the wood. Now, that the last tiny holes are covered. Its pitch black.  
  
Ed doesn't waste another second. He grabs two long wooden sticks from the pile they got the big ones, rubs them together and finally in a few tries produces a fire. Like a practical torch they can carry along.

They take a couple more sticks, just in case. Who knows how long this might take.

"I knew your phone was not there.” Ed says as they start moving. ”I found Zsasz and tried calling before I found you there."

Ugh, his voice.

"..You bastard."

The hallway looks more like a dusty old forgotten tunnel, so narrow they have to walk one behind the other. It's quite cold down here too. Oswald goes first, and Ed is right behind him holding the torch. He keeps an eye on each step Oswald takes. Can't help it but feel a little guilty. Guilt, anger, rage ..and hunger.  
  
It’s silent for a while. It’s unlike Ed to be quiet for this long. Seems like the reality of the danger in the current events finally hits them.  
  
Oswald stops and turns around to face him. Yup, he was right. It’s not hard to tell something is bothering him.  
  
“Tell me what’s wrong?”  
  
Ed rolls his eyes. “Everything’s fine.” He tries stepping forward but Oswald blocks his way standing boldly in front of him.  
  
He takes a deep breath. “You had Jim at one point, I saw it ...You didn’t shoot.”  
  
And just like that Oswald turns around and starts walking again. This is in no way a good time for meaningless arguments, especially about this! He also plans to avoid the question exactly how much of his conversation with Violet Ed overheard...  
  
They hear growling.

"Ed, is that your stomach?"

"The fuckers started shooting just before the food was about to be served! I'm fucking starving."

"That makes two of us."

"Bulshit! I can smell it on you that chilly chips you like."

"I waited for like an hour outside, okay ..worrying about your ass."

Ed smiles. He could tell Oswald has had his favorite snack by the moment he untied him. He can also tell he had a smoke too.

Oswald looks so small like this, so vulnerable. It breaks his heart to see a bloody red spot on the back of Oswald's head.

"We need to hurry and disinfectant your wound." his voice is a little weird.

"My what now?"

"You head is bleeding and it's just a matter of-.. noo don't touch it. Oswald, hand down please!" Oswald puts his hand down with a sigh. "The amount of bacteria here is unreal." Ed glances on the walls around, disgusted.

"Wait… What the hell is that smell?"  
  
Their voices are echoing.

"My shoe, I stepped on a rat's bathroom." Ed glances at his feet. "You didn't notice it by now? I've been walking with a pinched nose for five minutes.."

That explains his voice. "Ugh, we have to get out of here. Where is Olga when you need her?"

"Now don't tell me you are scared of rats?"

"What? No! They're just... disgusting.." Oswald rapidly shakes his hand on the side, probably tangled in a spider web.

Ed notices him shivering, hands squeezing in fists, shoulders up. He immediately takes off his coat and hangs it over Oswald’s shoulders, thanked with a soft patting on his arm. He wants to wrap his arms around him but Oswald, not noticing the intentions behind him, suddenly speeds up his pace.

"We need to hurry. You think they caught her?"

"Nah."

They are familiar with those kinds of people. Cockroaches. Oswald would know. Violet probably spent days planning all of this, exploring the mansion, checking things out. Not to mention following them around! They probably should have done the same themselves.

Like the most beautiful thing they’ve seen, the first sign of light slips through a crack high up the wall. It must mean the exit door is not far ahead. At the next turn on the right, there is a very loosely closed door begging to be smashed through.  
  
After a few minutes of Ed’s insisting to attempt to riddle the door, Oswald breaks through using one of the sticks they took in reserve. The door reveals a staircase, which once taken it leads up to the grand exit. Grand meaning-much wanted, it’s not even a door it’s a tiny arch.  
  
They can only hope everyone chasing them has left by now…

They spend a good hour on the open road, Ed being snarky as Oswald had to throw away his green jacket to avoid being spotted (Also because he hates it), and Oswald constantly complaining how walking is not his forte.  
  
The apartment they choose to break in is in an old building, its energy drastically different then the luxurious hotels people like them stay in. But it’s convenient since they saw the four-membered family leave the apartment and drive off with suitcases.  
  
“It’s on the fifth floor.” Ed sighs.  
  
Oswald looks up, hand protecting his eyes from the sun. He can count seven floors. “Well, at least not any higher.. wait how do you know this?”  
  
“Think logically.” Ed smiles. “Think.. details.”  
  
Yeah no. Oswald rolls his eyes as Ed keeps explaining.  
  
“It’s not the first three- I saw the man coming down the stairs at one point. It’s not the fourth one- a child was on that window ten minutes ago. A child that didn’t leave with them, so it can’t be left home alone when the family is most likely going on a holiday. Not the sixth one either, I can see something resembling a clothes hanger on the corner of their window.. Why would they leave clothes drying if they are leaving on a trip? And the last one has a window sliiightly cracked open meaning the residents are most likely home."  
  
“Bravo, is that what you want?”  
  
Ed's smile grows wider. “Yes.”

The building doesn’t have a lift, so both of them are out of breath by the time they reach the dreaded fifth floor. Ed, ecstatic he arrived a few steps before Oswald, proceeds to crack the door open and finally see what they are dealing with here. It’s even easier to guess which door number it is as the two other apartments have slippers on their welcome mats, placed in the direction of as a person taking them off and walking inside would.

Oswald stares. He cannot move. Ed looks at him knowing he would love his reaction, barely holding a laugh back.

"What, you don't like it? It's no five stars but it'll do."

"…There has to be another option."

"I’m sure there is, but that wouldn't be wise. It's morning already. Also, they will be looking for crime rates." Ed fixes his eyes on the fridge. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Probably not. Wine is all in my mind right now." he slams the kitchen cabinets angrily. "And there is nothing here! Honestly, how are these people not dead?"

"Well, they are safe from death by overdose." Ed finds some medical supplies in a drawer for Oswald's wound.

"Flattering." Oswald opens the next one, hands scanning the place. "What were you thinking about Ed?"

Ed glances at the empty gun in his hand. "We kidnap a couple, take one as a hostage and make the other one deliver Zsasz a message. He brings us weapons."

"Ed, that part was obvious to me. The problem is then what? How do we convince Jim the little purple bitch is responsible for fucking up everything?!"

"We can't do that without him finding out the truth about Steve too."

Having found nothing, Oswald lounges on the couch. "Hm, so we kill her, and then we go to Jim."

Ed throws his gun on the couch, watching it bounce around and almost landing on Oswald. "Or we can kill him too."

Oswald has that face that makes Ed want to slap him. "No, Ed."

He rolls his eyes, sits down closely and shifts his head down to apply the disinfectant. "Just testing. I know you'd never."

"Do I have to remind you Jim is the only one in the GCPD that refuses to ouch-.. immediately kill me? I don't know how he manages, honestly, but I sort of have to respect that."

Ed stares in disbelieve. "Isn’t that the same man chasing and shooting after us a few hours back, or am I missing something here?”

"I am aware, okay, I am. It's still explainable though, in a way." the eye contact is broken. Oswald wonders if this TV even works. “Do **I** have to remind **you** how much of a help he has been over the years, when you were nowhere to be found, hm?" He starts playing with Ed’s hair, barely reaching him across the couch.  
  
“You don’t. I’d rather us playing and manipulating each other. See who will get wrapped on whose finger.”  
  
_Each other._ Oswald likes the sound of that. Ed’s smirking, he's clearly joking but said out loud, it's so disturbing. And sad. The quick shift of atmosphere not soothing at all.

Ed takes a breath standing up. "I’m going to take a shower."

"Oh, do you want company?"

"No. I'd rather you sit here and think of a plan that won't harm Jim Gordon in any way. We can't have that now can we."

"Fine!" he frowns hearing Ed's footsteps fade away behind him. "I will!".

It takes Ed an hour to get out of the bathroom. The water stopped running a while ago, so Oswald assumes he probably just wants to be alone. Meanwhile, he looks around the small space, half-empty and in a desperate need for a good clean and renovation while at it. He does manage to find a gun in the bedside table in what he would guess is the bedroom, but there are no bullets inside…

The room has four single beds, two of them merged together probably for the parents, and two a bit smaller ones for the kids. He tries his luck with the closet for any clean casual clothes and he finds some but to his surprise, the old thing is also filled with suits. Like.. graciously places on hangers and actually smelling fresh.  
  
"Oswald!!"  
  
He runs to the bathroom door, knocking to announce his presence. "Something wrong?"

"..Can you bring me a towel please?"  
  
Oswald wants to tease him a little bit but after the argument before he feels like now it’s not the time, he may make it worse. He hangs over to Ed the cleanest and softest tower he could find in the drawers. Ed takes it with his hand reaching out of the slightly opened door and then slams it hard. He’s still tense then, okay.  
  
He wonders what would Ed want to do with the sleeping thing. Now that he’s acting out, he would probably want to take one of the separated beds, won’t he? Even though they would be way out of his comfort zone, being small children’s beds and all.  
  
"I'll be taking the green one if that's fine with you." Ed startles him wrapped around in the white towel which somehow seems too big even for him. His hair damp and dripping on his shoulders.

So he wants one of the merged beds.. "Oh no, you can take the green blanket. There is a spider web close by the other one."

"Well fucking kill it."

Oswald stutters. "You kill it."

Ed dramatically breaths out, takes a shoe from the closet, and walks to the bed while Oswald looks away. "Oswald Cobblepot... is scared of a spider."

"Hey, heeeey! Don't make stuff up Ed, I'm not scared. They're gross, it’s just gross, okay? There is a reason I have staff for these kinds of things."

“Do you have a spider cleaner job opening? I’d like to apply.” Ed lifts up his shoe to chase him a few steps back and laughs when Oswald runs away in the other room. He can sense his bitterness from here.

"..I’ll consider your application!!"

“You better hurry up, people are after me.”  
  
Oswald hears him enter the bathroom and then closing the lid of the garbage can. Who knows what else is sneaking around here. ”Did I get myself captured the other night?"

"She wasn't even after you! She wanted me." He takes another towel as he prepares for his turn in the shower.  
  
"I figured that too. She would've stepped in the club if it's me who she wanted." Ed smiles at him as he settles in front of the mirror and checks himself out, mostly his hair. There is a mirror in the bathroom too. "Careful, the shower is super noisy."

Oswald looks disguised already. "Is it at least clean?"

"Not up to your standards, no."

Well great.  
  
  
Fair point, the constant humming in the boiler is not pleasant at all, but not _that_ bad…

"Oswald I've been thinking. You didn't send Zsasz back at the hotel, right?" Is Ed really trying to communicate even after knowing how hard is it to hear him from the inside?

"Did you say Zsasz? I told him to gather around in the warehouse next to that club of yours."

Ed smiles. "God I lov- **admire you**.. I admire you."

He bites his lip, waiting for a response. Crap why is Oswald silent. He didn't notice that silly slip up did he?

"Ed you mind speaking up please? I can't hear you! I told you about Victor what else do you want?"  
  
A relief. Ed takes a deep breath and walks away.

 

God Oswald wishes there was a balcony here! There are four widely opened windows and it’s still not enough. So stuffy! Or was that just the irritating way that towel hugs Ed’s body. It’s making him nauseous.  
  
“Will you please just put on some clothes?” Oswald’s been dressed as soon as he stepped out of the shower as Ed keeps casually walking around in the enormous warm towel. He can’t see Ed’s reaction from here, but since he replays nothing, he’s probably just smirking in acknowledgment.  
  
Oswald explores the last room he hasn’t entered yet, a small dining area. As he expected, four chairs and surprisingly, a dog’s bed in the corner! They didn’t see a dog anywhere!  
  
“Hey Ed, I think you have a fan.”  
  
Ed runs in, finally dressed…. In the tightest fucking black suit on the planet!

Oswald slaps himself when he sees him, his reaction probably saying more than he wants to. "Ed we have to be in a disguise!"

"Exactly."

"You think because it's not green, it's disguised?!"

"Yeah." His fingers slide down the silky tie and then settle in his pockets. Oswald realizes he shouldn’t have insisted him to dress up. This is torture. "They expect us in ordinary clothing now. A suit is our best choice, trust me."

Hm, good point. Still a little risky though. Well, at least it's not his 'in your eyes' green suit.

“Take a look at this.”  
  
Oswald shows him the fan letters he found, all dedicated but never sent to Ed. The handwriting seems childish. A kid having a crush on the Riddler. Not the brightest future for the young incent soul...  
  
Ed doesn’t mind at all. He wants his space, but having somebody to tutor would always be nice, probably because he likes the appreciation.  
  
After a deeper dig up in the numerous postcards, they find one with what looks to be a grown man’s handwriting. Nothing special, just complimenting Ed and asking to meet. The typical stuff he gets.  
  
Oswald pushes back the urge to laugh. “Imagine if he is the one who got those boxers sent to you.”  
  
Ed looks smug. “Not him, I saw them earlier.”  
  
“…Never miss your chance to check someone out?”  
  
“Stop right there. You know I notice details.”  
  
Oswald sighs. “Whatever. I am so fucking tired!”  
  
They’ve had quite the day already. And plenty of things to yet plan and carry out.  
  
The beds are not that bad too. A little uncomfortable, but tolerable. All in conclusion, this place lacks just about 70 percent of their standards.  
  
Oswald is surprised to see Ed lay next to him.. They did announce the bed arrangement earlier deciding to take the beds pressed together but now, to actually be next to Ed, he can’t help but curse why it had to be here! On all of the mansions and pristine hotels.. they do it in this horrible place.  
  
Ed doesn’t say anything, but Oswald can feel him starting. So he turns towards him as well, enjoying the deepness in his eyes and the softness in his wordless expression.  
  
"I feel confident I can trust you. Don't get me wrong- I already did, but it really excelled since we started this mission."

Ed’s lips tremble at his honesty. It's been so long since there was an actual sincere conversation, a few liner even, but ever since the shootout at the meeting-it feels different. A new ground.

"..Hopefully I'm not wrong."

"I-.. I feel the same way" Ed adds, hoping it's not too late. "At least most of the time.."

Oswald turns on his back again, eyes tied on the ceiling.

"Why do you have to get on my nerves?" his voice slow and soft, dreamy almost.

There's a hand on his thigh. It’s getting higher.  
Ed kisses his cheek, resting his head on the elbow. “But you wouldn’t mind me getting on one nerve of yours, right?”

Yes, Oswald did wonder how long it would take them. And a few hours is not surprising at all. He gets up on his elbows and makes a small effort to close the already incredibly small space between them and taste those pink lips he’s been trying to avoid staring at the whole day. He takes it slow, just in case Ed rejects. And as their lips touch, he’s elated to see how much Ed lets himself loose. Makes him feel even more absurd he doubted it.

"I fucking swear.. another day.. oh.. without this.. and I might go _mad_.." Ed’s way of being soft..  
  
“..same.. shut up..”

This is not the most comfortable position since Oswald's leg is pressed hard on the side, so he tries to roll over Ed. He goes in quick, knowing Ed will protest if he gets the time. The kiss gets deeper and messier and the tightness in their pants incredibly uncomfortable.  
  
It would seem this would go somewhere, but it’s just not that simple with them is it..  
  
There are some loud barking noises coming from the other side of the front door, and it seems to be pushing on it too, so they better hurry up to avoid suspicion from the other neighbors.  
It’s a dog and it’s not as nearly as scary as he looks and immediately takes a liking to Oswald, licking his hands as he’s getting petted. Ed doesn’t like it though. He doesn’t like anything about this situation. The fact that they had to stop and get up, and not any less the fact that now Oswald wants to play with this _thing_.  
  
“I’m getting us food.”  
  
Normally, Oswald yells after him not to go anywhere alone and weaponless, and normally Ed still goes running down the stairs like the building’s on fire.  
  
He returns an hour later with three bags of food... and blood stains on his sleeve.  
  
Oswald saw him coming from the window, his elbows hurt from having stood there worried sick. He picks up Ed’s arm, questionably.  
  
“I couldn’t use the money. The stamps they gave you as a change when paying at the hotel yesterday, have numbers on them. I’m sure they will try tracking us down with that tactic.”  
  
Oswald smiles. He has nothing to worry about.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Focusing a bit more on the relationship development.   
> I apologize for the late update, it won't take that long next time it's a promise:)


	14. The little things matter

“What do you expect me to do with this?”  
  
Ed sighs deeply. He should have guessed this wouldn’t go easily.  
  
“Oh shush. It’s going to work!”  
  
“..Did you just ‘shush’ me?”  
  
Mortified at his reflection on the mirror, Oswald tries wiggling his head to get out of Ed’s persistent hands.  
  
“Ed… I am not putting a fucking wig on me. For god’s sake, a hoodie will do just fine.”  
  
“And where do you plan on getting one?”  
  
“Try again..” Oswald turns around and points towards the pile of clothes in the corner of the dining table.  
  
“Oh suit yourself. I’m putting this one on.”  
  
Ed looks like a completely different person, a deranged person. The brown eyebrows stubbornly giving his blond wig away.  
  
“Look, Ed, if you are into dressing up and stuff, you can just say it. I won’t judge.“  
  
Pretending he didn’t hear that, Ed basically runs away in the other room and Oswald decides not to follow after him. He wishes there was, but there isn’t any time left for teasing. After quickly trying on a few hoodies he finally chooses a plain black one and takes some objects that might come in handy as weapon necessities.  
  
The plan stays the same, getting a way to Zsasz and then killing Violet. To do all that they have to go outside and kidnap a couple, one to be sure of the man would actually do what they ask, getting to Zsasz and delivering him a message, in order to get his partner back who will stay here tied up in the apartment until the man comes back with Zsasz.  
  
It shouldn’t be surprising that the first couples lured into their apartment, fail miserably. The men ran out for their lives as soon as being let go. So there was no other option than letting their partners free as well. No loyalty left in this world.  
  
“See Ed?” Oswald smiles, his voice tangling with the chilling screams as their last victim runs down the stairs. “Betrayal after betrayal, probably what you would do if someone gets a hold of me.”  
  
Ed is busy sharpening a kitchen knife when he pauses to stare at him.  
  
“Oswald-” he seems annoyed “I literally went back to save your ass a day ago. I worry about your memory capacity. Could be that head injury.”  
  
It doesn’t seem Oswald was being serious in the first place, but now he’s glad he said it. Ed can mock as long as he wants but the hint he cares won’t escape Oswald’s notice. He wonders if it’s always been there and somehow he failed to notice it before. Perhaps being ignorant focusing on the wrong things.  
  
“Before I forget, I got you something.”  
  
Ed hands him something secretly, like the emptiness in the room has plenty to see. The voices in his head already mocking and laughing. _Before you forget? You fool, you haven't stopped thinking about it.  
_  
Oswald opens his palm to see a small purple pin. He smiles. “Where did you find one with a penguin on it?”  
  
Ed doesn’t answer. He walks away, hands on his waist, pretending he didn’t hear the question. When he meets Oswald’s glance, he gives him a wink, the kind that makes Oswald want to march up and stick the sharp tie pin in his ass. But of course, he accepts it. Gladly. Ed rarely ever gives him anything and it’s never a disappointment. It’s the little things that matter the most.

It’s getting darker outside. And colder. And they’ve accomplished nothing yet! Oswald starts panicking, roaming around the small space, while Ed stares out the window.  
  
“What if we.. call?” he turns around to see Oswald pulling his hand away from his lips so Ed won’t see he was biting his nails again. “Zsasz must still have that phone right?”  
  
Oswald laughs. “Bold of you to assume I remember the number.”  
  
“..You remembered MY number. Alcohol involved too.”  
  
Oswald blushes and looks away. He can hear Ed walking towards him, probably carrying that annoying smirk on his face. He hopes something happens to get him out of this situation. And unfortunately… he’s right.  
  
The front door is smacked open revealing two familiar faces. It’s one of their victimized couples they tried blackmailing earlier. A man and a woman, heavily armed, back them up roughly on the wall and tie both men on two chairs, placed with their backs on each other.  
  
This could not get any worse! Oswald’s fuming of anger as Ed desperately tries to concentrate on a way out.  
  
The good news is, their captors are not interested in a quick kill, wanting to torture them first, which grants some time.  
  
“Do you know who I am?! I will have you slathered, you and you and your whole families!”  
  
The man kneels before Oswald and tries to make him even angrier in the most disrespectful way possible, calling him names and finding the worst possible insults about Ed. And that doesn’t go very well with Oswald who in the heat of his emotions can’t resist it and spits on the man’s face.  
  
As expected, the man now starts teasing Oswald about Ed, since he only reacted when the other man was mentioned.  
  
Oswald hates this. The fact that Ed is listening to all of this makes it that much more painful..  
  
“Is Mr Nygma that valuable to you, what would you do if he’s hurt right now, how do you feel about him..  
  
Oh no, he’s blushing heavily. The good thing is Ed can’t see his face, the bad thing is well..they are about to die. Why on earth haven’t they thought of someone going back and attacking! Some geniuses they are..  
  
“Water please.. can I have some water..” Ed starts repeating all of a sudden. Both, the man and the woman, unhinged about Ed’s struggles get some water from the kitchen and instead of handing it off to him, they drink it. And the way they do it.. like it’s the first time in their miserable lives.  
  
Soon enough they start coughing and more coughing until finally collapse on the ground.  
  
It was poisonous.  
  
Ed starts laughing out loud looking at the bodies before him.  
  
“You had that planned?!”  
  
“Of course!” he starts working on the rope around them. “It was too _interesting_  to interrupt earlier.”  
  
. “..I actually hate you.” Oswald rubs the sore skin on his free wrists, his expression supporting his statement.  
  
“I disagree.”

The sun is long gone now, leaving the sky shattered with bright stars. An eventful day, with an even more eventful tomorrow. Hopefully successful.  
  
Having no other option left, Oswald joins Ed with one of his suggested wigs, and they head outside looking for their next victims. Some would think it would be easier to do this at night, but the city is considered so dangerous that the streets are completely empty and it’s not even that late.  
  
“I don’t like cold weather.” Ed wrinkles his nose as soon as they start moving.  
  
“Ed stop being a baby.”  
  
Ed states without blinking and gets more irritated when Oswald just straight up ignores him.  
  
“And how are you doing Oswald, it must be nice using all the hot water earlier.”  
  
“Oh my god, will you stop about the water already, if I- “  
  
Ed puts a hand over his mouth, pulling him behind the edge of the nearest building. “Shut up, someone’s coming.”  
  
They see a man and woman, laughing and hugging, once in a while stopping to look up the stars. This could be it. From all the people they’ve encountered today these two seem the most reliable. At least reliable while under blackmail.  
  
“All right, hands up!”  
  
Ed, with Oswald right behind him, cuts the couple’s path and in a few quick minutes they are led upstairs and tied up. Oswald can barely hold the urge to laugh watching Ed keep a serious face while threatening people with an empty gun. His confident act is one to be jealous of!  
  
Tired as they are, Oswald and Ed use their last reserves of energy for the final try of the day.  
  
This one seems suspiciously too easy. God, they have to get weapons as soon as possible. Oswald comforts his anxiety by stuffing his mouth to the point he can’t breathe normally. And now that the food resource is running low, somebody has to go out again.  
  
Of course, it has to be Oswald. He is never ever letting Ed do the shopping again, not one thing did he got right, the wrong flavor of chips, the ‘close enough’ milk brand, is just not good enough for Oswald. Food is important okay.  
  
He goes in, with the most ridiculous wig on, and manages to rob two stores. He’s not surprised the people at first stop and stare at him before they start screaming and running away.  
  
Embarrassing.  
  
On his way up the stairs at the apartment, he thinks about how fucking ungrateful he was at everything he had just two days ago. He can’t possibly live like this, not now not ever. The only good thing in all of this is smiling at him as he opens the door. Ed.  
  
“Got me worried.” He whispers and walks over to help with the bags.  
  
“What, you didn’t see me from the window? Now many blond long haired hooded men walking around here..”  
  
“Yes well, not many looking pretty while at it.” Ed grabs the first thing he reaches in one of the bags, his judgmental glance scanning the rest of the food.  
  
Oswald’s blushing. He hates that this single sentence is going to be stuck in his mind for god knows how long. The way Ed smiled too.  
  
“Some men are such assholes..”  
  
The tired voice behind them breaks the tension. They almost forgot they are not alone.  
  
“That doesn’t sound very loyal to me.”  
  
“Glad it was the man we sent after Zsasz huh.”  
  
The woman won’t be silenced that easy. She wiggles around in the limited space, hands feet chest, everything tied up well.  
  
“Yes my man is.. a good man.. Yours, not so much. But you’ll find that out.”  
  
“Excuse me?” Oswald is catching up quickly. Her words burn his mind. Should he worry about how Ed’s expression changed right now.. “Do you have something to say?” he leans in the woman’s direction.  
  
“Betraying you. Your man is not loyal!!! ..That is what I have to say.”  
  
Wagon of thoughts, calculating and chasing one another. None of them good ..Why is Ed silent?  
  
“Ed, what is she talking about?” Oswald can feel the blood freeze in his veins. His heart already aching with the possibility of the very familiar pain of betrayal.  
  
“Are you really paying attention to this victimized person who is going to say anything to make us argue?”  
  
Oswald takes the sandwich from Ed’s hands just as he’s about to the take another bite. Now he’s getting angry too.  
  
“Give that back.”  
  
“What did you say to her?”  
  
Ed reaches for the sandwich and Oswald holds it further away. “I told her a riddle, it answered friendship. No idea how she got betrayal out of that.”  
  
Oswald lets him reach his hand and continue his dinner. “Alright. Repeat the riddle for me then.”  
  
Ed raises his eyebrows. “I’m eating! And she’s clearly lying!!”  
  
Oswald steps close, his posture almost making contact with Ed’s food. “I am going to paint your face with this sandwich if you don’t repeat it RIGHT NOW!”  
  
“You must really trust me.”  
  
“Who in the world messes up _friendship_ with _betrayal_ Ed?? You are not fooling anyone.” Oswald appears to be more sad than annoyed now which squeezes Ed’s heart like a wet towel.  
  
Oswald awaits as Ed walks over to the woman and stands still preparing to talk. And before he says a word he grabs a nearby vase and knocks it over the victim’s head. Few times, until she’s motionless forever.  
  
Not only Oswald is crazy mad at Ed right now, but the suspicions on the man have also massively increased. He stares in disbelieve in what he just witnessed, but he doesn’t get much time to think about it.  
  
The front door is kicked open again, people have got to stop doing that, but in an old building like this one that is to be expected. The good news is it’s Zsasz with the crew and.. GUNS. Oh my god guns! Oswald practically runs towards the handed pistol from Zsasz, resisting the instinct to hug the damned thing. Zsasz also seems enthusiastic to see the pairing again and reunite, except the man they sent after them is a teeny tiny upset about his partner’s demise and tries shooting after them.  
  
Even though the stranger is numinously outnumbered, there is no need for meaningless shootings with him. Oswald orders everyone down the stairs, out and far far away from the building, running as long as the last sign of the city is in the viewing distance. It’s not hard since the neighborhood is right on the edge of the city’s borders.

It’s sunrise when they get to the destination. A two-story high villa Zsasz and the crew managed to prepare in the meantime in a considerable distance from the city itself. It should be safe. Should. No promises.  
  
After the long night of walking and ignoring Ed’s attempts to have a decent conversation and stubbornly limiting it on first name bases small talk, Oswald sees the new villa like it’s the greatest thing to ever happen to him. He practically runs towards the bathroom, then the kitchen, and finally clean and full he goes to rest. Order simple - do not let anyone disturb the nap break, especially not Ed.  
  
He sleeps for the entire afternoon, then noon, and it’s almost night time again when he joins everyone in the big living room area downstairs. The TV is not working, but the crew still manages to entertain themselves playing cards.  
  
Oswald knows Ed can see he’s clearly ignoring him, yet the man tries anyway.  
  
“Oswald, want to join us?”  
  
He’s smirking too, all knowingly Oswald would have to answer him now since if he doesn’t everyone will gossip about what happened between them.  
  
“No, I’m busy.” Oswald murmurs and slams the door behind him. He can hear a member cheering form the other side of the door.. Their game continues with or without him, but that’s not the point. His heart can take so much, almost too much, and after all this- even the smallest possibility that that woman was telling the truth… It hurts. Like hell.  
  
In the backyard, a spot in the grass surrounded by small bushes seems a perfect lounging area. Oswald lays down staring at the sky, whose stars supply seems shorter tonight as a proportion of the sky is covered by clouds. He can still hear the laughter from the crew inside the villa..  
  
Then he hears slight noises behind him.  
  
“I am not in the mood to talk.”  
  
“Then don’t. I’ll be quiet I promise.”  
  
Ed sits down, preparing to join him and lay on the cold grass.  
  
“Why are you even trying Ed? I can never fully trust you and that’s a problem.”  
  
Oswald can’t get away saying he doesn’t enjoy his company. And not just because he was lonely before Ed came. He feels the man’s presence in every inch of his body.  
  
“I explained. It’s up to you to honor your ‘trusting me’ promise.”  
  
Oswald gets up on his elbows for a better look at Ed.  
  
“Promise?” he licks his lips. “I promise to cut your limps one by one if I find out she was right!”  
  
Ed smiles. “I’m not worried. You are not good with promises.”  
  
Ed is being a little bit too unhinged for Oswald’s liking, so he gets ready to leave as Ed captures his wrist pulling him down again. Oswald falls uncomfortably on his hip and whimpers in pain. He wants to slap Ed and before he can actually do it, Ed is already close to his face and leaning in to kiss him.  
  
Weak. His attempt is denied with a firm finger on his lips and Ed is pushed back in the same way he started this. It’s incredibly satisfying to see him admit defeat and sigh with such high pitch, you could almost sense his pain.  
  
Suits him right.  
  
Oswald gets up and walks away, leaving Ed laying down.  
  
As he walks inside, no one dares asking about the leaves and tiny grass leftovers all over his clothes. The room is silent and everyone’s watching Zsasz be the only one following Oswald up the stairs.  
  
“Boss is Nygma a problem?” Zsasz asks straightforward as soon as the door is shut behind them in Oswald’s bedroom.  
  
“Just make sure he doesn’t break boundaries.”  
  
Oswald signals Zsasz to turn on the heating. He walks over to the mirror in the corner and spots the little penguin pin Ed gifted to him earlier today. It can’t all be a lie, could it? If so, Ed should consider perusing an acting career. Such performance!  
  
“…Meaning not let him seduce you again?”  
  
“Victor!”  
  
“Hey, you once told me this yourself. Not my fault.”  
  
Oswald sighs and falls on the bed. Dead tired again already.  
  
“What is it about him anyway, I don’t get it.” Zsasz sits close on the bed then adds after a pause. “…Is it the way you- “  
  
“That will be enough Victor.”  
  
“I’m serious you are just too available! I think you should- “  
  
“Okay, you are NOT giving me love advice..”  
  
“Love? Actually, I was thinking of lust, but now we’re talking!” Zsasz smiles in excitement and he looks ready to start an hour-long conversation and looks devastated when Oswald pats his arm dismissively.  
  
“Go make me some coffee, please.”  
  
He leaves and Oswald feels a bit better now. He wants to slap himself in the face for saying the ‘L’ word. A ‘lie’ would have been a better choice. He figures it’s probably just the stress. And Zsasz couldn’t be more wrong. As Ed said it himself, if Oswald makes him jealous on purpose they will be consequences …The thought of it reeealy should not make Oswald have those particular thoughts. But at least no one can see them. Speaking of which, he would love to take a peek at Ed’s thought process! Would give a fortune for it actually.  
  
He heads downstairs to join the other men and enjoy his coffee. Ed joins in too, barely keeping track of everything around him and silently making notes in his head. He has the same grass leftovers on his clothes. Oswald hopes no one is smart enough to make the connection. And why does he even think about it so much, what if someone does figure it out. So what. Aren’t they allowed to chill on the grass. Pretty normal. Usually.  
  
Ed seems to be all ears when it comes to the part that interests him. The sleeping arrangements. Oswald takes the so-called ‘master bedroom’ which is really just a medium size room with a double bed. He’s lucky to have it though. Zsasz gets the single room right next to Oswald’s, and Ed the second single one right below.  
  
He doesn’t seem happy about it at all and Oswald doesn’t care. He sends Zsasz up and waits for the ungrateful man to head upstairs as well. Ed brushes right past him and they don’t trade a single word. The rest of the henchmen are set to sleep on the ground in the living room, so Ed should be happy he even got a bed.  
  
Oswald wonders if Ed feels what he’s feeling right now. Aching and craving for something he thinks he can’t have. He stares at the hot beverage in his hands and takes a sip, wishing it was alcohol. ANY kind will do. He has survived almost two days without any alcohol now and it’s the worst!  
  
Half an hour later, Oswald heads upstairs. Before entering his room he stares in Ed’s room’s direction. The lights are off, Ed’s probably sleeping and not caring a thing about him. He sighs and enters his room.  
  
Boi is he wrong about that. A strong grip on his wrist grabs him and pins him on the wall. Oswald hasn’t turned the light on yet, but it’s no mystery who this is. What strength should he try fighting with, the ‘we are in deep trouble and Jim is after us’ or the ‘Ed may be a traitor after all’ or ‘the purple bitch could be lurking anywhere they go’… The sensation on his throbbing cock getting too much to resist as Ed gets him pressed tightly and completely surrounded so he gives in, drowning in the feverish wet kisses on his neck. Angry at himself, his hands start roaming and grabbing the man as they go and the shy moan that escapes his lips is the final straw.  
  
Oswald can’t see exactly what happens as its pitch black in the room. He rushes to the light and he remembers.  
  
He told Zsasz to wait and guard his room before he heads upstairs. So you have to give this man props for letting both men have their moment for a minute, even though he couldn’t actually see anything, the noises he heard should have been a big giveaway what’s happening. And judging by Zsasz’s face he’s not in the slightest bit surprised what he just witnessed. He’s holding Ed on the upper arm and leading him outside.  
  
Oswald finds that he likes Ed’s bloody lip, his open mouth and hard breaths. Ed seems way too in the mood, and Oswald can’t calm himself down as well. Dammit. Perhaps he shouldn’t have sent Zsasz.  
  
“Don’t cut me away!”  
  
Oswald looks away. Looking at Ed right now could result in changing his mind.  
  
“You can’t do this!” Ed whines as he’s dragged outside the room, his tone so high Oswald didn’t know pain could get any worse.  
  
“Ed…just stop…please.”  
  
“It was love!!”  
  
“…What?!” Oswald follows them in the hall. Their yelling attracts attention on the lower floor.  
  
Ed lowers his head, staring at the ground. “It was a love riddle that I told her…”  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out she was lying after all...


	15. Understand nothing

“..Why?” Oswald raises his hand so Zsasz loosens the grip on Ed’s arm.  
  
Ed sighs raising his shoulders. He looks defeated. Part of him wants to hide his face and run down the stairs.  
  
“No reason. Just kind of popped in my mind.”  
  
His common hand movements could have fooled someone, but not Oswald whose patience is running low, and fast.  
  
Zsasz leaves, following Oswald’s head tilt command and watches both men disappear behind the door. He ignores the curious glances from downstairs. Everyone is trying to take a peek at what’s happening as if they can’t take a wild guess already.  
  
No voices from the bedroom yet. No sign they are even talking.

They are not.  
  
Ed stares at the ground, silent and difficult to read. He begged to stay, but now he’s playing hard to get.  
  
Oswald doesn’t know what to say to him either. Should he push a little bit more or should he just let it go. He’s not facing him, and the transparent act that he finds the wall interesting ends when he captures Ed’s secret peek in the mirror. He should push.  
  
Before he says anything, he runs to the door as fast as he can and opens it forcefully.  
  
“Victor, wasn’t I specific about these things?” his voice calm but he’s clearly annoyed. Zsasz is on the ground before his feet, obviously fallen down by the sudden opening as a result of trying to spy on the door. “Gourd the house! Now!”  
  
The man gets up, patting his clothes really quick, and heads downstairs. A ‘worried’ look would be a nice way to describe his face as he pushes through the gang downstairs, avoiding their amused reactions who can’t wait to tease him about this later when Oswald is not around. He’s about to be the talk of the night and he knows it.  
  
Oswald knows Zsasz well enough to predict him. He sighs and gets back inside his bedroom.  
  
Ed doesn’t seem to have moved at all, apart from loosening his tie and sitting down on the bed. It angers him that having Ed with that cute crooked smile on his face, hits a soft spot in him.  
  
But still not enough to be any less mad. Or suspicious. Everyone around with their own motives, nobody being honest, and at times like these he would appreciate honesty more than anything. Probably more than loyalty as well, because it’s not like he would actually expect anyone to be loyal…  
  
“What do you love Ed?” Oswald lowers his voice and heads towards him, shaking as he’s a little bit indecisive on what he’s about to do. Ed keeps avoiding eye contact and Oswald keeps chasing it.  
  
“I love my job! Should be fairly obvious.”  
  
“It’s not a job if you love what you do.” Oswald smiles when he notices Ed’s cheeks are growing into a pale shade of red. Obviously, his words are getting to Ed and he's loving it.  
  
“Is there something else you need to tell me?” Oswald himself is not exactly sure what he’s pushing Ed into, but it’s fair enough to try. He grabs on his hair, soft but firm, and tries turning his head up so he gets the desired eye contact established. “What do you love?”  
  
Ed stares at his lips. The desire in his eyes burning and very slippery as Oswald is almost entirely leaning between Ed’s wide open legs, still standing still and surprising his own self at how well he manages to deny Ed’s attempts to have him sit down on his lap. That until Ed gets a bit pushier without even moving his hands. He moves his head.  
  
As much as he wants to, Oswald can’t find the necessary strength to fight this. He lets go of Ed’s hair to let him proceed in what he’s clearly trying to do. He’s getting lower. And lower. Loweer.. and then he stops after Oswald’s pants are pulled down to his ankles.  
  
This is just way too familiar now. Ed makes a move on him and he immediately gives up, but he’s still willing to give himself props for resisting Ed for a good second there. Oswald knows Ed is never going to talk so this could be good, he should let him proceed, get him more vulnerable and then try his chances. Not for any other reason, of course.  
  
And then his breathing is messier. And Ed’s breath is getting hotter and much easier to sense. Oh my god, what is he doing just get it on already.  
  
He opens his eyes and looks down and my god. This is just.. The man he desires the most, the one who drives him mad.. now drops entirely off the bed and settles on his knees before him.  
  
Oswald is not sure he can even name what Ed’s tease exactly is, an interesting kind of mouth biting movement on his cock, with his boxers still on. But hell it feels amazing. It’s starting to feel similar to wanting to shove himself inside and shut his puzzler mouth up for good. Fucking love riddle! What does that even mean, what does anything Ed does means? Oswald understands nothing.   
  
Ed’s finally pulling his boxers down now and gets awarded with a delicious breathy moan. He smiles, intentionally showering the tip of his cock with hot quick breaths as if the poor man can even get any harder. The sound of Oswald squirming – the music to Ed’s ears. But he wants it louder. Hungrier.  
  
“Will you let me stay in your room?” Ed asks and before Oswald was about to say “No”, he finally takes him in his mouth, getting deep and wet and taking his time to slowly pull out, then pause and look up.  
  
Well, it was worth trying. Oswald is not thinking clearly. He tries savoring every moment of the hotness around him and when Ed starts slowly moving again, he is not sure he can chase his mind anymore, only hoping the noises aren’t loud enough to be heard from downstairs.  
  
Each time Ed completely pulls out, he kisses a different part of Oswald’s body, most of which his thighs, admiring everything within reach. He doesn’t forget to look up and see the product reaction he triggers, one wouldn’t be surprised Ed would hold it as a trophy. The man is obsessed.  
  
Oswald is sure two minutes passed, it had to have passed by now right? He can’t let Ed win at least this one, he had to stay still, think of anything else than this prideful man before his knees… anyyything else except those beautiful eyes he wants to pour himself over… He bites his lips in the struggle, not going to imagine it…  
  
“…Ed, is this the answer to my question?” his words breathy and barely understandable in his uncontrollable panting.  
  
Ed’s response is conflicting as he both not answers but then fastens his pace. He’s trying to distract him!  
  
As if that wasn’t clear before. Is Oswald even aware of what’s happening?  
  
“Answer me!” he tries again, voice a bit demanding now. He considers pulling his hair.  
  
Ed loves how easily he gets Oswald distracted again simply by moaning around his full mouth, keeps sucking and stroking and when he spices things up with a wink, Oswald fills his mouth to which Ed curls it in a satisfactory smile. He got exactly what he wanted.  
  
Oswald closes his eyes in pleasure as Ed helps himself back up on the bed. The sight of his tired, blushed, red face is doing things to him. Things he can explain but doesn’t want to.   
  
He gets the handkerchief from his pocket to gently wipe the sickly leftovers on Ed’s lips. Ed doesn’t mind Oswald’s touches, his heart skipping a beat when the careful movement of the still fingerless gloved hand continues on his cheeks.  
  
Ed waits until Oswald is done putting his pants back on and starts caressing his face again. Then he interrupts, squeezing the gentle hand before planting a kiss, all while staring up desperately waiting for absolutely anything from Oswald to say. But he remains silent. Since Ed had his side do the confessing first, why won’t Oswald say it back? In any way possible, Ed wouldn’t mind!  
  
Getting worried he might get kicked out, Ed kisses his hand again, this time keeping it close with both of his arms.  
  
“Do you also have something to say? I’ll accept either way.”  
  
This is not what he expected. This is not what he anticipated. At all.  
  
Oswald pulls his hand away roughly, walking away with a deep sigh.  
  
“Tell you what Ed? Do you want to cum in my mouth as well?”  
  
“..What?” Ed smiles in an attempt to hide his disappointment. His eyes still peeled at Oswald who is slowly stepping further. It’s still so weird to hear Oswald talk this way.  
  
“You love playing games with me. That’s what you meant.”  
  
Now Ed is sure Oswald is a smart man, but boy is he oblivious. That’s so obviously NOT what Ed was trying to say, just in a slightly different way. Still, Oswald is not picking it up. He looks genuine too, this can’t be an act.  
  
Hurt. He’s feeling hurt. Also sensing a major decrease in confidence.  
  
“We need to get some wine.” Oswald adds out of nowhere.  
  
Ed stands up and heads for the door, walking past Oswald with the straightest face his face muscles can fight to fake right now. He just needs to get out of here, and then deal with all of this later. Or… sometime.  
  
“I know what you meant.” Oswald’s voice stops him just as his hand touches the door handle.  
  
Ed turns around, desperation clear on his features.  
  
“Say it back.” ..clear on his voice too.  
  
Oswald swallows.  
  
“It’s not “back” if you haven’t said it!”  
  
“I demonstrated it!”  
  
“It doesn’t count!!”  
  
Oh boy. Here they go again. A battle of which one of the two will be the louder one.  
  
As Ed tries getting close again, Oswald steps back and points to the door.  
  
“OUT! Get back when you man up.”  
  
Ed hesitates for a second and then, of course, doesn’t forget to slam the door as loud as he can on his exit, because nothing screams an insecure behavior like that stunt right there. He even seems angry at himself for doing it when he’s greeted with the glances from downstairs. He rushes to his room, falls on the bed and takes a deep breath.  
  
Let’s think this though for just a minute here. Oswald was right... they do need to get some wine.  
  
  


There are some old clothes in the closet, but Ed slept in his current outfit. He changes clothes in the morning, choosing the most modern looking black pants there are. He doesn’t remember falling asleep, but the memory of Oswald’s hands on him is something to look back at.  
  
As he stares at his hair in the mirror, for half an hour straight, he wonders if Oswald has gotten as deep enough inside his mind as he can even imagine his voice now. Or is Oswald really laughing in the backyard like he doesn’t have a care in the world?  
  
Ed follows the source of the noise, checking Oswald’s room first, and discovers the self-made shooting range in the back of the villa. Great.  
  
“Ah, Ed! Care to join us?” Oswald smiles when he sees him. He looks amused as he’s waiting for his turn whilst judging and laughing at the other gathered men’s abilities.  
  
“I guess I should get out of your way.” Ed jokes when he sees the two pistols in Oswald’s hands. Picky isn’t he.  
  
“You better.”  
  
Ed stands next to him and joins watching the show. The sky is clear today and the sun especially hot so his fragile eyes are burning already.  
  
“And where is our all-time champion?”  
  
“Stacking out. He believes he found Violet’s real workplace.”  
  
Ed raises his eyebrows expectantly.  
  
“A hairdresser salon.” Oswald adds, putting a mental note to get a hair treatment as soon as this whole hiding thing ends.  
  
Ed takes the handed gun, curiously switching both sides to check it out. “You should make her do those hair things you like to put, just as a starter punishment.”  
  
Oswald smiles. If there is one thing he likes it’s when Ed has a full understanding of this thought process, but even that is limited and at times, quite irritating.  
  
If there is one thing he doesn’t like though, it’s being put under pressure. And trying to shoot at this distance while having Ed watching behind him… is a really good example. Oswald stands still, he aims for the circle and, not a surprise, scores at the very center. The shot results in modest applause and that’s exactly what Oswald likes to see. Now he wants the clapping even louder.  
  
“You do realize, Ed, the only chance in beating me is to score exactly like me?” Oswald moves aside to let Ed have his turn. He throws the pistol on the grass to put his hands in his pockets.   
He hasn’t even fully finished his sentence when Ed shoots and scores at the very center as well, earning him an even bigger response from the crowd as he has been the only one in the entire morning to challenge Oswald’s abilities.  
  
“Yes, I do.” He smirks, dramatically putting his hand down.  
  
It’s Oswald’s turn again and he’s panicking more than he did before. He stares at the damaged metal circle. It’s okay, he got this, he got this.. His hand feels incredibly shaky the second before he shoots so the outcome is not the worst thing possible. He takes it as a relief but decides to act disappointed.  
  
The result is the second ring score meter, following right after the center.  
  
Ed takes his turn, giving a pity look on the poor men who have to cheer Oswald’s not so great outcome in case he gets mad at them instead.  
  
He concentrates, takes a breath, and the center is a target of his bullet again.  
  
“To five shots yes?” his voice innocent, but everyone knows how proud of himself Ed really is right now.  
  
Oswald doesn’t answer. He almost pushes Ed away to take his spot and quickly shoots scoring at the center. That’s 2-2 for now but the third round is not over yet…  
  
Ed imitates an almost clapping-like motion with his hands as he settles for his turn. He scores the center. He is being incredibly precise today. He wonders if he should use this in any other way while it’s at its peak. So 3-2 for Ed.  
  
The fourth round goes exactly the same way. Having figured it out stressing about it it’s not the way to go, Oswald shoots fast and quick, and Ed on the other hand takes his time and characteristically closes his left eye before taking the shot.  
  
4-3  
  
And now since there is only one round left, if Ed scores the center again he undoubtedly wins. That makes the matter completely out of Oswald’s hands, even if he manages to finish this shootout with the center shot again. Luckily, he does.  
  
He stares at Ed who takes his last shot a bit longer than the previous ones. He appears to be struggling. Competitiveness aside, something’s wrong.  
  
“Ed, you okay?”  
  
Ed doesn’t answer, he shoots and completely misses the entire circle. Well, a good try at least.  
  
Oswald starts laughing as Ed’s yelling and trying to convince everyone how the sun was just too much for him, he’s tired, he just woke up, but nobody’s buying it.  
  
“Just admit you lost.” Oswald rests on his shoulder not realizing how everyone is still staring at them.  
  
The noises stiffen when Ed turns around to face him and there is barely an inch between their faces. “Fine. You win.”  
  
Oswald swallows. Not quite what he aimed for.  
  
“I’m going to need you to say “I lost”.” He’s almost whispering. Some men further in the back probably didn’t hear what he just said.  
  
“Not happening.” Ed throws his pistol and leaves, feeling Oswald’s distance already. He doesn’t really want to walk away, in fact he wishes Oswald did something to stop him and get him back right now, but since he started he’s not going back.  
  
“Brave men own up Ed!” Oswald yells in between the cheering noises as the gang starts taking turns shooting again. He wishes Ed stopped and said something. Feels so empty all of a sudden.  
  
  


It’s not long before their shooting champion, Zsasz, returns. Oswald is pretty disappointed he failed to retreat Violet, but his stakeout is not completely useless. Zsasz has tons of pictures and one clip his secret audio recorder picked up. Everyone retreats back in the villa to further analyze the gathered information and figure out a plan to trick their enemy.  
  
Since Zsasz seems so well versed in this area, Oswald has him be in charge of that job.  
  
The pictures show the young woman, smiling and doing her ‘normal everyday’ job as a cover up for her real one. There is something about her that makes all of it so much more chilling…  
She is also wearing a wig and she is also not fooling anyone. Just seeing that fake synthetic on her reminds Oswald of the horrible wig Ed made him put on. God never again.  
  
Judging by the clip and her supposed meetups during the day, it would seem Violet is going to be a part of a club gathering tonight and tomorrow night.  
  
Oswald would do anything to have Zsasz shut up about how attractive Violet’s co-worker was and sends him to get food, reminding him not to kill too many people as that may be suspicious.  
  
Meanwhile, he catches a news coverage of non-other than Jim Gordon’s speech from this morning. Of course, Jim is still very much after them and spreading awareness among the locals. He doesn’t even mention Violet! Hilarious how he keeps expecting Oswald to just turn himself in and explain things as if someone is ready to believe him. Also, they are not completely innocent. They never are.  
  
Oswald grabs the remote to change the channel then tosses it over to Ed to have him control the TV program. And it seems Ed is in a playful mood as he turns the news channel back on and laughs when Oswald rolls his eyes.  
  
“What the hell is taking Victor so long?”  
  
It’s probably been like two hours without a sign of Zsasz. And food. And booze.  
  
That until they have Ed to thank for turning the news channel back and they see the poor kidnaped man tied up with a masked woman standing behind him, her hands on his shoulders seem rough enough to make Zsasz groan in agony.  
  
“Convenient how the purple bitch masked herself so Jim Gordon wouldn’t see.” Ed scoffs which lights up Oswald’s face as having Ed pick up nicknames from him is incredibly pleasing. He had always called her Violet before.  
  
“At least now he knows there is another person out there. She’s his enemy too. If even not worse than us.”  
  
So Zsasz got himself kidnapped. And this throws away their previous plan to get to Violet on the club event as she is now obviously aware of Zsasz’s spying on her.  
Both men suppose they should expect a call from his takers soon enough as Zsasz had his phone with him as well. It’s going to be one obvious trap and it’s not going to be simple. But it’s all they have.  
  
  



	16. Start - Stop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit longer chapter to make up for being so late :)

Although Ed would consider many things annoying, besides being proven wrong, not having Oswald’s full attention is a top notch. It drives him crazy. And to see the man fuming and biting his nails while worrying about Victor Zsasz of all people…  
  
“Ow missing him already?” he teases, half expecting to be yelled at. He is the only one in the whole room standing, head high and refusing to take the matter seriously. Ed wonders, how would Oswald react if _he_  got kidnapped instead?  
  
Ed doesn’t get an answer. Oswald throws him a quick warning glace after which Ed gives in and sits his ass down with a grumpy expression on his face. Nonsense. They don’t have a single lead and not likely of making any progress.  
  
And he is definitely not calling the scribbled piece of paper, they managed to provide via the blurry pictures Zsasz took, as a lead. He’s just not. What’s disappointing is that Oswald is.

 

The night continues as it started. Bunch of brainless men, as Ed would call them, and Oswald - all in the focus of providing a solution and then there’s Ed – distant and wondering what happened to the dog they had an encounter with in the dirty apartment a few days back… He knows Oswald had let the adorable animal take a walk outside when Ed went out to “buy” food, but it either never returned home or did, but much later when they had already fled the scene.  
  
…This reminds him of how hungry he is. Zsasz’s fate going out is not exactly the brightest, so staying home might be the smartest choice. For now.  
  
They do however have tons of water, so Ed goes to the kitchen to try and stiffen the growling stomach.  
  
The footsteps behind weaken his arms as he struggles to open the heavy bottle.  
  
“I know puzzles are your forte.” Ed hears Oswald’s almost a whisper on his shoulder and feels the tension in his gut rise instantly as if being called out. If only Oswald knew it should take him a touch or few to convince Ed in anything he pleases.  
  
“Persuade me.”  
  
“What do you want Ed?” Oswald returns the teasing smile and blinks rapidly. He’s damn well aware what Ed wants.  
  
“I have four legs and a head but I do not walk, what am I?”  
  
This kills Oswald’s flirty vibe because he knows Ed is doing it on purpose for the sake of testing his limits. How far can he go? How much would Oswald really tolerate?  
  
“Annoying. You are annoying me.”  
  
Ed takes a sip, not liking the tasteless fluid in his mouth.  
  
His plan to trigger a reaction while ignoring him works as Oswald presses hard on his lips and announces his new guess. “It’s… Victor?”  
  
Ed almost spits out the water right out of his mouth. “How did you get that?”  
  
“Well – a man… but it must be Victor as he’s kidnapped and tied and therefore can’t walk!”  
  
Ed is actually a bit sorry for having to disappoint Oswald, who at first second-guessing but now seems very proud of his answer. He decides he’s not going to laugh.  
  
“It’s a bed.”  
  
Oswald is blushing. Yes, it takes as much.  
  
“What about it?” he asks, leaning calm and relaxed against the taller man’s arm. He wonders if he’s any good at playing dumb. Manipulation sure, but playing dumb is a whole new territory he has to yet uncover.  
  
“You’ll let me in your big comfortable bed.” Ed replays, the smug look on his face is back. Now is the time he second-guesses himself for the choice of the riddle, considering the fact that he had the chance to perhaps go for something dirtier, more daring.  
  
“…And something in particular to specify?” Oswald seems to finally take a hold of himself, stroking Ed’s forearm with a coy grin.  
  
Ed takes another soft sip. His tongue traces the drops from the corner of his wet lips, chaining Oswald’s eyes.  
  
“Clothes on. I’d like to torture you first.”  
  
_You already do_  Oswald immediately wants to say but holds it back, kind of glad he’s the first to said it out loud.  
  
The room seems quieter. Ed glances towards the living room area not too far away, to confirm the fact that yes all of their henchmen are indeed staring at the pair. They are probably standing too close for this to be considered a friendly conversation anymore. Not to mention he can already sense his body won’t be able to maintain the current confidence level when he finally lays in the same bed with an almost naked Oswald. It’s difficult not to picture those bright eyes beneath him, just as he’s starting at them right now, begging and pleading and oh he wants to tear them up too. In the good kind of way though. Definitely in the good kind of way.  
  
Taking a deep breath and stepping back, Ed grabs the handed piece of paper, rotating it around to try and make some sense of it. It’s just a bunch of numbers.  
  
“I’ll have a look.”  
  
“It would mean _so_  much if you could, okay? …To me.” Oswald breaths out slowly, voice obviously trying to be appealing.  
  
What is it about him that Ed finds so fucking irritating today? Not even Oswald not shooting Jim is irritating enough, or not saying what Ed wants him to say despite being given galore of opportunities on this very trip only. BUT, if he does help and Zsasz is successfully brought back – Oswald will stop thinking about him and focus more on Ed, as he should.  
  
Is this really irritation he’s feeling?  
  
Ed leans down invitingly and Oswald mimics his movement. “It would be my pleasure.”  
  
The way Oswald smiles in response creates a terrifying want to grab the man roughly and hurt him. Ed probably would have if they were alone. Oswald knows this, and that’s why he proceeds to test him back.  
  
“I bet it will.”  
  
The usual result of those tingly shivers in his most sensitive parts is not to be seen by others and Ed storms away so quickly Oswald doesn’t even get a chance to properly react. He follows the sight of his slim body up the stairs and surprisingly finds himself missing Ed’s signature green attire. The hat even! Ed may have been right sticking up to it for so long even if he looks great in pretty much anything. Oswald decides he is going to gift him a new green suit when they get back home.  
  


When he joins back with the group in the living room he can clearly notice weird expressions on their faces. His and Ed’s interactions should be none of their business and Oswald’s patience is on the verge at the sudden change in behavior.  
  
Oswald can hardly keep his eyes open. He had the brilliant idea to reexamine Zsasz’s salon pictures, red-circling the important things of interest. But now that the atmosphere is calm and sleepy, maybe he can sneak away from here and go where he really wants to – his room. He wonders if Ed is already asleep, maybe disappointed Oswald didn’t come to join him earlier, or maybe he expected this after all…

It’s getting very late now, most of the tired henchmen are asleep on the floor all over the living room while the rest quietly mumble meaningless stories to one another.  
  
He wonders, how many of them actually know about the nature of his and Ed’s relationship. Sure, they can take a hint, but no concrete way of knowing for a fact as Oswald is confident Zsasz would rather be caught dead but snitch on him.  
  
…Except if a single person had heard about the meeting situation back at one of their hotels when Oswald had a group called up then Ed showed up late and in a pretty sleepy mood and had given himself the permission to freely announce in front of everyone just how badly he wanted to fuck Oswald.. Oswald wants to cover his face in shame just remembering it.. It was embarrassing and awkward. But Ed wants him! He wants him! And is possessive over him.  
  
Oswald looks up the stairs. Perhaps Ed truly deserved to be shown appreciation and affection. Perhaps he should tell him how he feels.  
  
…Perhaps he should do it right now!  
  
Deciding at the moment, Oswald heads upstairs, ears drumming in synch with the snores echoing in the now distant crowded room, feeling his heartbeat with each short step he takes, deep breath washing his mind and secretly wishing he could drown his thoughts in wine. He has to trust his gut Ed is reliable and the signs he had shown so far are not some ploy by the man.

To his shock – Ed is not there! The creaky door reveals Oswald’s empty and cold room, a window opened and bed untouched or possibly overdone.  
  
Before Oswald begins to panic that someone could have gotten to Ed by the open window, he runs to check Ed’s room too – and thank god he sees the long-legged man soundly asleep.. in his own bed hmmm. He watches fondly for as second before throwing him another blanket, just in case.

 

“Knock knock.”  
  
It would seem Oswald is in a bad mood the next morning. He looks up to see Ed peeking through the slightly opened door.  
  
“Kill and bury the bastard in my backyard then. For fuck's sake!!” he yells on the phone, comfortably settled in the middle of the bed, legs crossed and tons of pictures surrounding him.  
  
“Kill who?”  
  
Oswald is patient for a couple more seconds and then ends the call throwing the phone on the other side of the room. His aim finishes with a hard slam on the wall.  
  
Ed closes the door behind him with a sigh. This is going to be entertaining.  
  
“Was that..?”  
  
“It would seem I was right. The situation in Gotham is getting worse. Rebellions, everywhere.”  
  
“He hasn’t called in a while huh?”  
  
Oswald looks up at him promising to himself he is not going to yell at Ed. Not yet anyway, he still needs him to solve the notes from yesterday.  
  
“Edward.. We are hiding in a middle-class villa, with no wine and staff around, my _entire_  empire is in danger… and the only thing bothering you is that my assistant delivered me news?” He looks done in.  
  
Ed steps in, lips closed and not matching the hint of concern in his eyes. He gets close enough to slowly bury his fingers in Oswald’s hair, something he knows he shouldn’t do when he’s having a day like this.  
  
“No one dares cross you. They only hope we’d get caught here, which won’t happen.”  
  
Following the trajectory of his eyes, Oswald feels the need to grab Ed closer but resists it. His presence is strangely comforting. He cups his face stroking in agony, knees supporting his elbows.  
  
“The note you gave me yesterday, it has two solutions.”  
  
“How is that poooosbale Eddd.” Oswald is unlikely to lift his head.  
  
“Well you see, it was a cryptogram. Numbers, one or two digits, represent a certain letter. Each letter to its own assigned number. Fascinating actually if you ask me. Also very difficult to - ”  
  
“So what did it say?”  
  
“Meet up at a nightclub. And since there are two solutions – there are two possible clubs to check out tonight.”  
  
Oswald looks up, eyes hooded, hair and eyebrow makeup smudged all over his face.  
  
“Why are you smiling?”  
  
Because Ed spent the whole night solving the piece of paper that Oswald asked him to, trying his best to make him happy, make _himself_  the reason Oswald is happy. Convenient how the only half an hour nap Ed took is the time Oswald checked up on him.  
  
He goes to the window, discouraged.  
  
“Do not touch that curtain!” Oswald shouts hiding his face from the small hint of brightness. He resembles a modern day caveman, out of touch with the world and hiding in a dark quiet place.  
  
“Keep in mind that most likely we will end up visiting both places.”  
  
“It’s a fifty-fifty chance.”  
  
Ed smiles and sits down again, body leaning on his arms and slowly spreading as close as he can to Oswald. God, he looks beautiful in the morning.  
  
“Experience says that every time life gives a theoretical 0.5 probability..” he reaches out and tries smudging away Oswald’s messed up eyeliner with his thumb. Where did he even get makeup from? They don’t have food to eat! “..There is a 90 percent chance you will first choose the option you don’t want.”  
  
Oswald grows a little fond of his attention. “Experience or just Edward Nygma and his irrational uncovering?”  
  
The room is a little too dark and silent. They stare at each other for a whole minute straight, not moving and not saying anything. Ed swallows as he becomes aware of how close he’s gotten.  
  
Too close to give in and kiss him. And he doesn’t have to. Because Oswald is kissing him first.  
  
As much as he wants it and this rarely ever happens, Ed pulls back first.  
  
“Not yet. We have to get ready for tonight.”  
  
“I’m not.. putting a wig on me.. again..” Oswald mumbles in between. Ed is almost entirely over him now, foolishly contradicting his words. “Oh, I love _you_  on me though…”  
  
Ed freezes.  
  
“What did you say?”  
  
_Fuck._    
  
Oswald swallows. He tries snatching his arms free but Ed has his wrists pinned on the side. “Let me go.” His hips buck upwards to try to align on Ed’s.  
  
“Repeat what you just said.”  
  
“I won’t.”  
  
“You said you love me.”  
  
“I said …. ON ME!”  
  
“Well, should I pretend I didn’t know you felt that way? And stop that.”  
  
Oswald squeezes his eyes in a desperate attempt to calm his breath. “Ugh! Come back here!”  
  
Watching Oswald squirming under him, Ed gets a better idea.  
  
“Let’s play a game.”  
  
“A game? Now?!”  
  
“We haven’t played this one before. I like to call it.. Start – Stop.”  
  
“You asshole..” Oswald exhales. Of course, Ed is going to drag this out. The man likes his teasing more than the actual relief. And this shouldn’t be a shocker.  
  
“You owe me for solving the note for you.”  
  
Oswald is not sure what to say to make Ed’s lips come back to him, they’ve been talking for a whole minute now and that’s long enough already! His pants are on fire and lips drying for another taste.  
  
Noticing his silence, Ed continues. “It’s very simple. When I say stop – you are not allowed to move, when I say start – you may do whatever you please.” He’s still hovering over and slowly backing away since Oswald is not fighting it anymore.  
  
“So I could just leave?” Oswald smiles and strokes his red wrists.  
  
He would be sarcastic, wouldn’t he…  
  
“Yes, technically.” Ed stands up, circles the room and chooses a comfy chair across the bed. He looks at Oswald whose hooded eyes followed his silhouette around. He has not moved since the beginning of their conversation, still on the middle of his bed, now just laying down.  
  
“Here’s the kicker.” He uses his teeth to slide the gloves off his hands.  
  
“Mhmm…”  
  
“You can never touch me.”  
  
Now that he’s sure he has Oswald’s attention, Ed takes his game a step further, a step he knows Oswald won’t be able to resist. He starts undressing.  
  
Oswald chuckles at first, already picturing this moment happening in some home-made porn movie but oh, the sight of Ed’s visible arm veins is maddeningly attractive. By the time his body barely has any clothes on, Oswald is breathing hard and the gut in his stomach killing in anticipation. Why did Ed choose that when there’s literally a chair right next to the bed. He really is an asshole.  
  
Not to worry, Oswald’s desire is fulfilled as Ed is effortlessly climbing over, bouncing on the bed’s soft and inviting mattress while being careful not to touch the man underneath him. Not a single touch. Not clothing, not skin. Nothing.  
  
“Consider this a _start_.” He smirks. ”I know you looked for me the other night. Took a nap and woke up with an extra blanket. So considerable of you.”  
  
Oswald wants to play his game, to beat him. Ed keeps a distance and that gives him the freedom to get up on his elbows.  
  
“Figured you’d be cold.” He slides a finger on his collar bone silently challenging Ed and his ability to maintain eye contact. His plan is to undress painfully slowly, right here in front of him.  
  
“You left a window open?”  
  
“Figured you’d be hot.” Ed responds quickly. WHY is Oswald taking the sweater off so fucking slowly?! Is his arm unable to move or something? Just take off the darn thing! Ed wishes it wouldn’t infuriate him as much, and knowing he can’t touch it’s only getting more painful. It’s his own rule after all.  
  
“I must say I expected to see you here, ready to take your prize.”  
  
Wow, unbelievable. Oswald finally managed to take it off. Bravo. Ed’s expression says it all.  
  
“You are not a prize to be taken, Oswald. You are a prize to be won.”  
  
Oh. He went there. Oswald feels his heart skip on the praise and he finds out he doesn’t have a comeback for this one. He had never really expected Ed to be… like this, so he’d set up mind preparations for anything the teasing man might dish out.  
  
“And what would you do, to win me over?”  
  
Ed licks his lips. His direct answer would be a very very long beeping sound on TV.  
  
“Stop.” He glances at Oswald’s fingers trying to slide his pants and they instantaneously follow the order. Now, he kind of regrets saying it so soon. Those pants do need to come off.  
  
“I’d give you a little kiss, right here, leave you wanting more. Maybe feel your pulse as I squeeze you like this oh don’t close your eyes now, I need you to see this.”  
  
“Shouldn’t have asked…” Oswald sighs as he falls back down on the bed, hand almost touching Ed’s. The man is still hovering above and his body is only getting lower and lower.  
  
“You want me to persuade you, Oswald? Is that your thing?” Want to be won over, watch me be possessive over you?”  
  
Oswald arches his back against the enormous bed which they have occupied only a tiny amount of. He’s trying so hard. “Mmm Edward…”  
  
“What? Do you maybe want to leave now?” Ed laughs, enjoying the reaction way too much. But the thing that sets Oswald off is when Ed touches himself, barely making contact at first then getting firmer as his ability to hold off drains away.  
  
“Are you going to allow me to start yet?”  
  
“Sure. Start.”  
  
Oswald sighs at himself, running his hand down his body and allowing his eyes to lose themselves at the sight. They are both breathing hard almost gasping for air. Ed’s pinned arm on the bed is starting to hurt, but he doesn’t falter. If anything his motion gets faster.  
  
“..What. Else?”  
  
Oh, that’s still going?  
  
Ed relaxes the tension in his shoulders and drops his voice to a low growl, closing even more of the gap between them so his breath would puff against the other man’s face. “I will make you get off your high horse and beg me.” He leans further. Their lips are only centimeters apart. “I’m not sure you can handle me.”  
  
Truth be told, Ed is not even sure what he’d do to Oswald. The king boils his blood like crazy and sexual frustration is so high up the roof – he wouldn’t know where to start with him really. Break him. Just completely take and break him.  
  
And still, be undone.  
  
“It would be nice to watch you try.”  
  
_Oh hell no._  
  
“Stop.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I said stop.” Ed’s breath huffs out of his mouth, and when he pulls back slightly Oswald can see his face is flushed, but his eyes are focused. His hand obeys, but he turns his face from Ed as he toyed with him. Small whimpers can be heard in Oswald’s throat. He bites his lips so hard it looks like it might bleed.  
  
“Look at me.” Ed says softly.  
  
Oswald doesn’t move.  
  
“Look at me or I’ll stop completely.”  
  
Slowly, in shuttering movements, Oswald turns his head to look at Ed.  
  
“Good boy.” Ed continues. “Such a good boy you are.” He can hear Oswald’s nails against the fabric on the bed. “How far will you let me humiliate you, hm?”  
  
Oswald gulps. “I want you aggressive.”  
  
“Is this not aggressive enough?”  
  
“Touch me, hurt me ..please.”  
  
“Oh, beg me louder.”  
  
Oswald curls his fingers in the sheets, considering what Ed meant by not being permitted to move – it meant not being permitted to touch. He can’t hold back his moans, without even being touched. Ed’s hand on him would make him see stars within seconds.  
  
A true challenge of self-control.  
  
“I need--”  
  
Ed smiles. “I decide _when_ you can have it.”  
  
Oswald whimpers against the pillow. His vision is blurry. His chest heaves as he cries out demanding more.  
  
Each word stomps on his consciousness and Oswald wishes he could have a tiiiny taste.  
  
“Let me touch.”  
  
“Oh no baby, I need you teared up like this, you know?”  
  
“Please, Ed, just a little bit, I promise just a li—“  
  
“Hmm, you promise?”  
  
“Yes yes!!!” Oswald nods frantically. Oh my god, Ed might just actually let him touch!!  
  
Ed tilts his head amusingly, indeed very curious about the outcome. “Ssss--”  
  
Once he sees Oswald’s broken expression, he drags the teasing for a couple more seconds and allows him to start.  
  
Oswald starts making small noises that resemble more a cry than a moan. He’s desperate.  
  
For the first time, Ed considers losing a game and giving Oswald what he wants, even though he’s well aware how much Oswald enjoyed this little game with his entire heart, and the outcome of the pleasure at the end will be immensely satisfying.  
  
At this point, Oswald is not embarrassed by the sounds that leave his chest, even less so when they entwine Ed’s.  
  
Suddenly Ed settles down on his legs, pushes Oswald’s hand away and takes them both in his grip. It’s a matter of seconds as he pours himself over Oswald’s body and then makes him spill over his palm.  
  
He will certainly remember this image for the rest of his life.  
  
The slow kissing afterward seems even sweeter than the act itself.

“Hey guys! Oh..”  
  
“What the hell Victor?”  
  
“It’s fine. I don’t mind.”  
  
“Um, we do. Get out..” Oswald takes a breath and pulls the blanket over Ed’s ankle slightly peeking on the corner. The number of times Zsasz has walked in them is uncountable by now. Still, it could have been worse if he was a minute early. “Wait wait.. how did you escape?”  
  
“Oh right, they told me downstairs some kind of kidnapping thing. I don’t know anything about that.” He sits on the nearest chair earning a deep growl down Ed’s throat. “In fact, I just roamed around town. The good news is I got food and, oh, that chilly chips of yours. The bad news is - there are absolutely no casinos around here. Shame.”  
  
Oswald is not sure he heard him right. Did he just say _casinos_? He gets up slightly to accept Zsasz handed bottle of wine just because he is pretty desperate for it.  
  
“Um Oswald.. can we do this later?” Ed has to shift up as well. He doesn’t look happy about it.  
  
“Yes, yes we can. Get off me please.”  
  
“No, I meant-“  
  
“Ed, now!”  
  
“Don’t worry, Edward Nygma, I’ll look the other way, no peeking..no peeking.”  
  
Oswald narrows eyes, not sure why that sounded so weird in his ears.  
  
“What, I don’t know how to call him properly yet…” Zsasz explains clumsily. His lips are dripping wet and his hands sore from carrying the heavy bags.  
  
“How about Riddler?!” Ed yells.  
  
“Calm down Ed.”  
  
“Wha- WHY?”  
  
“He brought wine!” Oswald swallows the last bits of his now second glass since the whole two minutes Zsasz has been here.  
  
“Yes, it must have been very hard for him.” Ed finally moves away from Oswald and stands up with a soft white blanket falling over his shoulders. He stubbornly turns his back at Zsasz who’s looking straight at him.  
  
“Hey pal, why don’t you come here and show us what’s really hard?”  
  
Oswald covers his face. This just never stops. “Cut. It. out.” What’s really confusing is Zsasz is actually always very keen spoken about Ed when Ed’s not around.  
  
While Ed peeks from his shoulder to make sure Zsasz is still with his ass on the chair and far enough so he can start dressing up. “So childish.”  
  
It’s only now that Oswald switches his attention from the wine and notices the big bags of presumably food and drinks. “So, that’s where you were?”  
  
Zsasz takes yet another wine bottle majority of which appear to be bottles, most likely alcohol. He chooses red.  
  
“Yeah. Google maps and everything! GPS drowned my battery like crazy so I couldn’t call.” He shifts uncomfortably. “You want a sip, pal?”  
  
“Call me pal one more time.”  
  
“Pa-“  
  
A fully dressed Ed gives every signal of a man ready to attack and Oswald manages to grab his wrist on time. “Come here.”  
  
He stops.  
  
Ed sits down on the bed slowly and not taking his eyes off the smiling man on the chair. Zsasz is not even drinking that, just hovering above his lips. Who’s he trying to tease?  
  
The soft nature of Oswald’s fingers entwined with his is a good start to calm his nerves, and he even tricks him for a quick kiss after which Zsasz jumps up like the seat is on fire.  
  
“I’m going to leave you two love birds to get some croissants. “he pauses. “And there’s plenty more where that came from.”  
  
Now it’s just the two of them again and they kissing again.  
  
“What are we doing? We have to go discuss..-“  
  
“Later.” Ed captures his lips back quickly, holding back his want to climb over again. He wonders if he should have since Oswald stubbornly pulls back again.  
  
“…But there’s food…”  
  
“…On second thought yeah let’s go.”

 

Somehow, everyone ends up having a peaceful rest of the day, mostly because barely anyone said anything, their mouths being busy chewing and all.  
  
Oswald is the most talkative, of course, panicking ahead of time just in case, the gang making a toast on every single glass they fill up, and Ed with a grumpy dissatisfied expression on his face as Zsasz sits next to him.  
  
When the atmosphere seems to ease down a bit, since it’s getting dark and time to go, Oswald decides it’s time to share Ed’s findings about the note they made up from Zsasz’s pictures. It’s not like they need approval, it’s more like thinking out loud.  
  
Now, this is something Ed approves. Being appreciated. Yes, he _is_  indeed the one that solved that. Yet he wanted the world to know because it was not in any connotation easy, he spent an entire night on this thing! And he’s also getting sleepy as hell. Shame Zsasz didn’t bring any coffee…  
  
They decide to take a break for a quick nap, then Ed gets a surprise knock on his door. Oswald. And Zsasz. Both of them.  
  
“Ed, Victor here would like to say something.”  
  
It’s very obviously more like.. “I’d like to force Zsasz to say something”, but he’ll take it.  
  
Zsasz exhales heavily. The look on his face is priceless as if being poured over with boiling water.  
  
“I regret interrupting you.” He says, words barely understandable through his half-opened lips.  
  
“What eelse?”  
  
“And for everything I called the both of you…”  
  
Wait a minute.  
  
“You didn’t call anyone anything. I just meant why you were rude to Ed prev-“  
  
“Ohhh right. That was after I left your room. Opsie.” He runs away quickly and Oswald has no interest in chasing him. That was a disaster.  
  
Then Ed hurries and picks something up.  
  
“Dropped his phone on his little marathon.”  
  
Since that’s not important, Oswald heads in his room feeling his head starting to hurt. And just as he was about to reach for a glass, he goes straight for the bottle. This is his now.  
God knows how much he has drunk already, the half-empty bottle is just a mild indicator since Oswald fancies any type he can get his hands on.  
  
He wishes he could be home right now. In his comfortable bed, with his comfortable surroundings, with his comfortable business. Some part deep down regrets ever starting this road trip. He should’ve just sent Zsasz and his assistant. They’re better off anyway. How did they get so deep in this mess?! And the better question, how do they get out?  
  
His door creaks.  
  
“Oswald, I’m not waking you up right… I noticed something weird on Zsasz’s phone. Didn’t he mention tracing casinos all night long, yet his battery has remained on 90 percent? We have no chargers. That’s not logical.”  
  
Oswald gets up in a sitting position, securing the wine on the bedside table.  
  
“Ed you are scaring me right now. Tell me there’s an explanation.”  
  
“No. And there’s more.”  
  
Ed waits dramatically.  
  
“YES?!”  
  
He hands him the phone to see for himself. Three remarkable google searches on the history page read: “How do you address your boss’s boyfriend?” “How do you address your boss’s fycker?” and “Is it gay to be jealous of your boss’s fycker?”  
  
“What. The. Hell.”  
  
Ed looks at the screen again, lips curling. “I know right. He spelled _fucker_  wrong! Twice!”  
  
Oswald blinks. He’s surrounded by idiots.  
  
“Victooor!!”  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter they explore the two supposed nightclubs and things get... interesting.
> 
> Victor Zsasz’s real motivation. Good, bad, traitor, friend..? Let me know :D


	17. What he would have done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just realized this story could align with canon in the 10-year time jump if I let Jim catch and lock them up.  
> But no worries, that's not happening :D

It’s cold tonight.  
  
Getting colder within the hours.  
  
It’s already past midnight and any chance of making progress tonight already seems less likely than Ed and Zsasz ironically cooperating together. Everyone is outside, late and panicking, still waiting on Zsasz who insists on packing up some supplies in case of familiar aftermath. Just about five minutes ago the villa was a designated battlefield, everyone tense and barely keeping their voices down, except for Oswald whose screams covered a mile radius area.  
  
Ed can’t shake off a feeling. A bad one. It boggles his mind Oswald chose to bring Zsasz as well. If it was up to Ed – little innocent Zsaszy over here would have been tied up like an animal and left to starve until they came back. IF they come back.  
  
First, the traitor was tied up on a chair on the freaking news for the whole world to see, and then he shows up hours later like nothing ever happened. Not to mention the suspicious behavior and the things on his phone which he graciously denies knowing nothing about. He probably brought in the food as a distraction for the real problem and what sets Ed off is that it definitely worked. Ed spent hours fixing that TV only to be blessed with Zsasz’ fucking face. Great.  
  
And now it takes him 10 minutes to get _food_  packed? Yeah, there is definitely something going on here. He could be on the phone with someone.  
  
Ed decides to check up on him. He sneaks carefully inside, wondering why are the lights off, but unfortunately, Zsasz’s smiley face greets him half hallway in.

 

“Victor, you’re here! Let’s go!” Oswald shouts as soon as he spots them stepping outside.  
  
“I got the wine!”  
  
Ed picks up his pace and then slows down to match Oswald’s when he reaches him. He can’t help and not peek behind him, simply to confirm that yes Zsasz is indeed looking straight at them from his row behind and turns away immediately as soon as their eyes meet.  
  
“Are we really walking all the way there?”  
  
“Do you see any cars around for stealing?”  
  
Ed looks around. The street is completely and utterly empty. No people passing by, no cars. Nothing. It’s so quiet if it wasn’t for their footsteps the only noises would be the crickets in the bushes surrounding the street.  
  
Eventually, his knees hurt. And they are not even half way through the first club.  
  
“I’ll catch up.” He stops and rests his palms on his elbows. A bit shameful, knowing every single step of Oswald’s is so painful, and there’s Ed complaining of the slightest necessity of physical involvement.  
  
One of the gangs leaves the group to wait by his side, most likely ordered by Oswald. As he watches them disappear in the darkness up front, Ed suddenly realizes how much their relationship or whatever this is has evolved. There were times when Oswald would have sent Zsasz to wait by with him having every intention of annoying him, but he didn’t. How far long they’ve gone. Maybe the worst part really _is_  over.  
  
But oh, when he sees Zsasz swiftly claiming his way on Oswald’s right side in front of him, Ed is suddenly feeling much better. He catches up to the group and doesn’t miss taking the nonexistent place between the two, rudely bumping Zsasz on the shoulder. Yes, he is in fact going to ignore that face Zsasz just made.  
  
He looks up for a second.  
  
There are no stars in the sky.

 

Finally, the hours of walking, finally seem to be leading somewhere. The area is unfamiliar but decent for a quick plan B escape.  
  
The fact that the club is quite small strongly supports Ed’s prediction that both clubs would be visited tonight. And of course, he would be right. But still, this club was closer anyway so it didn’t really depend on their choice.  
  
After forming the escape route, all men are sent inside. God knows how they plan on blending with the crowd in those clothes, but hey at least stealing some free drinks can help loosen up.  
  
Oswald manages to convince Ed not to go simply by implying that if he does - Oswald and Zsasz will be the only ones staking out outside. It’s about time to put Ed’s jealousy to good use.  
  
And when Zsasz gets bored and decides to enter the club himself, Ed couldn’t be more relieved. Now only to figure out the correct way to say this…  
  
“He likes you.”  
  
“Stop.”  
  
The bush they are hiding behind is thick enough to allow a foot space between their knees.  
  
“…And he’s bad at flirting.”  
  
“Okay on what planet is that flirting?”  
  
“On this one. We should at least discuss--”  
  
Oswald peeks through the leaves to see the guards in front of the club are gone, probably because it’s almost closing time.  
  
“I admit that it _may_  have occurred to me on some occasions. He’s done so much. Just emotional frustration as we all can agree.  
  
“Or sexual.” Ed murmurs, this time actually quietly, but not quietly enough to escape Oswald who looks at him with wide eyes. “He’s jealous of me because he wants you.” He sighs. “Trust me on this one!”  
  
Few of their men step out of the club and head straight back to the bushes. Many still to go.  
  
“Ed. He was tied and bruised and magically showed up hours later, unharmed. That’s the real problem here. We don’t know what the hell is going on.”  
  
Ed takes a deep breath and holds for a good second. He feels like suffocating. It’s the wrong place, Oswald won’t listen and then there’s Zsasz stepping outside the club like a pampered king walking on a red carpet below his feet.  
  
“I just- I hope you know, you are the only reason I’m doing this. I don’t _care_  if I should worry about Violet, or Jim, or living in hiding around instead of luxury hotels or—“  
  
Oswald kisses him. His checks warming up as he presses softly down Ed’s face, both fully aware of the company’s presence behind a bush not far away from theirs. It was the only way to shut Ed up. And he just loves how effective it is. Ed is melting over him and his quivering hands grab onto Oswald like a child on his favorite toy.  
  
The position allows Ed to see Zsasz who’s getting closer back to the bushes and it just makes the perfect excuse to deepen the kiss, shoving his tongue inside as far as it can go. Oswald allows him in submissively and it makes Ed wonder how much his throat could handle. How far before he gags on him?  
  
“I hate to interrupt you guys but—“  
  
“Then don’t.” Ed spurts and returns to Oswald’s lips. It takes him half a second.  
  
If it was up to Ed, that’s about it for the night. Everyone can fuck off, get back to drinking and forget about the two of them for the rest of a lifetime. So, it’s Oswald who breaks apart and has to drag Ed to join the rest - already far up on the street.  
  
Disappointedly, there is absolutely nothing to report. Small space, small crowd, average drinks. Not even remotely anything resembling Violet.  
  
As Oswald gathers the information, he repeats one more time word by word – none is to kill the woman. Violet is going to be delivered to him so he _himself_  can kill her.

 

It’s 3 AM when they arrive at the new club. Now this one is fancy, huge, two floors high and with a luxurious theme going on.  
  
Circling the property using the numerous trees and bushes to carefully sneak around, there happens to be an approachable opened window at the back. Good thing Zsasz packed binoculars as well.  
  
“That’s her coworker!” Oswald shouts and hands Ed the binoculars. “The one on the video!”  
  
“The hot one?!”  
  
“Shut up Victor!”  
  
Oswald waits for Ed’s take on it, pulling his gun from his back pocket, deliberating. “I can shoot her from here point blank.” He signals and everyone steps closer, slowly and crouching.  
  
“You know where I’d aim?” Zsasz smirks. He doesn’t seem to understand the gravity of the situation.  
  
“We need her alive for questioning.” Ed says continuing to ignore Zsasz. “That’s definitely her, in the black dress.”  
  
Someone has to go up and take a closer look, take the woman and then clear a path from the inside for the rest outside. The gangs are again already inside the club, but hardly anything can be resolved with drinking at a nightclub’s bar, much like what’s probably happing right now.  
  
Under normal circumstances, Oswald would just send Zsasz to climb the closest bush and snuck through the window. That’s not an option now because they simply cannot trust the man. He could be onto something and who knows maybe make things worse. Oswald was pretty casual towards him but in reality he couldn’t even allow Zsasz to be armed. He had taken his gun before even stepping outside the villa.  
  
Then again, Oswald is not even going to try to convince Ed to climb up. Yeah, leaving him alone with Zsasz is not the best conversation to open up right now…  
  
They agree on Oswald. Climbing up the few low branches of the bush, stretching perfectly above the targeted window should be easy enough. It’s still only the first floor.  
  
Not wanting to do anything with Zsasz and shaking in cold, Ed is not pleased with this, but he’s not arguing about it either. He squeezes Oswald’s hand secretly behind their backs seeking reassurance and feels slightly better when Oswald returns the squeeze. Showing vulnerability is a rare Ed moment and thrilling none the less.  
  
“I’m going to need your promise you’ll be careful.” Ed doesn’t have to move his head to see Zsasz rolled eyes. God damn, they almost flipped a 360 on the back of his head.  
  
“You too.”  
  
Oswald grabs the first branch, realizing it’s going to be even quicker than expected, but before he actually takes a step up he leans down on Ed’s ear.  
  
“…Make sure he’s not looking at my—“  
  
“Oh, that I’ll make sure of.” Ed nods.  
  
He can trust him on that one.  
  
It’s three steps and he’s there. Oswald waits for Ed’s thumb suggesting the room is clear after observing inside one more time from multiple angles, so he steps carefully inside.  
  
“There’s no one here. They must have left.” He glances back. “Okay, I’m going inside.”  
  
“Don’t rush, we’ll wait.”  
  
And he disappears.  
  
Ed stares at the same spot for a minute. It’s only now he regrets letting him go. This was a bad idea. It may result in Oswald getting kidnapped again, or Ed arriving too late or…  
  
“Hey, do you know the Wi-Fi password here?”  
  
Ed turns slowly towards him. “Didn’t Oswald take your phone?”  
  
“I stole this at the club stupid.” Zsasz doesn’t look up from the screen and Ed narrows his eyes on the supposed insult. "Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Ugh. What?" Ed murmurs, still not taking his eyes off the window.  
  
"How'd you feel at first, knowing you like guys too?"  
  
Good question. Although Ed would rather not open up to Zsasz about it, his time in denial feels like forever ago.  
  
"Liberating."  
  
"Yeah but, like, did you always know? Or just suddenly-"  
  
"I always knew." His answers short and fast, not even close to satisfying Zsasz. And the man doesn’t give up.  
  
"But did you like notice any sign or whatever?"  
  
Ed snaps out of his stare to look at him. "Is there a reason you ask me this?"  
  
Zsasz shudders, eyes tracing nervously left to right. "No.."  
  
"I may have possibly, maybe, probably..had some thoughts. Lately."  
  
Ed turns to him again, expression a bit sharper this time, smirking all-knowingly as if he did not see where the conversation was going from the very beginning.  
  
"I'll put this as clear as I know you limited brain can understand. You come near Oswald, and I will break you."  
  
Thinking he might have gone too far, Zsasz immediately backtracks. "No um-"  
  
"Break. You."  
  
"Zeesh. I just thought maybe we are alike!"  
  
"On that." _On clinging onto Oswald_  as well. But he’s not going to say that out loud. Ed would literally rather risk Oswald up that dangerous window instead of going himself and then not being able to concentrate on anything else than the two of them down outside. _What’s happening, is Zsasz standing too close, what is he saying what is he looking at, are his stares half a second longer than Ed would have prefer them to._ Just, normal stuff.  
  
"No buddy." Zsasz puts an uninviting arm over Ed's shoulder holding still until Ed shakes it off. "You keep using that organ I don’t really--"  
  
"Yes, it's called a brain. Look that one up." This is useless. He’s basically wasting his breath for a man they can't even trust right now.  
  
"Oh no, your **heart**  buddy."  
  
"Stop talking."  
  
_"I will break you if you come near him..."_ Zsasz imitates his threat, his laugh being loud enough to draw attention across the street.  
  
For a good moment there, the conversation was pleasant.  
  
"God I haven't slept well in two days straight, except for a quick nap.” Ed says strategically eyeing Zsasz on the corner of his vision who’s checking his nails for some reason.  
  
"Still straighter than me." He snaps back up. "Did you just..."  
  
"I knew you couldn't resist a joke." Ed laughs, tightening his grip on the gun safe inside his pocket, suddenly remembering he’s not entirely sure what Zsasz’s intentions are.  
  
"You manipulative piece of--"  
  
"Hurry up."  
  
A minute later and both men are up the bush and through the window. It appears to be a makeup room, small but effective and flooded with supplies. Ed is sure Oswald swiped some. Hell, he might take some for himself as well. He stares at his reflection in the big mirror, barely seeing anything since they can’t turn the lights on. There is nothing here that could imply where the rest are so they continue outside. The hallway is narrow and dark. It takes a moment before they start moving - left, thinking it is probably what Oswald would have chosen. Ed can’t quite explain it. He just feels positive Oswald would go left.  
  
Ed lets Zsasz walk in front of him holding the gun tight and ready, silently shutting down Zsasz’s requests to _at least_  be given a knife to defend himself if needed. He tenses at the thought that Oswald walked the same path just a few minutes before them. Alone.  
  
They could’ve just stuck to the plan and waited outside, but the music in the club has stiffened and the crowd shrinking rapidly so that’s not the best alternative anymore.  
  
Suddenly, Ed stops.  
  
There is someone or something moving in the corner of the hall in the distance. Something small and hard to see clearly. Could just be some curtain waving from another opened window at the back, maybe a piece of paper or _something else_. Not sure so he sends Zsasz to check it out, while he waits in the back. The nervousness seems to be getting to him, and fast.  
  
Out of nowhere, Zsasz starts running and Ed, without giving it much thought, goes right after him. Damn, he’s fast. Nothing is clear in the darkness and bumping into the sharp hallway turns seems like a small price to pay to catch him. When Zsasz reaches a certain room, he gets down on his knees. Is he going to beg for his life now, because Ed is two seconds away from putting a bullet inside his brain.  
  
Breathless, Ed catches up and immediately points the gun on his head, only to realize Zsasz was petting a dog. And not just any dog, but he’s pretty sure that’s the dog he and Oswald met in the apartment.  
  
“You were.. chasing that thing..?” Ed pants, now chasing his own breath.  
  
“Why would you think I’m running away from you guys? I wouldn’t do that ..You have the food.”  
  
Well, Ed has drinks. The rest of the food got distributed for safekeeping among the others.  
  
It’s all ups and downs. Now they are in this room seemingly a closet with dozens of outfits and hangers and everything a soul may desire. Ed decides to browse through the racks surprisingly discovering a green suit resembling his old one frighteningly precisely. He’s not complaining though. He steps in the changing corner and puts on what seems to have been ages ago.  
  
_That man in the reflection he sees right now. Yes, that one. This is who he is and he’s never taking that away from him ever again._  
  
_He’s the Riddler and none is going to change that. Anyone would bow to--_  
  
“Okay, Riddler. Sorry to interrupt your monologues but uh, can we get moving now?”  
  
Ed just now realizes he’s been thinking out loud and using Zsasz’s phone as a flashlight to stare in the mirror. He fixes his tie quickly and heads to the door.

 

 

Oswald went to the right. Not what he would have chosen, but he felt like that would be Ed’s choice so he decided to follow.  
  
After searching the area around, he discovers stairs leading up and down. Each step down make the noises from downstairs louder and each breath making his heart beat faster.  
  
A crack behind in the higher steps scares the life out of him, only to turn around quickly not believing his own eyes, then angrily rush back up to the person behind.  
  
“You idiot, where did you find the green—“  
  
And he sees black.  
  
Guess it wasn’t his idiot.

 

 

“Remember me, little pengy? I know _I_  have missed you.”  
  
Oswald slowly gains conscience, his vision blurry and uncertain. He’s sure he’s tied up, he can feel his hands behind a weirdly shaped chair which reminds him of one of Hugo Strange’s  
thingies.  
  
The one thing that hurts more than his head is his heart.  
  
Edward Nygma, his “companion” and the man he had _personal private times_  with on multiple occasions, standing there, chill and collected. That neutral non-emotional stare is killing him.  
  
How could he be so wrong?!  
  
“How did you turn him against me?”  
  
It’s only now he sees his enemy. Perfect brown hair, perfect purple outfit, smiling. Violet.  
  
"Straight to business then, no catching up? Very professional." The woman signals with her finger and another clone is brought in. “Meet the Riddler’s clone. And this one is yours.”  
  
Undoubtedly, the creepiest thing Oswald has ever seen in his life. A life carbon copy of himself, standing no less expressionless than Ed’s. They are like robots standing shoulder to shoulder, except for the adorable height difference. Like an unspoken battle for who’s going to be the more cruel one. It feels very weird to see what he and Ed look like from a third person’s view. Funny, his mind just suggested that even their clones have chemistry together.  
  
This can’t be real.  
  
"But, in case there is still confusion. Eddie, say the thing darling."  
  
Ugh, Oswald hates her for talking to him like that. He watches Ed’s clone stepping closer, _immensely_  closer, just above his face - closer.  
  
"Oswald. I love you." Expression - unbelievably blank. Like a white canvas. There is nothing behind those eyes.  
  
Violet starts laughing, dramatically, theatrically, anything that would make Oswald’s skin itch. She sends the two robots out, promising to put them to a good use. "The real one will never say that to you."  
  
Oswald tries his best not to tear up. Of course she would play that card, of course it would be Ed’s clone she uses to capture him.  
Again.

 

 

“What do you mean it’s locked?” Ed shouts. “Gimme that.” He tries the handle himself, pulling and pulling as hard as he can. “Okay, it’s locked.”  
  
That means someone knows they are here. And that’s a bad sign. Ed grabs the phone again, not even caring anymore that it’s dangerous to call Oswald right now.  
  
No answer. And also no dog. It must have snuck out while Ed was changing.  
  
He starts kicking the door angrily when he hears giggling and the dog barking on the other side of the door.  
  
“Open up!! Let Oswald go and have me. You hear me? I’ll go willingly just let him go. Have me!!” The footsteps on the other side stiffen so Ed finally stops, panting and feeling his hands pulse in redness and desperation. All while Zsasz keeps whistling and opens up a bottle of wine in the background.  
  
Well, this a disaster. No bushes to the window outside, no door, no possible way of shooting the lock. The only rational thing to do is have a drink. And a snack.

 

 

  
There must be something here he can use. Oswald looks around discretely while Violet gets back in the room, almost jumping in joy. He can’t manipulate her directly, he’s already tried that the last time. GOD this is the second and last time he’s ever going to let this bitch get her hands on him.  
  
Maybe if he waits for her to leave the room again and somehow drag the chair to the table to get to his phone—  
  
“Why so grumpy? Let’s see the news shall we?”  
  
Once the TV is turned on, the first thing on the screen is Jim Gordon’s face. Oh no. He has Oswald’s clone in cuffs in the back and speaks to the reporters about finally catching him and about to send him to Arkham. “You gave my clone to Jim?!”  
  
Oh. No.  
  
The question is...  
  
“What are you planning to do to with me then?”  
  
Violet shushes him, staring at the screen. Hopelessly frightened, Oswald hears a familiar sound only to realize it’s his ringtone, long and loud, to which Violet throws it - completely smashing it on the wall like it’s the most unimportant thing in the world.  
  
Oswald sighs. There goes his plan.  
  
Two steps and the woman bends down to flood Oswald’s space with her cigarette flavored breath. He hasn’t had one in weeks.  
  
“Kill you.”

 

 

“Cheers.” Ed smiles as his and Zsasz’s bottles make a satisfying clash in the air. They are both sitting on the floor, spread wide and clumsy opposite of each other, barely talking in full sentences anymore. This isn’t how either would have predicted the night going to turn up.  
  
Ed’s sip is shorter. He stares at the ceiling. “I am going to kill her… in unimaginable ways.”  
  
“You mean _way_.”  
  
“I mean _ways_.” Ed hiccups and tightens his hold on the bottle. “Kill her then find a way to resurrect her to kill her _again_  and so on and so on and…”  
  
Zsasz bursts out laughing. “Ah man, I can get along with drunk Nygma.”  
  
Ed observes the cold pistol in his other hand. “My bottle.” He points it to Zsasz who celebrates his third attempt on standing up by getting another bottle.  
  
“We… are going to have.. a shootout.”  
  
Zsasz has barely finished speaking as he grabs Ed’s gun and quickly shoots, making the bottle crash into small pieces and the wine pouring all over the floor and walls around them. Then he throws the gun back at Ed and sets up another bottle.  
  
Not sure how to react at first, Ed stares in confusion. He eventually gives up, crawling to the gun and shooting straight at the new bottle.  
  
“You are so on.” He throws the gun back at Zsasz suddenly not caring too much if the man cannot be trusted. The alcohol effect.  
  
And another bottle scattered across the floor, both way too drunk to be aware of how dangerous this is and how easily someone could get hurt. "Winner gets Oswald." Zsasz throws the gun back, peeking on the corner of his eye waiting for the reaction he knows it’s coming.  
  
"How about, he's mine, I beat you and then I fucking kill you for provoking me!" Ed points the loaded weapon straight at him, practically shouting.  
  
There it is.  
  
"Man you're in love."  
  
Ed slowly steps back. He takes the wine and holds it on his lips for ten seconds. That's a lot of wine. "I fucking know.." he uses the wall to support his back and slide down on the floor.

 

 

“You made a clone of Ed after drugging him back at that party with Steve, didn’t you, you fucking—“  
  
Violet slaps him so hard Oswald is sure if he survives he’s going to feel this one for days.  
  
“Don’t say his name.”  
  
The slap turned his head far on left. “And you made mine just now. You have one of Victor too. That’s who was tortured on TV.” He turns back at the brunette whose smile hunts children in their sleep.  
  
“You’re a quick learner.”  
  
“…Is Victor working for you?”  
  
She sighs.  
  
“When did you make _his_  clone?”  
  
The woman is not answering. She carelessly roams around the room setting the table and ignoring Oswald who’s desperately tugging against the rope around his wrists.  
  
“You want access? You are going to use all of our faces to get things done?”  
  
She starts whistling now. “We have your friends locked upstairs. Be quiet and wait.”  
  
“Just take me and let him go!” Now Oswald tears up for real. “Let Ed go, please!”  
  
Violet leaves the room, looking back one more time at his pathetic face bargaining for something he knows it’s impossible.

 

 

Ed stares at the gun in Zsasz’s hand. He’s had that for a while now and gave no sign of planning to attack.  
  
“How did you get yourself kidnaped? I saw bruises.”  
  
Zsasz shivers on Ed’s question and quietly reaches for another bottle since the one he had before is already empty. Ed follows the man’s silhouette in front of him and once he sits back down he rests his head on the wall behind breathing out slowly, being a _dramatic_  drama queen.  
  
“They lured me away. Made a clone. The dog saved me.”  
  
_**Clones.**_  
  
The flashlight beautifully highlighting the insecurity on each man’s face.  
  
“They are going to let our clones roam around Gotham under their control. Kill all of us. Noone suspects nothing and she gets what she wants.”  
  
Ed feels the blood in his veins freeze.  
  
And this time it’s not the weather.

 

 

The table is full of food, steam promising hot and fresh servings. This could be the perfect torture device for Oswald who even though just ate before leaving tonight, he just can’t ever have enough. Maybe if he juuust leans a bit further he can grab one those _mouth dropping_  delicious chicken nuggets, one last time.  
  
What even is this? Is this creature planning to kill everyone on a special breakfast gathering in the morning or what?  
  
Violet has left a minute ago, leaving him and the dog the only ones in the room. Oswald immediately recognizes their sweet friend – the dog from the apartment. So the bitch has been following their tracks very efficiently then.  
  
Then he gets an idea. Standing up still attached to the char is not easy, but it’s effective. A wide step and he’s right in front of the table and a big nugget is safely hidden in his grip behind his back.  
  
Returning back on his original place and waiting a bit so he can be sure, Oswald starts waving the nugget at the dog laying in the corner. The poor thing has also been unable to get to the food because of the plates all around the edge of the table. So it’s very easy to attract and lead it right behind his chair and the rope keeping his wrists together…

 

Ed finds it difficult to keep his eyes open. Zsasz is also half asleep on the floor, hand still clutched around the bottle.  
  
“Why didn’t you just tell us?”  
  
He heard the question and ignored it.  
  
“We all just thought you were a traitor.”  
  
“It was a man.” Zsasz whispers in front of his nose and Ed is not sure if he actually meant for him to hear that.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Lured away. With. A. Man.”  
  
Oh. Ed is starting to feel all of tonight getting to one final conclusion. Victor Zsasz, the most badass man being even the slightest bit of insecure is so ridiculously unfounded.  
  
Ed swallows and lets the wine bottle roll away in the corner in case he gets the urge for another sip. That’s probably enough... for the night.  
  
“I remember being where you are. I understand.”  
  
Zsasz opens his eyes, which Ed takes it’s a good sign that he’s listening, but avoids the eyes contact Ed insists on establishing.  
  
“Victor, now I need **you**  to understand it makes absolutely no difference who you like. You are freaking amazing.” Ed senses his head spin, feeling drunker than ever. Is he actually comforting Victor Zsasz?!.”  
  
“I know Ed. I was.. going to explain everything after tonight. But we were in such a hurry—“  
  
Ed laughs interrupting him. “You called me Ed?”  
  
“You called me Victor.”  
  
They start laughing again, this time hysterically, and it takes a whole minute to calm their voices down, still drunk as ever. On all the crazy stuff people do when under the influence of alcohol, here are Ed and Zsasz doing the most unbelievable thing – being nice to each other.  
  
“Come on, get up, I have a plan.” Ed lends him a hand, barely standing on his feet himself. “Don’t get me wrong though, I still need you two… **three**  steps away from Oswald, mmkay?”  
  
Zsasz uses the wall for support. “Yeah, yeah, think I got it the first twenty times.”  
  
“Good.”

 

 

“Oswald!” Ed and his small drunk baby steps are the first things Oswald sees when he runs at the back of the club, right where he originally parted ways with Ed and Zsasz. It’s just that this time Zsasz is so drunk he appears to be chasing his own legs, and Ed looks even drunker with the same green suit but wrinkled and sprayed with red spots all over. “Oh, thank god you came, Victor here had a bit-“ Ed gets interrupted by a hiccup. “…bit too much to drink, the poor thing.”  
  
Zsasz speeds up to catch upon Ed and prove that he can walk straighter than him.  
  
Oswald rushes towards them and grabs Ed immediately. “Victor you too! Here now!”  
  
This time there are cars around. The gangs that stayed loyal have proven themselves as useful, for once, and pick them up on the street with stolen ones. Yes, multiple, and no one has the time to count right now as their captors have realized the men escaped and the group is being shot at from Ed and Zsasz’s window.  
  
Oswald sends Zsasz up front and takes Ed with him in the back. It’s no limousine, but it’ll do. He makes sure Ed lays down on his lap to rest. Oh god, these two.  
  
“How many glasses did-?” he asks quietly scared to hear the answer.  
  
“Bottles, Oswald... Bottles.” Ed murmurs and Zsasz glances back nodding in confirmation.  
  
“…bottles.” Oswald repeats, closing his eyes.  
  
“We went after you, got locked up for, um, an hour and then we tied clothes together in a string to get down from that window they were shooting at us over there.”  
  
“You used clothes to climb down a window?” Oswald smiles pleasantly surprised at Ed’s resourcefulness even when drunk. Then he turns at Zsasz. “Victor. Do you mind explaining how they have a fucking clone of you?”  
  
"They kidnapped me... with a man." He whines. He’s cuter when drunk. Less intimidating.  
  
"So?!" It took two minutes after reuniting for Oswald to shout again. It might be a new record.  
  
"..Did you not hear me? I said - with a _man_ "  
  
"How about you answer my question hm? What happened exactly?"  
  
"Well, we went behind the bar and-"  
  
"What bar. You said you couldn't find no bars!"  
  
"No, I said I couldn't find any casinos!" Zsasz pauses to take a breath. "So, he looked at me first, and I looked at him, um, second and..."  
  
"I meant the general story, Victor!"  
  
"Ohh you want the details? Well, he grabbed on my thigh and I, I don't really know what came over me. I mean not counting the ...later."  
  
"Okay, I'm starting to get it."  
  
"-And then I kind of sat on his lap, but he switched it, like really fast.. yeah he was really really fast, and he moved his hips kinda like this, Ed you should have seen that!"  
  
"That's enough." Oswald holds his hand up, feeling hungry and exhausted.  
  
Ed leans a bit towards Zsasz’s seat. "I actually want to hear it."  
  
"-a smooth lap dance and when I felt that hard.."  
  
"I said that's enough!"  
  
Zsasz frowns and looks at Ed who gets back down to lay in Oswald’s lap. "Ed does he ever give you lap dances, I mean assuming you are on top.."  
  
Without another word, Oswald orders Zsasz gagged and forbidden to even look at the back seat.  
  
Now, Ed is at peace. He takes Oswald’s hand and waits for him to look away then takes his index finger and puts it in his mouth.  
  
“…Seriously?” Oswald whispers, signaling with his eyes that they are not alone. “Someone give me a phone.” He receives a phone from the front seats.  
  
“Mmm Oswald, who are you calling?” Ed gets up in a sitting position, completely turned on Oswald’s side and all over him, kissing his neck and nuzzling against his cheek.  
  
“Hello, Jim.”  
  
Ed rolls his eyes pressing closer to listen on the other side.  
  
_“Oswald? How—“_  
  
”Your enemy’s name is Violet.”  
  
_“No. She’s yours and I don’t know how you escaped but—“_  
  
“She sent you a clone Jim. That’s not me you locked up in Arkham.” Oswald chuckles. “Now, assuming tomorrow you will go back and check up on my story, call back on this number when you are ready to talk business.” He ends the call. “That bitch is going down.”  
  
“I’ll go down too if you wa—“  
  
“Oh my god, put one on him as well.”  
  
Ed receives the gag without a fight and starts mumbling under the strong pressure in his mouth. And when Oswald doesn’t react, he starts moaning.  
  
Now Oswald reacts.  
  
He grabs Ed up again and drags the gag out of his mouth.  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Oh.. I can’t help it.. bondage turns me on.” He swallows. “Company cars have trackers, we need to go soon.” Ed blurbs out of nowhere.  
  
Oswald sighs. What a day to be alive.

 

 


	18. Now it's not the time

It’s almost sunrise. Tiny bursts of light tickle Ed’s face as he slowly gains conscience. He realizes his wrists are tied and he’s still lying in Oswald’s lap. Sobering up, he lifts up on his elbows to see the same familiar highway and then he remembers. After escaping the nightclub and switching cars in the middle of the road, he remembers taking a quick break as both he and Zsasz had troubled stomachs.  
  
Then, he gets the ache in his chest as he also remembers Oswald refusing to touch him, and so persistently that Ed’s wrists ended up tied together with his own tie.

He shifts carefully, his uncontrollable breathing enough to wake Oswald. He smiles at him, lovingly, and lets his hand caress down his cheeks with such gentleness, enough to melt ice. The first thing both of them see after waking up is each other.  
  
“Good morning.”  
  
Ed hums in response, heart screaming with joy. He’s feeling a lot better now, but when he takes Oswald’s hand for a kiss – the movement seems to respread the apparently compressed   
smell caused by the red wine marks all over his clothes.  
  
Noticing his struggle, Oswald hands him the handkerchief in his pocket and it’s the most pleasant thing in the world for Ed right now and most importantly it minimizes the gag reflex triggered by the itchy smell of alcohol.  
  
“You want some wine?” Oswald jokes and can’t hold back laughing when Ed raises his eyebrows disturbingly high.  
  
“We are almost there, then you can rest.”

Ed places his hands over his mouth considering his breath is probably not as quite as nice as usual. “Mmh, where are we going?”

Oswald takes a pause before answering. He only does so when Ed stubbornly chases his glance.

“…We are meeting Jim.”

Ed doesn’t have the will or patience to further question about it. The hand over his face feels amazing.

His eyes meet Oswald’s and suddenly he’s filled with desire. It’s embarrassing how his body reacts to this man and it’s beyond the point of being able to help himself.

“Would kiss me all nasty like this?” Ed teases and surprisingly Oswald leans down and presses their soft quivering morning lips without a doubt in his mind. Wild thoughts racing, Ed tries wrapping his mind around this moment. Oswald is slowly but surely securing the position of the only important person in his life, which is both good and challenging. It started off as innocent teasing, then pure lust but now he feels like he wouldn’t know what to do without this man.

It’s almost entirely bright outside. As Oswald backtracks, a track of light shines through the window and highlights the bits of saliva on his lips as a tasty proof of the heated kiss. Ed almost

whines wanting.

Since a few desperate attempts to bring Oswald down again don’t work, Ed decides to shift over in his lap knowing full well about the bulge under him.

“Don’t even think about it!” Oswald tries his best to do a silent scream and pick Ed up in a sitting position. Having the teasing man in his lap was a dangerous situation anyway.

Just as Oswald expected, Ed is not done insinuating something Oswald has to fight himself to deny, because well its morning now and the driver and the passed out Zsasz up front are a big enough reason to hold onto for later.

“Now it’s not the time.” He grabs Ed’s roaming hands roughly and proceeds to untie them, trusting him to know when his teasing ways don’t stand a chance.

Even though incredibly disappointed, Ed smiles and rubs his sore wrists. He looks out the window. So what now he’s just supposed to sit here and keep quiet even though there is an equally excited Oswald right by his side… in a back of a car where everyone else is either fast asleep or focused on the road.

His heart fastens when his eyes fall on Oswald’s thigh, just a few centimeters away, and he thinks about digging his nails as hard as he can. He imagines turning on the side and pinning Oswald down without saying a word, watching calmly as he squirms for breath beneath him. Pleading and apologizing.

It gets so intense that Ed has to bite hard into his fist in order to prevent himself from looking on his left and do _everything_  he wants to do to him. Everything he’s wanted for a while now.

Deciding in the heat of the moment, Ed turns on the side, just for a little peek at what Oswald is doing, and they end up in heavy eye contact.

Halfway through, and Ed starts thinking this is a staring competition and shifts further to the side for a full focus. It’s gotten intense, so incredibly intense that the driver, probably taken a glimpse on the mirror, had to fake cough in order to have them part ways on each other’s sides.

Come on, Oswald wants it too. He’s just stubborn as hell.

The atmosphere is pretty heavy but luckily - after a few minutes the cars stop in the driveway of a small moderate hotel, as they have arrived at the destination.

 

Oswald is so tired he can barely walk. He leaves the checking in information on his staff, immediately heading into the meeting room to set up security early on and figure an escape plan if necessary. This is Jim, one can never be too sure.

Annoyed at himself, Oswald realizes he’s not able to concentrate on anything relating Jim and the current situation. He finds it surprising that Ed didn’t try anything after he pushed him away in the car. A part of him maybe expected him to. Maybe kind of waited for Ed’s next move so he would happily fall down too. He remembers the sunshine on his face and his clothes by that window.

He looked so fucking good in green. Even wrinkled. Even dirty. The image of those ankles shyly peeking through under the silky material are doing things to him.

…Perhaps he just needs a drink. He bites his thumbnail.

At his most welcome surprise, Ed walks in carrying two cups of coffee and Oswald gives it a thought, but sticks to his whiskey. He sets up a glass for Jim as well.

“You look tense.”

“Whatever for?” Oswald mumbles nervously and puts his thumb back in between his teeth. “What if he’s tricking us, or has a change of heart later…”

“Okay, I know what you need.”

Oswald fixes his eyes on Ed, probably not realizing how amused his initial reaction is. He knew it was coming, he just didn’t know when. Ed walks over, filling the air in his nostrils with the smell of _him_. And just when Oswald thought he had Ed’s intentions figured out, Ed surprises him by stepping back when an inch away from his lips and then escaping his vision behind his chair.

“Ed, am I going to have an issue with your behavior?” Oswald asks quietly, unsure if his question is going to offend the man. He’s fair to ask though, Ed’s language is no stranger to suggestive themes, even in the company of whoever.

The groping hands on his shoulders tighten for a good second before completely abandoning the gentleness. Good. He doesn’t want it gentle.

“I guess you’ll have to find out.” Ed whispers and Oswald swallows hard sensing the very familiar thrill in his spine. God. Dammit. Guess he’ll have to sit down for this one.

“Why the hell…is he late.” Oswald leans in the contact a little too much and Ed is starting to notice it.

His hands continue lower and lower pausing at the perfect height to shower Oswald’s neck with wet kisses. “I heard… his car got vandalized… by some thugs.”

Oswald closes his already half hooded eyes and before he could properly digest the hot breath on his ear, the door opens.

Jim walks in his usual style, head high, glance focused on the man behind the desk. When his eyes meet Ed’s he stops.

“Oswald. Any chance of talking privately?”

“Exactly so my friend.” Oswald invitingly motions towards the chair in front of him so Jim, feeling cornered, complies and walks over, ignoring Ed’s wide grin.

“Ed, where’s your hat?”

“Where’s your car?”

Absence on high ground is a big disadvantage, so tail between his legs, Jim takes the supposed seat.

“I can help you. Turns out those are not the only clones. She made dozens more, cops too. I would have gotten to her sooner if you weren’t so gifted in complicating things.”

Ed leans over the desk, now completely shifted on Oswald’s right side. “Um, excuse me but you have proven yourself as nothing but useless. You failed to track our location, Violet’s whereabouts, understanding any motives behind it all and on top of all that – you come here and put the blame on us?”

“I never-” Jim exhales. “..I never said you were the ones to blame. But what else did you expect leaving Gotham and traveling across the country? There is no place for you out here.”

“Jim-“ Oswald begins. “Everything was going smoothly before this man showed up.”

“Steve was just the beginning. You think he’s the only one with an agenda? People are planning your arrival to their city, and it’s not with welcome banners.”

The nail on his other thumb is Oswald’s next victim. Jim may be right, and they are already growing low on men and ammunition. He remembers when the main reason he used to need security in the first place was the roaring fans. Whatever happened to people adoring him?

“So, you are suggesting we go back to Gotham?”

“I am.”

Ed places a hand on Oswald’s shoulder slowly leading him backward. “How do you plan to prove your alliance? The stakes are high you do realize..?”

“I’ve already talked to all your accomplices until here. You had tortured a man on the highway but let him go, you had fallen on Steve’s trap with that bomb in the package and set you up for killing everyone at the staff’s meeting, and lastly Steve’s partner Violet went after you on the underworld gathering because you were the only proof on everything they did.”

Jim pauses, carefully examining both men’s faces.

“Am I wrong?”

Both of them backtrack immediately, awkwardly smiling to break up the tension.

“No no, that’s perfect, we just, um, we’re surprised you figured it out so good. But, there is a reason you are the commissioner after all.” Oswald finally says.

They most definitely fell on Steve’s trap because they met with him in the first place. However, Jim can never find out the real cause for the hotel’s massacre, that being entirely their fault and not the deceased man. Oswald wonders whatever triggered the soothing idea. Was is because Violet, who was Steve’s number one accomplice at the time, took over the hotel’s property and all of its businesses across town?

Probably.

“U-huh.” Jim nods suspiciously. The drink before him remains untouched. “The clones will be taken care of and Violet locked up. All I need is assurances from you that you won’t get involved.”

Oswald turns to Ed seeking answers and is disappointed to see him as equally confused and unsure. Receiving a nod in return, Oswald looks back at Jim.

“We’ll be in touch.”

And just like that, the door bursts open revealing two heavily armed men preparing to escort him out.

Jim stands up and closes the only button on his long black trench coat.

“There is one more thing. Steve’s drowning apparently is a ladder incident in his backyard pool. Weather Violet had something to do with it or really is an unfortunate accident, will be further investigated.”

Once alone, Oswald feels his head spinning. Everything may have worked out in their favor, for now, they just need to tie the bow on top of the package. Right?!

He then turns to Ed who had rolled up his sleeves up to the elbows. “You drowned him?!”

“Though he needed to cool down after all that bombing.”

Unable to control his emotions anymore, Oswald reaches behind him and squeezes Ed’s knee since that’s first thing his hand found, then slides up the slightly trembling thigh. The gesture sparkles Ed’s attention who encouragingly pushes into the contact.

“Violet can never prove my involvement.” Ed bends down for a better look as if wondering whatever he did to cause the hint of arousal in Oswald’s expression. He bites his lip. “Was my presence satisfactory?”

How simple Ed makes it look like, adding a couple more tons in the already thick air, suffocating every single brain cell left... Oswald swallows. “I guess you can be _professional_.”

Ed smirks, loving the way Oswald’s hand continues to tease him in between his inner thighs. He gets down on the floor and Oswald completely shifts his attention all over him.

“I thought you’d appreciate me not mentioning how much I want to fuck you in front of Jim Gordon.“

It’s fascinating, how easy he can get Ed on his knees nowadays, something that used to be in his wildest fantasies, something he carried on for years.

There is a finger pressing on his lips, suggesting to stop his mouth from moving. Ed eagerly wraps his lips around it.

“How much do you want it?”

“Want what?”

Of course he’s going to make him say it. Taking a deep breath, Oswald shivers when Ed’s harsh hands grab on him securing anticipation for more. He follows their rough trajectory all the way up to his chest, then returning back down on his rapidly growing erection. It’s difficult to tell what Ed’s ultimate motives are, because if he’s just teasing around Oswald is not up for it.

And it’s too late as he’s now insanely driven by the throbbing in his pants.

Realizing Ed is expecting an answer, Oswald grabs his face with equal roughness, making sure Ed is looking straight at him.

“Get inside me.”

He was clearly not expecting it. Or was he?

Ed backtracks, slightly amused and tilts his head on the side as if considering Oswald’s tempting answer. He enjoys leaning back when Oswald reaches up chasing back the closeness.

“Will you beg for it?

“I will I’m begging for it!”

Ed can’t stop smiling. Oswald’s disappointment is clear as day watching Ed get up on his feet, distant and not acknowledging anything in advance.

“Hmm, we should probably get back to Violet.” He walks to the door reaching for his coat. “Now, I have an ideal way to make her death an accident too, we-“

Oswald is not listening. His finger points on the ground before him, the exact same spot Ed kneeled over a short second earlier. “Come back here and fuck my ass.” The room suddenly incredibly loud.

Heart beating so wildly he’s scared Oswald might hear it, Ed makes sure not to land eyes upon him.

“—just need to bait her before Jim does and—“

“Edward!”

Ed corrects his tie using the small round mirror right next to the door. They meet eyes in the reflection.

“I’ve chased you for so long. It’s your turn to chase me.”

Shifting uncomfortably in his chair, the walls seem to crumble down around him. Oswald takes use of the bottle of delicious alcohol before him, any kind will do.

“Now is not the time, is that right Oswald?” Ed adds before closing the door behind him, leaving the man alone questing the meaning of life.

Oswald remembers feeling this way before. Part wanting to break this bottle over Ed’s head shuttering in tiny pieces, part wanting to jump over and rut against him until he can’t think. Who would have thought he would miss his annoying flirting ways.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope Sims players appreciate the pool ladder reference. We all did it okay? :D


End file.
